Irresistible
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Uchiha en chef de la pègre, petit frère blasé, inspecteur retraité. En dépit d'être de côtés opposés de la loi, deux hommes se trouvent irrésistible. Uchihacest un peu surnaturel et léger. Principalement NaruSasu.
1. Chapitre 1

Ok, bon... Je sais, je suis à la bourre pour changer! Je publierai bien une fois par semaine mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit bien le mercredi à chaque fois... Vous commencez à me connaitre à ce niveau là non?  
Autre chose, apparemment Tangency vous a tellement plu que certains d'entre vous sont allez jeter un oeil et ont vu qu'il y avait une suite. Vous me croyez si je vous dit que je n'étais pas au courant?! Maintenant c'est fait, grâce à vous! Après, en ce qui concerne sa traduction... Je ne vous promets rien, mais alors vraiment rien. Je vais commencer par la lire et on en reparle ok?  
En attendant, je vous propose comme promis, une nouvelle fic du fandom Naruto: Irresistible. Dans un genre tout à fait différent vous allez voir. Un chapitre par semaine comme d'hab et ce pendant 9 semaines. On finit l'année scolaire en beauté^^

Merci à Silivrenelya, Jayisha, ninou07000 et Koro-chan pour la traduction, ainsi qu'à Riingo-chu, et Daiska pour la bêta!

C'est parti! Bonne lecture!

 **Traducteur :** Silivrenelya

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

De l'extérieur, la boîte paraissait miteuse. Cependant, comme elle était située dans le coin le plus sordide de la ville, cela valait peut-être mieux. L'intérieur était une toute autre histoire. Ironiquement appelé _The Back Door_ ( _La Porte de Service_ ), le club était un lieu chic et bien connu par la communauté gay. Les gérants avaient des contacts dans la police et possédaient donc toutes les permissions possibles et imaginables qui auraient pu poser problème le cas échéant. Si des drogues et des mineurs n'avaient pas été impliqués, l'homme se tenant dans l'ombre de l'entrée ne serait sûrement pas ici.

Il était là, immobile, une épaule appuyée contre le mur, alors que ses yeux perçants traquaient deux silhouettes bien précises à travers les vapeurs bleutées d'innombrables cigarettes. Tout dans la boîte était dégradé en nuances de bleus. Le sol était d'un marine brillant, assez sombre pour paraître noir sous les lumières feutrées. Le cuir des tabourets du bar était bleu ciel, et les verreries étincelaient d'un pur céruléen. Les tables basses, en verre biseauté, avaient la couleur de l'océan. Avec ces teintes, sous les néons bleus, toute âme arborait une pâleur maladive. Toutefois l'homme en question savait que ceux qu'il surveillait étaient naturellement pâles, portraits de la police à l'appui.

Ce duo possédait le club. Des frères. Il devait admettre qu'ils formaient une sacrée paire, suintant le pouvoir et la domination. Ils déambulaient à travers la masse diverse des clients à moitié nus, camés ou encore en plein ébat comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Itachi et Sasuke, les prédateurs les plus dangereux de la boite. Profitant de leurs partisans à leur guise, ils détectaient les personnes à l'allure riche, leur fournissaient des drogues gratuitement, les rendaient accros et puis, quand les pauvres âmes en perdition suppliaient pour plus, ils menaçaient de garder la came ou de les dénoncer à leurs proches jusqu'à ce qu'elles crachent encore plus d'argent.

Mais cela n'était qu'un de leurs nombreux hobbies. Il savait également que le duo aimait chasser les jeunes innocents.

Il resta au même endroit pendant un petit moment, scrutant leur manière de travailler. L'homosexualité et la façon dont les gays interagissaient étaient une nouveauté pour lui en tant qu'hétéro. Les bribes de conversations qu'il percevait étaient tellement improbables qu'il croyait entendre une autre langue.

\- Et un cinquante-cinquante, ça te dit ?

\- D'abord un soixante-et-onze.

\- J'ai eu le plus incroyable des quatre-dix-neuf hier soir.

\- Le gars avait des cranberries, sérieux-

\- Il avait ce hammac-banane qui m'a fait baver de plaisir-

\- Tiens, voilà les jumeaux poulet-snatchitori.

Cette dernière phrase attira l'attention de l'observateur. Celui qui venait de parler avait pointé son menton vers les frères qu'il surveillait. Il se demanda ce que "poulet-snatchitori" voulait dire et en quoi cela pouvait concerner son dossier.

En effet, l'homme était un détective qui avait été appelé dans l'unique but de faire couler cet établissement ainsi que les terribles frères, et il avait étudié leur cas toute l'année passée. De la vermine, ces deux-là, des salopards. Il aperçut, d'entre ses yeux plissés sous le voile de sa propre cigarette, l'aîné, Itachi, qui attrapait l'entre-jambes d'un type habillé comme un banquier. Sasuke encercla l'homme par derrière et pencha sa tête en arrière pour un petit traitement lingual. Le client gémit tellement fort que le détective l'entendit, malgré les lourdes basses de la techno en fond. Le "voyeur" se redressa en écrasant sa cigarette sur le mur. Il pouvait regarder un peu plus longtemps avant de passer à l'action.

* * *

\- Mon frère aimerait vous remercier pour l'importante somme d'argent que vous avez versée sur notre compte, murmura Sasuke à l'oreille du vraisemblable banquier. Combien de clients avez-vous volés pour parvenir à un tel montant ?

Le mécène se cambra lorsque la bouche d'Itachi suça avec ardeur sa verge exposée :

\- Qu- quelques-uns... Oh, mon dieu !

Le cadet maintint l'homme à terre pendant que ce dernier se vida rapidement et bruyamment entre les lèvres habiles de son frère. Aucune endurance. L'ordure était sûrement un homme marié, travesti refoulé, et venait ici sans que sa femme ne le sache, sans aucun doute. Cela le dégoûtait de toucher un tel loser, mais Itachi aimait garder les plus fortunés heureux. Et Sasuke s'y pliait avec plaisir.

L'aîné s'enleva de l'homme semi-conscient et lécha ses lèvres explicitement. Le plus jeune relâcha le banquier, le laissant s'avachir sur sa petite table indigo. Il se tourna, inspecta la foule à la recherche d'une source d'amusement-

Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, le contemplèrent.

Des cheveux blonds, soigneusement coupés mais ébouriffés avec goût. Et ce corps. Sexy, même à distance. Sasuke se vit avancer, ses pas langoureusement sinueux, son corps ondulant en une danse contrôlée et pourtant inconsciente : celle qu'il faisait lorsqu'il chassait. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière le jeune homme, jaugeant sa nouvelle proie.

Jeune. Très jeune, sûrement même pas encore majeur.

Riche. Ce costume avait été fait sur mesure en Italie, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Le gamin était installé au bar, son pied gigotant nerveusement de haut en bas. Il accumulait les bières, l'air clairement agité. Le prédateur n'était pas étonné : il n'avait jamais vu le garçon auparavant, et les débutants étaient toujours tendus. Souriant d'avance et impatient d'utiliser les nerfs de l'ado contre lui, Sasuke leva une main svelte, attrapa la large épaule devant lui et le fit vigoureusement se retourner de son tabouret.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Il n'était pas question d'attirance. C'était plus que cela. C'était comme... de la reconnaissance. « Je connais ce gosse » fut l'absurde pensée qui traversa l'esprit du gérant. « Je l'ai déjà croisé des milliers de fois, dans des milliers d'endroits, des milliers de scénarios. On s'est rencontrés, encore et encore. Parfois nous sommes ennemis, parfois amis, parfois amants. Je le connais. Je le connais. Je le connais, jeleconnaisjeleconnaisjeleco- »

Il n'avait jamais vu le gamin de sa vie.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le brun d'une voix tremblante.

Tout son corps palpitait. Sa main se tenait toujours sur cette épaule musclée, et tout son être bouillait de l'intérieur sous un souvenir voulant ressurgir.

« Mais quel souvenir ?! De quoi je dois me rappeler ? J'ai jamais vu ce mec de ma v- »

\- Oï, ducon !-

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Et pourtant, cette voix rauque, comme enrouée, l'avait atteint au-delà du temps. Il savait pertinemment que si, ou quand ce gosse devant lui parlerait, il aurait cette même voix.

« Impossible. Je deviens cinglé. »

\- Qui je suis ? C'est toi qui m'attrapes et qui me fixes comme si j'avais dix-sept têtes qui parlent grec... Hey... Tu vas bien ? Hey !

Le brun était à deux doigts de flancher. Cette voix était exactement comme celle de son esprit. Comment était-ce possible ?

Le gamin le rattrapa aisément et l'assit sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Il éventa énergiquement le visage de Sasuke avec sa main, et le noireaud put sentir l'eau de cologne hors-de-prix du garçon. _Pour Homme,_ de Boucheron. Ce gosse empestait l'argent.

Mais il était également beau à tomber, malgré sa semi-barbe assez bizarre. Le gérant (blasé, désabusé et tellement habitué que le sexe et les scruteurs n'avaient plus aucun impact sur lui) fut laissé à son combat pour respirer. Et il n'exagérait même pas. Cet acte futile et inconscient lui demandait maintenant une concentration extrême. À la vue de ce garçon, ses poumons s'étaient figés. Ils se remirent finalement en marche, et Sasuke put enfin avaler une grande bouffée d'air.

Sauf que, au lieu de lui faire du bien, cela intensifia les vertiges qui venaient de l'assaillir. De voir ce garçon, et de sentir ce mystérieux souvenir qui n'a jamais existé laissa le brun complètement désorienté :

\- Tu-, commença-t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Oui ? demanda le gosse, le regard curieux.

Il était incapable de parler. Assez embarrassant. Tout en laissant tomber son front dans l'une de ses paumes, il demanda aveuglément au barman un alcool fort. Sa tête tournait atrocement. Les yeux clos, il entendit son shooter se poser à côté de son coude. Il tâta le comptoir, trouva son verre, le vida d'une traite, et grogna pendant la descente brûlante du whisky contre sa gorge. Bien mieux. Il ouvrit un œil, inspira par le nez pendant quelques instants et décida de ne se rappeler de rien. C'était un petit incident, rien de plus.

\- Ça va ?

C'était le gamin. Le brun prit son temps pour répondre, se préparant à recroiser son regard. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui parler, il arborait fermement son masque d'indifférence glaciale.

\- Oui, merci, ça va, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton traînant.

Le garçon acquiesça avec raideur, remplaçant son inquiétude par sa précédente nervosité. Sasuke scruta ces yeux bleus, qu'il devinait naturellement de cette couleur, et non artificiellement colorés par l'intérieur du club. Ils étaient fuyants, ne restaient jamais posés plus de quelques secondes à un même endroit. Le regard du brun descendit plus bas, traversant le costard en laine ainsi que le t-shirt noir moulant en dessous. Ce gosse était inaltéré. De la parfaite viande pur bœuf.

Son regard remonta : pour le moment, il n'était pas intéressé par son paquet trois-pièces. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi ce visage l'avait presque fait s'évanouir. Pourquoi il ressentait cette reconnaissance si forte.

\- Tu es nouveau ici, dit-il.

\- Hein ? Ah, ouais... j'ai en quelque sorte été traîné ici par des amis.

Le gamin mâchouillait des cacahuètes en descendant sa bière, sa jambe reprenant une danse nerveuse.

Le gérant commença à se détendre, laissant son bon vieux masque de supériorité s'installer et chasser sa gêne. Il se pencha légèrement vers le blond :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Naruto »

Un regard azur.

\- Naruto. Et toi ?

Le sourire amical du brun se figea. « Pourquoi je savais son nom avant même qu'il ne le dise ? » Il chassa très vite cette pensée de son esprit et commanda un autre verre.

\- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, répondit-il en accentuant son nom de famille.

Il attendit que l'expression habituelle de peur et de stupeur s'insinue sur les traits du gosse. Tout le monde connaissait les Uchiha. Ils étaient la famille la plus ancienne et la plus riche du pays.

\- Enchanté.

Rien. Seulement "enchanté". Le blond recommanda une bière et plus de cacahuètes, qui arrivèrent dans la foulée. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Naruto n'avait pas l'air de vouloir poursuivre la conversation. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré. Tous les clients qui daignaient entrer dans ce club savaient qui étaient son frère et lui, et soit ils faisaient de la lèche pour essayer de grappiller quelques drogues, soit ils faisaient la même chose, mais juste pour plaire à un Uchiha. Ils n'ignoraient pas une invitation évidente venant d'un Uchiha. Jamais.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne se leva pas de suite. La manche de Naruto recula lorsqu'il descendit une autre bière, et le brun put entrevoir une montre Blancpain 1735. Impressionnant.

* * *

L'attention d'Itachi fut attirée par un homme qui le scrutait d'un peu trop près, contre le mur. Il lui rendit son regard un instant, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Car il n'avait pas la même expression que les autres clients : il ne se délectait pas de la vue des corps autour de lui... et ne semblait même pas faire partie du décor. Il ressemblait à un malfrat avec ses muscles lourds, sa grande silhouette et sa vieille veste en cuir. D'un seul regard, Itachi le signala à la sécurité. Il les vit s'avancer vers l'homme : il sera mort dans l'heure. Personne ne menace un Uchiha, même si c'est une menace silencieuse.

Il se tourna et vit son petit frère engagé dans une conversation avec quelqu'un qui, c'était évident, était riche comme Crésus. Même de là où il se trouvait, Itachi en était certain. Il marcha tranquillement vers eux, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- -potes m'ont mis au défi de rester là jusqu'à la fermeture. Ils m'ont dit de me "fondre dans la masse", ou un truc dans le genre j'en sais rien. Hé, ça te fait pas mal ça ?

Le blond venait de finir sa phrase. Il montra le short en cuir moulant que Sasuke portait. Itachi vit son frère se cambrer en avant, offrant une vue plongeante sur son postérieur, avant de répliquer :

\- Pas du tout. Mais si t'as envie de m'en débarrasser...

Le grand frère aperçut le gosse dévier rapidement son regard avant de descendre une autre gorgée de bière. Parfait : jeune, riche et clean. Et, avec un peu de chance, stupide aussi. Itachi sourit et se hissa sur le tabouret à la droite du blond.

\- Sasuke chéri, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

L'interpellé avait vu son frère approcher du coin de l'œil. Naruto se tourna pour le regarder et le cadet forma silencieusement le mot "jackpot" avec sa bouche, s'adressant à son frère derrière l'épaule du garçon. Tout haut, il déclara :

\- Je te présente Naruto. Naruto, voici mon frère Itachi. Ce club et pas mal d'autres établissements de la ville nous appartiennent.

Le blond détailla rapidement l'aîné. Au moins lui, il était habillé. Son ensemble noir était largement mieux que ce que portait Sasuke, c'est-à-dire ce short qui faisait mal à voir et un collier en lanière de cuir. C'était tout. Il y avait un pendentif en forme d'éventail noir et rouge au bout du bijou, éventail qui se trouvait aussi sur la large bague qu'Itachi arborait.

\- Salut, répondit Naruto à l'aîné, qui semblait avoir presque dix ans de plus que Sasuke.

Celui-ci expliqua la situation du blond, sa "nouveauté" en ville et son pari à venir ici pour "essayer de nouvelles choses". Itachi pouvait voir que son petit frère était très intéressé par le gamin. Il supposait que ce gosse n'avait pas plus de seize ans, et encore. Sa taille était dans la moyenne, son corps sculpté joliment, sans être bodybuildé. Sûrement dû à un quelconque sport de jeune. Cependant, un rapide coup d'œil aux mains du blond lui fit dire le contraire : elles étaient manucurées. Un taré des salles de gym alors. Le plus important, c'était qu'il était jeune et riche, une rare combinaison. Itachi préférait généralement les plus jeunes, car ils étaient bien plus faciles à manipuler. Les personnes clean de moins de quarante ans sont souvent les plus dures à trouver, mais voilà qu'arrive un lot parfait de jeunesse et de santé. Il fallait qu'il mette la main dessus.

\- Sasuke, où sont passées tes manières ? Tu n'as pas offert de _rafraîchissement_ à notre nouvel ami ? demanda-t-il à son petit frère.

\- Oh ça va-, commença Naruto en levant sa chope.

Un homme aussi fin qu'une lame de rasoir portant du latex se matérialisa aux côtés d'Itachi. Il se pencha, et offrit une petite fiole argentée au blond. Celui-ci scruta la marchandise.

\- C'est quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je te présente Tina, sourit Itachi.

\- Putain ! C'est de la meth ? s'exclama Naruto, les yeux exorbités vers l'aîné.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Nan. Jamais.

\- Quel dommage, murmura le grand frère.

Il laissa sortir l'un des petits cristaux blancs, puis, tout en soutenant le regard du blond, se pencha vers lui et posa sa main pâle derrière la nuque dorée. Enfin, il chuchota chaudement à l'oreille du gamin :

\- Ça te dit de monter avec nous pour un peu de bonobo ?

\- Hein ? rétorqua Naruto, qui se raidit sous le geste.

Sasuke entra dans son champ de vision de l'autre côté :

\- En gros est-ce que tu veux monter dans nos quartiers privés et t'éclater ?

Le blond n'accepta pas, mais ne refusa pas non plus. Il se leva et marcha derrière le cadet vers un escalier en spirales gris, au fond de la boîte. Deux hommes armés se tenaient à son pied, et deux autres attendaient de chaque côté de la porte en fer, en haut. Naruto nota mentalement les armes. Puis il vit Itachi se pencher sur un scanner rétinal à côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit pour révéler un antre avec des murs noirs, des tapis blancs et plein de miroirs.

* * *

Il se croyait dans un palais des glaces. Sasuke le guida jusqu'à une chambre entièrement noire. À l'intérieur, un large lit circulaire, une barre de pole dance, et beaucoup d'accessoires accrochés aux murs. En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait y voir des fouets, des ciseaux, des boules à bâillonner, des menottes et-

\- Euh... Je... pense que je vais y aller. Je devrais même pas être là à la base, ma mère doit s'inquiéter, déclara Naruto en levant une main tremblante pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre à huit-cents dollars. Mince, c'est déjà plus d'une heure, j'étais censé rentrer à-

\- Naruto, détends-toi, ronronna Sasuke. On ne mord pas.

\- Mais-

\- Et si tu regardais juste, pour le moment ? proposa Itachi.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de son cadet et enroula lascivement ses bras autour de lui.

Le blond ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté de venir ici. Il n'avait jamais été question de coucher avec quelqu'un du club. Et l'idée de regarder ces deux frères forniquer ne lui plaisait guère plus.

Mais il s'était laissé faire jusqu'ici. Et il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour s'avouer que Sasuke en était la cause principale.

Il l'avait bien caché, du moins il l'espérait, mais Naruto avait ressenti une énorme vague d'attirance, élémentaire et profonde, lorsqu'il s'était tourné pour lui faire face.

Il y avait eu alors un moment de flottement, où ils s'étaient tous les deux fixés. Le blond savait que son visage avait dû paraître choqué, peut-être même paniqué. Car il était hétéro. Mais voilà que cet homme, avec ces cheveux bleu nuit coupés avec goût, et ces immenses prunelles semblant transpercer son âme, venait tout chambouler. Puis le brun lui avait parlé, et le charme avait été rompu. Naruto avait pu cacher son émerveillement derrière un peu de conversation et grâce à la bière glacée qu'on lui servait.

Mais tout cela n'était que conneries. Car peu importe la force de son attirance envers cette folle, il était hors de question qu'il couche avec lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Ca ne faisait pas partie du deal.

* * *

Sasuke enleva son short lui-même, révélant une verge, au repos, dans la moyenne et une paire de testicules roses rebondies. Ses yeux onyx fixèrent Naruto en souriant, alors qu'Itachi engloutissait son membre sans se faire attendre. Le cadet jeta son short plus loin, semblant indifférent au traitement que son frère lui prodiguait. Il posa une main sur la tête de son aîné, titillant sa queue de cheval. Son membre commença à durcir lorsque ses yeux charbonneux filèrent de haut en bas sur le corps du blond. La respiration du cadet devint plus profonde, alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Le corbeau poussa finalement son frère et se dirigea vers Naruto, son sexe humide s'agitant en des mouvements rigides à chacun de ses pas. Le blond le regarda s'approcher avec appréhension.

Sasuke était habitué au contact de son frère et cela ne l'excitait plus. Le sexe en lui-même n'avait plus beaucoup d'intérêt pour lui ces jours-ci. Itachi, lui, était quémandeur. Mais il était accro à la meth. Le cadet n'y touchait pas, car d'autres choses le stimulaient. Généralement, c'était l'aîné qui chassait les plus jeunes. Le petit frère participait seulement pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Mais, peu importe qui il était, Naruto l'attirait indéniablement. Son corps pâle gémissait d'une véritable excitation en étant près du doré. Le brun ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre. Cette voix lui insufflait une sensation lointaine et floue d'intimité inouïe entre eux. Le genre d'intimité que Sasuke fuyait. Le genre d'intimité que l'on atteignait seulement après des années d'amour, de sang versé aux côtés l'un de l'autre, ou encore de batailles passées côte à côte. « N'importe quoi. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne crois même pas en l'amour. » Ces pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit quand il s'arrêta au niveau de Naruto, misérable et en pleine crise d'hyperventilation.

* * *

Ce dernier n'avait aucun endroit où fuir. Son dos était contre le mur lorsqu'il vit Sasuke, les yeux brillant de convoitise, se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il espérait que le brun pense simplement qu'il était nerveux. S'il savait que le blond respirait comme un buffle à cause de son affolement et son anticipation, qui sait jusqu'où cela pourrait aller-

Les lèvres du cadet rencontrèrent les siennes et Naruto fut persuadé de reconnaître cette sensation... Ces lèvres... Puis cette pensée se volatilisa.

* * *

Le sang ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler. Kiba pinça l'arrête de son nez pour essayer de stopper le flux. Il s'appuya contre l'espèce d'épave qui lui servait de Honda, à lui et son partenaire, uniquement pour ce soir. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. « Ce con ferait bien de se montrer vite fait, sinon je le laisse retrouver sa route tout seul jusqu'au QG », pensa-t-il. Vu comment était habillé son coéquipier, il serait une proie facile dans ce quartier.

En fait, peut-être pas. Ce crétin était un as du combat, entre autres. En plus, Kiba n'avait pas les clés.

Son nez s'arrêta finalement de saigner. Il se redressa lorsque les portes du club s'ouvrirent avec grand fracas. Il vit alors son partenaire se ruer dehors, énervé.

Non, pas énervé. Effrayé. Comme si les chiens de l'enfer le talonnaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que-, commença le brun.

\- Tais-toi et monte, cracha Naruto.

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier et obéit : le blond était déjà en train de tourner sauvagement la clé dans le contact. Kiba venait juste de refermer la portière quand la Honda démarra en trombes et sortit de l'allée crasseuse derrière la boîte.

Il regarda son coéquipier conduire sans un mot. Le silence devint lourd. Quand le brun jugea que c'était le bon moment, il risqua une question :

\- Mission accomplie ?

\- Ca dépend. Ils brassent vraiment de la meth là-dedans, contrairement à ce qu'Itachi dit à tous les juges. J'ai montré ma carte d'identité à l'entrée, et je suis passé sans problème. Donc ils laissent entrer délibérément des mineurs. J'ai fait cette carte au crayon. Au crayon rouge.

\- Donc on peut les coffrer !

\- Pas sûr. Il m'a offert de la meth, mais m'a pas forcé la main. Et il n'en a pas mis dans mon verre. Pourtant je lui ai laissé le champ libre, je n'arrêtais pas de boire.

\- T'as l'air plutôt sobre.

\- Haute tolérance, marmonna Naruto.

Il évita une clocharde et se rua sur le trottoir en face du poste où ils travaillaient. Le blond fut hors de la voiture avant même son arrêt total. Kiba dut courir pour le rattraper :

\- Et, du coup il nous faut quoi d'autre ?

\- Déjà, on a besoin-

Naruto aperçut le visage de son partenaire sous la lumière crue des néons. Il reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Ah, ben tu le remarques enfin, c'est bien. Itachi a envoyé ses larbins me bousculer un peu. En fait, ils ont carrément sorti un flingue.

\- Et ?

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents canines. Le blond haussa les épaules : ces hommes étaient sûrement de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

Kiba Inuzuka était un vieil ami. Ils avaient tous deux été flics, puis détectives, mais Naruto s'était arrêté après la mort de son père, cinq ans auparavant. Il s'était alors éloigné de Tokyo, alors que Kiba était resté. Le blond avait entendu certaines rumeurs dire que le règne Uchiha s'était installé en ville, mais n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait pris du terrain jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier l'appelle, l'année dernière. Celui-ci lui avait alors demandé de l'aider, dans l'urgence, à faire couler Itachi et son frère.

\- C'est impossible, avait répondu Naruto. Ils sont trop malins et trop puissants.

\- C'est possible si tu m'aides, avait rétorqué Kiba. Mec, t'étais le meilleur détective du département, tu peux pas dire merde à tout ça ! avait-il fini sur un ton plaintif.

Au final, il avait accepté. Rien de mieux à faire.

Le brun lui avait dit qu'il était la proie parfaite. Il était plus riche que Dieu et paraissait avoir dix bonnes années de moins au compteur. Naruto fut forcé de l'admettre : s'ils visaient les Uchiha, il fallait jouer la carte de la jeunesse et de la richesse, leurs pires faiblesses.

Le blond s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en reprenant son récit. Kiba appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage.

\- Il faut qu'on le coince en train de filer de la drogue à un mineur, ou en train de coucher avec. S'il me veut vraiment, il va devoir me rendre accro à cette merde, sinon y aura aucune raison que je revienne. J'avoue que je m'attendais à ce qu'il insiste plus ce soir. J'ai peut-être fait sauter ma couverture ?

\- T'as été super. Tout ce truc du lycéen stressé, c'était génial. J'ai eu le temps d'en voir un bout avant que ces connards essaient de me buter.

Soudain, Naruto se souvint de quelque chose :

\- C'est quoi un poulet-snatchitori ? Et un bonobo ?

\- Aucune idée, ricana le brun. Cherche sur Google.

\- Je dois retourner là-bas.

\- Ca c'est sûr. Il s'est passé quoi d'ailleurs après ? T'as été là-dedans un bon moment.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau de Kiba, rempli de feuilles et de dossiers. Quelques détectives les saluèrent sur le chemin de la machine à café, ou depuis leur chaise derrière leurs ordinateurs. Le blond s'assit sur le bureau de son ami, balançant un de ses mocassins fait-main en cuir. Son visage devint rouge, et le brun fut très intéressé par une chose pareille.

Naruto ne voulait même pas repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

* * *

 _« Au-delà de la familiarité déconcertante des lèvres de Sasuke, il y eut cette lente et irréductible chaleur : le début d'érection du blond. Son pantalon devint trop étroit, et ses paumes devinrent moites. L'ébène devait être plus grand de trois ou quatre centimètres, mais le doré était définitivement le plus fort des deux. Et pourtant, il laissa le brun l'ancrer contre le mur de sa fine silhouette, alors que sa tête s'inclina légèrement et que sa langue plongea entre les lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci pouvait sentir les doigts bouillants du cadet sur son torse, son pâle genou venant se placer entre ses cuisses. Le blond sentit une main descendre puis ouvrir son pantalon, se glissant autour de son érection..._

 _Il gigota pour rompre le baiser, balbutiant n'importe quoi pendant qu'il remontait sa braguette et se précipitait vers la porte. Itachi le laissa faire, l'invitant à revenir quand il voulait. Le blond avait perçu son rire lors de sa descente dans les escaliers, manquant de se briser la nuque sur les marches. »_

* * *

\- Rien. J'suis allé chier, répondit-il à Kiba.

Mentir à son partenaire n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais Naruto s'en blâmerait plus tard. Quand il comprendra pourquoi il a laissé un mec partager sa salive et toucher son sexe. Erk.

\- Tu vas faire quoi quand tu vas y retourner ? demanda son coéquipier. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas porter de micro. Ou de caméra.

\- Laisse-moi gérer la partie technique. J'ai quelques trucs pas mal. Bon, pas encore brevetés, bien sûr... mais qui pourraient passer la sécurité d'Itachi. J'aimerais juste vraiment savoir pourquoi il m'a pas forcé la main ce soir.

Kiba haussa les épaules, puis regarda sa montre :

\- Merde, mon terrain doit être ruiné ! s'exclama-t-il en se ruant sur son ordinateur et l'allumant.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et dit au brun qu'il le verrait demain dans la matinée, après avoir dormi quelques heures. L'interpellé ne répondit pas : c'était un accro de Farmville, comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Dieu merci, le blond n'avait pas Facebook.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? demanda Sasuke.

Celui-ci était étendu sur le lit, regardant Itachi insérer de la meth dans son anus. L'aîné soupira avant de répondre :

\- La vue ne me plaisait pas.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Toi. Lui. Toi à fond sur lui. Tu ne t'attaches jamais à personne.

\- Et je ne suis pas attaché à lui. Je l'ai juste embrassé. Jaloux, Itachi ?

L'interpellé prit un moment avant de donner sa réponse :

\- Peut-être. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Quel genre de gamin vient ici et refuse Tina ? La moitié d'entre eux vient justement pour essayer d'en avoir gratuitement.

« Et je veux ce gosse pour moi tout seul », pensa Itachi sans le dire.

\- Il est juste clean, c'est tout. Et riche. Je tuerais pour avoir cette montre.

\- Je pourrais largement te l'acheter.

\- Bien sûr que tu pourrais, répondit le cadet en s'étirant. Je veux le revoir. Dis à tes hommes de faire des recherches sur lui.

\- Déjà fait. On devrait savoir qui il est cet après-midi. Mais il n'a aucune raison de revenir. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit gay, Sasuke. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait là s'il est hétéro et clean.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'était un pari entre potes.

\- Petit frère, commença Itachi alors qu'il bougea pour pénétrer le brun, tu es parfois bien trop naïf.

« Peut-être que oui », pensa le cadet. « Mais tu n'as pas senti la manière dont il m'a embrassé. Il va revenir. »

Sasuke en était certain.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Silivrenelya et aux bêtas pour cette intro!


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon bah ça à l'air de bien commencer^^ En plus je suis à l'heure ;)  
J'ai oublié un truc super important la dernière fois... Un gros MERCI à dmnq8 pour son accord de traduction! Thanks a lot!

Voilà le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture!

 **Traducteur :** Jayisha

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _Sasuke eut un petit sourire fin._

 _\- Tu ne me surpasseras jamais, Dobe._

 _Naruto le plaqua au sol, ils roulèrent, rigolèrent…_

 _\- Bang, bang, bang -_

 _Sasuke observa Naruto de ses yeux noirs et sans vie._

 _\- Je ne reviendrai jamais à Konoha. Arrête de me poursuivre, Naruto._

 _\- Bang, Bang, Bang -_

 _Naruto se tenait debout sous la pluie, frissonnant. La seule chaleur qu'il y avait provenait du corps de Sasuke, qui frissonnait aussi, ses lèvres glissant de façon mouillée le long de sa…_

* * *

BANG, BANG, BANG.

\- Est-ce que tu vas ouvrir cette putain de porte, mec ?! Je sais que ton cul est à l'intérieur !

Un retentissant jappement accompagna le cognement furieux de Kiba.

\- Huh ? marmonna Naruto de façon indistincte.

Il se débattit contre la couverture couvrant sa tête, emmêlant ses pieds dans les draps. La couverture glissa de ses cheveux hérissés et la lumière vive du soleil de presque midi agressa directement son visage. Il cligna des yeux, encore à moitié pris dans son rêve. Et puis la réalité lui revint violemment.

\- Oh, merde…

Naruto se précipita hors du lit et courut s'écrasant contre la porte que Kiba était visiblement sur le point de trouer.

\- K-ki-hibaaah ? Il bailla au milieu du nom. Le martèlement s'arrêta.

Naruto composa le code de sécurité qui désactivait l'alarme, déverrouilla la porte, la fit basculer -

\- Aaaargh !

Naruto fut renversé par un animal blanc d'à peu près la taille d'un petit grizzly. Une langue rose mouillée lapa son visage alors que les chaussures de Kiba s'arrêtaient près de sa tête. Le blond qui jurait comme un charretier était presque noyé par la bave de chien quand Kiba rappela enfin son clébard à l'ordre.

\- Ugh, Kiba, tu peux pas garder cette bête en laisse ? dit Naruto avec un haut-le-cœur alors qu'il avait en bouche le goût de la bave de chien. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de l'une de ses mains tremblantes. Kiba le considéra avec indifférence.

\- Je t'ai appelé toute la journée, dit-il lorsque Naruto se tourna pour marcher vers la cuisine. -J'pensais que tu avais dit que tu me verrais bien plus tôt que maintenant.

Kiba ouvrit des placards, vérifia le réfrigérateur.

\- Tu n'as rien à manger ?

Naruto s'était repris et était en train de vérifier son Blackberry. Quinze appels manqués, tous de Kiba. Il se frotta une main sur le visage, essayant de se réveiller complètement.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Le frigo est plein.

Il s'assit péniblement sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Son esprit était encore tourné vers le rêve qu'il avait eu.

Kiba évalua le large assortiment de viande crue qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Ça lui prit quelques minutes, mais il réussit à trouver quelques légumes dans le bac à légumes. Il sélectionna deux lots de viande hachée, quelques poivrons rouges, des champignons et des oignons, puis il se mit au travail. Akamaru, son fidèle animal de compagnie, s'assit sur un côté, la langue pendante.

Naruto possédait une belle résidence, construite en pierres de qualité, qui lui appartenait dans la même ville que celle dans laquelle vivait Kiba, mais il avait choisi d'acheter cet énorme appartement-terrasse dans la ville d'à côté où il travaillait. Il n'avait pas vécu dans sa résidence depuis que son père était mort.

L'appartement terrasse était bien entendu opulent, comme la majorité des choses que Naruto possédait. Son père avait été un businessman ultra-friqué qui avait laissé tout ce qui lui appartenait à son seul enfant.

Kiba assaisonna la viande, la découpa de sorte à ce qu'elle remplisse d'énormes burgers et la mit à cuire à petit feu dans une poêle. Il commença à hacher les poivrons.

Naruto alla dans sa salle de bain, réalisa sa toilette quotidienne et revint, se sentant plus humain. La qualité fantasmagorique de son rêve l'avait quitté pour être remplacée par ses habituelles pensées lucides. Il observa son vieil ami leur servir quatre steaks hachés de taille moyenne saignants sur de larges tranches de pain burger. La viande était surmontée de poivrons sautés, de champignons et d'oignons. Ils s'installèrent.

\- Mmmffhh, grogna Naruto en roulant ses yeux. - C'est putain de délicieux comme toujours, Kiba.

Kiba vint à bout d'une monumentale bouchée avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à cuisiner.

\- J'ai un chef pour ça.

\- J'le vois pas aux alentours. répondit Kiba.

\- Et bien il vient et il remplit les placards. Je l'ai envoyé lui, et le reste de mon personnel de maison, en vacances, le temps que je règle ce cas.

\- Idiot, pensa Kiba. Si personne ne cuisinait pour lui, Naruto vivrait de la centaine de bols de ramen instantanés qu'il avait vue dans les placards. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, Kiba envoyant occasionnellement à Akamaru des morceaux de nourriture que le chien attrapait en plein vol avec une précision millimétrée.

Rassasiés, les deux hommes se frayèrent un passage vers la large terrasse de Naruto. Cela donna à Kiba la tortueuse sensation de voir la ville répandue devant lui à partir de 25 histoires. Il s'assit rapidement dans l'un des somptueux fauteuils parsemant la terrasse. Naruto prit le siège opposé.

\- OK, dit le blond alors qu'il ramenait une jambe sous lui. Le vent fit s'envoler ses cheveux autour de son visage. - Faisons le point.

\- Vendu, approuva Kiba avec un hochement de tête.

\- Uchiha Itachi, bien qu'il ne soit pas le membre le plus âgé, est à la tête de sa famille. Ladite famille est présente partout dans le monde, la majorité d'entre eux trempant dans une forme de crime ou dans une autre. Itachi est l'un des principaux fournisseurs de meth et d'autres drogues au Japon. Il a décidé de s'installer à Konoha et il vend sa merde aux jeunes d'ici. Pourquoi, nous ne le savons pas encore. Il a échappé à la police et à la prison en soudoyant des juges et d'autres fonctionnaires. Le chef de la police de ton département est dans sa poche. Tu travailles sur ce cas sans qu'il ne le sache, ce qui fait que pour moi aussi il ne le sait pas.

Naruto s'arrêta là pour observer son partenaire d'un air narquois.

\- Je sais que des flics m'ont vu au centre-ville. Ils ont probablement dit au chef que je suis là. Tu penses pas qu'il va comprendre ?

Kiba agita brièvement sa tête.

\- J'leur ai dit que tu es en ville parce que tu essayais de récupérer Hana. Et je ne garde pas les fichiers concernant ce cas sur l'ordinateur du bureau, donc même s'ils décident de cracker mon disque dur…

La voix de Naruto diminua dangereusement.

\- Tu. As. Fait. Quoi ? Hana?

Kiba se raidit. Il dépassait le mètre soixante-treize de Naruto de quinze bons centimètres, il était plus lourd que lui d'au moins vingt kilos, mais il était aussi très conscient du fait que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais été capable de battre son ami au combat à mains nues.

\- Je devais leur dire quelque chose qu'ils étaient susceptibles de croire, mec ! Et ils l'ont cru aussi.

Naruto fixa durement Kiba. Les choses s'étaient mal terminées avec Hana. Il ne voulait jamais plus revoir cette pute infidèle.

\- Ça n'expliquerait pas ma présence au quartier général.

Kiba détourna la tête.

\- J'ai, uh. Ça se pourrait que je leur ai dit que tu as besoin de venir ici de temps en temps pour que je t'aide à planifier le mariage.

Akamaru aboya furieusement à la façon dont Naruto piétina répétitivement sur le corps roulé en boule de Kiba sur le sol de la terrasse. Comme Kiba n'avait pas dit au chien d'attaquer, celui-ci restait à sa position. Il chouina de compassion alors que Kiba se relevait finalement et trainait son cul jusqu'à son siège. Naruto se tenait debout, fulminant, à côté de la balustrade, contemplant la ville au loin.

\- Comme je disais, dit Naruto comme si rien ne s'était passé, - Il y a quelques juges que Itachi n'a pas été capable d'acheter. Nous devrons présenter des preuves irréfutables de ses activités à ces juges pour pouvoir le coincer. C'est à peu près où nous en sommes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiba grimaça alors qu'il tâtait quelques côtes.

\- Ouais. Tu y retournes ce soir pour essayer d'avoir la preuve ?

La colère de Naruto s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Les rancunes lui étaient étrangères.

\- Ouais. Et… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. A propos de la nuit dernière. Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi.

Kiba écouta avec un sourire à peine dissimulé lorsque Naruto parla de ce qu'il avait vu et du fait qu'on l'avait embrassé.

\- Donc, ils baisent ensemble ? Inceste. Dégueu.

Naruto ne répondit pas à cela, regardant fixement au loin avec un air pensif sur le visage.

\- Kiba…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu penses que c'est possible de connaitre quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré ?

\- Tu veux dire, comme de la réincarnation ?

Naruto se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Réincarnation ?

De son fauteuil, Kiba se pencha en avant.

\- Ouais. Renaitre dans un autre corps chaque fois que tu meurs, encore et encore.

Naruto songea à son rêve. Au fait d'avoir embrassé Sasuke et d'avoir su sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il l'avait déjà embrassé avant.

\- Des corps différents ? Et à quid du fait de naitre dans le même corps ? Et est-ce que les gens se rappellent de leur ancienne vie ?

Kiba siffla pour qu'Akamaru vienne à lui, caressa son chien derrière les oreilles alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Pas habituellement, non. Les gens ne renaissent pas dans le même corps non plus.

\- Et si tu te rappelles avoir été avec quelqu'un que tu n'avais jamais rencontré avant ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca ressemble à des âmes-sœurs, pas à la réincarnation. Des âmes-sœurs sont attirées l'une vers l'autre encore et encore à travers le temps.

\- Tu crois vraiment en ces trucs, huh ?

Kiba haussa des épaules. Naruto décida que c'était trop bizarre et il chassa la pensée de son esprit.

\- Hey, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans une vieille librairie sur le chemin, dit Kiba. Il fouilla dans l'une de ses amples poches et en retira un volume usé avec la couverture arrachée.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un livre de jargon homosexuel. J'ai cherché chicken snatchitori. C'est du sexe avec un mec inexpérimenté ou un puceau. rigola Kiba.

Naruto vit le rapport avec les préférences d'Itachi.

\- Ça me donne une idée. Si je retourne là, j'aurai besoin d'une raison qu'Itachi trouvera valable.

\- Tu as bien embrassé son frère… En passant, c'était comment ?

Naruto déglutit, incapable d'empêcher son visage de devenir rouge. Kiba, observateur comme toujours, balança sa tête en arrière et hurla de rire.

\- Et bah, la voilà ta raison ! haleta-t-il. - Agis juste comme si Sasuke te plaisait vraiment.

\- Ouais, c'est l'idée que j'avais. C'est juste… J'aurai à aller assez loin, parce que je ne pense pas qu'une preuve ou que ce qu'ils font soit assez pour les faire tomber. Je pense que je dois chercher l'identité du fournisseur d'Itachi, et pour faire ça, J'ai vraiment besoin d'infiltrer leurs vies. Et pour faire ça, je vais devoir agir comme un gay.

Kiba tournait les pages du livre, cherchant un mot qu'il avait vu en passant lorsqu'il cherchait chicken snatchitori.

\- Donc, il y a une chance pour que tu perdes ton behymen ?

Naruto fonça des sourcils.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ta virginité anale, énonça Kiba.

\- Je te hais.

\- Attends, attends, c'est encore mieux là. Il se trouve que j'ai aussi cherché bonobo.

Kiba tourna quelques pages, pleurant presque de rire.

\- Un bonobo est un singe qui a des relations sexuelles, quelque chose comme, toutes les heures. A en juger par comment tu m'as dit que le mot était utilisé, je dirais que l'on t'a invité à participer à une… Kiba tourna quelques pages de plus. - baise sauvage d'un certain genre.

Il était plié en deux sur le livre, étouffant sous des hoquets de rire hystérique.

Naruto grimaça de dégoût.

\- Tu étudies ce truc ?

Kiba tint le livre.

\- C'est la meilleure lecture que j'ai eue depuis longtemps.

\- Peu importe. Est-ce que ça a des astuces sur comment agir comme un gay ?

\- C'est un dictionnaire, abruti.

\- Bon, je suis supposé faire quoi alors ?

Naruto se leva et fit les cents pas sous l'effet de la frustration.

\- Je ne peux pas convaincre Sasuke que je suis vraiment intéressé par lui si je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Penche-toi et écarte juste les fesses.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Kiba se leva aussi.

\- Quel genre de chose aurais-tu besoin de savoir ?

\- Je sais pas. Quelque chose comme… Ce qui attire un mec chez un autre mec. Je sais que moi, quand je regarde une poule, je remarque ses nichons en premier. Ensuite ses cheveux et son visage. Et puis ses jambes. Est-ce que les mecs regardent ces choses sur d'autres mecs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent qui est attirant ? Qu'est-ce qui rend les mecs gay durs ? Naruto inspecta Kiba avec considération. - Tu penses que je suis sexy ?

Kiba revint sur terre rapidement.

\- Je sais que les femmes pensent que tu es sexy, avec ton petit corps ferme et ton apparence de garçon en or.

\- Mais les femmes sont attirées par toi aussi. Elles aiment tous ces muscles que tu as et ton côté agressif. Naruto s'approcha de Kiba, pencha sa tête. - Enlève ta chemise.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux voir si je peux m'imaginer être attiré par toi.

\- On se verra plus tard, dit Kiba alors qu'il se tournait vers les portes de la terrasse. - Fais-moi savoir quand tu veux retourner au club. Akamaru était déjà en train de trottiner après lui.

Naruto attrapa le col de Kiba et le tira d'un coup sec en arrière avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne paraissait en avoir. Kiba alla se vautrer dans l'un des fauteuils et Naruto atterrit au-dessus de lui avant qu'il ne puisse bouger. Akamaru aboya d'inquiétude.

Kiba n'aimait pas que Naruto soit à califourchon sur ses genoux. C'était inconvenant à beaucoup de niveaux. Il recroquevilla ses épaules alors que Naruto crochetait une main aux boutons de sa chemise et la déboutonnait avec brusquerie. La chemise s'ouvrit brutalement.

\- Putain ! Naruto, tu fous quoi ?!

\- Tu es mon partenaire. Tu es supposé travailler sur ce cas avec mon aide, et pas l'inverse, donc le moins que tu puisses faire est de m'aider avec cette petite répétition.

Kiba sursauta lorsqu'une paume forte fut placée sur son téton.

\- Ré-répétition ? Jésus, je ne t'aide pas à faire le gay ! Descends de moi ! Kiba commençait à repousser Naruto par les fesses, quand soudain les lèvres du blond furent sur les siennes.

Ils se figèrent. Environ cinq secondes passèrent.

Et puis ils se séparèrent en un bond, nauséeux et ayant des haut-le-cœur de révulsion. En fait, Kiba eut même un peu de vomi dans la bouche. Il le cracha au-dessus du bord de la terrasse. Il se tourna vers Naruto, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, sa main sur l'arme provenant du département de police qu'il rangeait dans un étui sous sa veste.

\- Si jamais tu fais ça encore…

Naruto leva une main alors qu'il s'étranglait pour retenir son burger.

\- S'il te plait, c'est pas la peine. Ce fut singulièrement déplaisant. A ne jamais répéter. Sa voix chevrota. - Je peux pas faire ça. Je ne vais pas être capable de me convaincre que je suis intéressé.

Kiba reprenait son sang-froid, les frissons torturant son corps faiblissant.

\- Même si le baiser était …?

Naruto détourna les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais le sexe c'est hors de question.

A cette pensée, Kiba hocha la tête.

\- A quel point te sens-tu décidé à faire tomber ces deux-là ?

\- A cent pour cent.

\- Et ben, alors tu pourrais être amené à tester la meth.

Naruto en était venu à la même conclusion. La pensée d'introduire ce truc dans son corps ne passait pas bien.

\- Je pense que tu as raison.

\- Tu sais que je t'aiderai avec les… effets secondaires de ce cas, Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiba parlait du fait que Naruto devienne dépendant.

\- Je sais, mec. Mais je me connais aussi moi-même. Je ne laisserai pas ça devenir une addiction.

\- Je sais que tu as une volonté de fer exceptionnelle et un métabolisme bizarre, mais même toi ne peux résister aux drogues dures, Naruto.

\- Ben, j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer.

Kiba hocha de la tête.

\- Itachi est probablement en train de se demander pourquoi tu n'en as pris aucune la nuit dernière. Tu penses qu'il te recherche déjà sur le net ?

Naruto eut un large sourire.

\- Putain ouais. Mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir ici. Mes gens sont les meilleurs.

Ils discutèrent de leur stratégie un peu plus longtemps. L'idée d'utiliser des caméras et des micros fut écartée. Ils avaient besoin de copies en dur des fichiers d'Itachi pour commencer à chercher son fournisseur.

\- En plus, je peux foutre en l'air ses données financières, dit Naruto.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rencontrer à dix heures la nuit même. Naruto s'habilla d'un t-shirt, d'un jeans et d'une nouvelle paire de tongs que Kiba savait qu'il avait acheté pour presque cinq cents dollars américains.

\- Quel genre de sandales tu as dit que c'était déjà ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se glissait dans la Maserati MC12 noire de Naruto.

\- PechePlatinum.

\- Oh. D'accord. Jamais pensé à porter, disons, des tongs basiques ?

Naruto l'observa curieusement alors qu'il pressait le bouton de contact.

\- Ce sont des basiques.

Il mit une paire de lunettes de soleil D&G sombre en métal.

Kiba s'agrippa à Akamaru lorsque la voiture de course accéléra dans le virage.

* * *

Sasuke descendit au club tôt, voulant voir quand Naruto se montrerait, s'il se montrait. Il se relaxait au bar depuis sept heures quand quelque chose le fit regarder vers l'entrée. On allait sur les onze heures, le club grouillait de patrons, mais tout le bruit et les corps semblèrent disparaitre.

Il était là.

Une chemise couleur vin, un pantalon charbon. Quelques pouces de poitrine tannée visible à travers les boutons défaits de la chemise. Les cheveux dans un désordre sexy que Sasuke savait obtenu avec des quantités généreuses de gel. Comment quelqu'un de si jeune pouvait s'habiller aussi bien ? Sasuke glissa de son tabouret et se déplaça en chaloupant des hanches vers l'endroit d'où Naruto scannait la foule avec nervosité.

\- Tu es revenu, chuchota Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

\- Ouais. Naruto prit note du short en cuir rouge, de la peau blanche huilée. Même du collier ras-de-cou.

Sasuke, soucieux des mots d'Itachi, dit

\- Pourquoi ? C'était la bière ?

\- Ahaha. J'ai été plutôt avide la nuit dernière. Uh, non. En fait… Je…

Naruto hésitait. Ça sonnait incroyablement minable de dire qu'il voulait essayer la meth. A la place, il regardait Sasuke, l'observant vraiment directement lui au lieu de ses vêtements. Ces yeux sombres lui firent oublier ce qu'il était sur le point de dire au point qu'il laisse échapper,

\- Je voulais te revoir. « Non ! » pensa-t-il avec consternation. « Non, je ne vais pas sur la route gay ! File-moi la meth ! La meth ! »

\- Quelle coïncidence, sourit Sasuke - Je voulais te voir aussi. Viens, allons en haut.

\- Mais…mais… Naruto fut pris par la main et mené à travers la foule.

Il fut intéressé de remarquer que les yeux de Sasuke réussissaient le scan rétinien également. Puis il fut poussé à l'intérieur et Sasuke le pressa contre l'acier de la porte dès qu'elle fut close. Ses lèvres placèrent des baisers le long de la gorge de Naruto, de haut en bas sur le côté de son cou.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était de penser à toi, souffla Sasuke.

Les paupières de Naruto s'alourdissaient, s'affaissant alors que le désir se soulevait en lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. « Putain, je ne suis pas en train de laisser ça arriver ! Je... »

Il agrippa Sasuke par une poignée de ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre et renversa leur position. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la mâchoire de Sasuke, de sorte à ce qu'il lui laisserait des bleus, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir alors qu'il pillait ces profondeurs de sa langue. Sasuke s'affaissa, gémit, s'alanguit lorsque Naruto l'attrapa par le cul et le tint contre lui.

Le baiser était brutal.

\- Mmm, grogna Naruto avidement. - Mmmm.

Sasuke trembla dans une véritable tempête de passion, les mains de Naruto l'empoignaient partout d'une façon très inexpérimentée, mais il n'y avait rien d'inexpérimenté avec sa bouche. Elle le blessait avec son insistance et Sasuke accueillait avec bonheur la douleur.

Naruto n'en avait pas assez. « C'est la personne que je suis supposé embrasser pour le reste de ma vie. Il est celui auquel j'appartiens, oh dieu. »

Les jambes fines de Sasuke s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et puis ils glissèrent au sol, Sasuke assis sur ses genoux, prenant une des mains de Naruto et la guidant vers son short dézippé.

Le blond se retira du baiser à la sensation de l'organe dans sa main. Son regard fit des va-et-vient entre le membre et le visage de Sasuke et il haleta. Il lécha ses lèvres meurtries.

\- Je…sais pas si on devrait faire ça.

Sasuke comprit.

\- Ta première fois ?

Naruto hocha de la tête avec réluctance, mais c'était plus que ça, beaucoup plus… il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler maintenant. Le goût de Sasuke avait brouillé son esprit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te montrerai quoi faire.

Puis Sasuke l'embrassait de nouveau. La dernière pensée de Naruto avant qu'il ne se perde dans la brume rouge de la passion fut qu'il était dans une merde profonde.

Kiba allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

* * *

Dans une pièce à laquelle lui seul avait accès, Itachi regardait Sasuke à l'écran alors que ce dernier se penchait sur Naruto et commença à le déshabiller.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Jayisha et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!

PS: il me semble avoir vu encore quelques erreurs se promener... Désolé!


	3. Chapitre 3

Un style différent pour cette hitsoire mais ça a l'air de bien vous plaire aussi, alors on continue!  
Merci et bonne lecture ;)

 **Traducteur** : Jayisha

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Itachi n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. En fait, il n'arrivait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi en colère.

La journée avait commencé par un compte-rendu des types de l'informatique. Ils avaient en fait une dénomination plus technique pour ce qu'ils faisaient, mais comme Itachi n'avait pas de grandes connaissances en informatique, il les appelait juste les types de l'informatique et il appelait ce qu'ils faisaient le truc d'ordinateur. Leur compte-rendu était imprimé, relié et posé sur son bureau quand il se réveilla. Il l'avait lu avec impatience.

Nom : Uzumaki Naruto

Age : 17 ans

Profession : élève de Terminale au lycée

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres informations sur son enfance, ses parents ou encore l'endroit où il vivait. Itachi reconnut l'adresse comme étant une désignant une des coûteuses tours de la ville d'à côté. Il était mentionné que les parents étaient de riches négociants.

Itachi avait presque bavé devant ce rapport. Si jeune. Si devait le revendiquer comme sien. Pourtant, il restait encore la question non élucidée du pourquoi il avait été dans le club la nuit dernière. Quelle que soit la réponse, il avait été persuadé que le gamin ne reviendrait pas, vu la façon dont il avait fui. Pourtant il était ici et c'était évident que la raison en était son propre frère.

Ça n'irait pas. Pire, les gardes d'Itachi avaient découvert les hommes de la sécurité -qu'il avait envoyés pour gérer une petite frappe- complètement farcis dans une benne à ordure derrière le club. Le canon de leurs armes à feu pointé dans leurs culs et plusieurs os brisés. Itachi avait dû graisser la patte de plusieurs patrons avant d'en trouver un qui se souvenait vaguement avoir vu le voyous'engouffrer dans une voiture avec un homme blond qui portait sur lui un costume coûteux. Sans doute le même blond que son frère embrassait avec tant d'enthousiasme sur l'écran. Ce qui signifiait que Naruto n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, qu'il pourrait même être une taupe envoyée pour l'espionner. Il était _certainement_ une taupe.

Donc oui. Il n'était pas content. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que tout était une perte totale. Itachi voulait l'avoir et il l'aurait. Alors il le détruirait comme il en avait détruit tant d'autres qui avaient essayé de l'arrêter.

Itachi observa ce qui se passait à l'écran avec un regard calculateur dans ses yeux sombres. Il saisit son téléphone.

* * *

Naruto rassembla ses dernières pensées avant qu'elles ne se volatilisent complètement et réussit à rouler de façon à ce que Sasuke soit sous lui. Il releva la tête du baiser brûlant et prit une inspiration comme s'il était auparavant en train de se noyer. Il devait réfléchir. Il n'était pas censé agir ainsi.

Sasuke geignit, fit courir sa main sur le torse nu de Naruto. Naruto attrapa la main, remarquant que sa chemise tenait à peine sur ses bras.

\- Non, attends… Sasuke, je peux pas.

\- J'ai dit que je t'aiderais, dit Sasuke d'une voix enrouée. Et si tu me demandes, tu n'as besoin d'aucune aide. Tu as l'air habitué à ça.

Naruto fut saisi par cela, autant que s'il avait reçu un verre d'eau glacée sur le visage. Il se releva rapidement, s'éloignant de Sasuke alors qu'il essayait de boutonner sa chemise. Il observa Sasuke, toujours assis, avec de l'horreur dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Non je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et… Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille le faire maintenant.

\- Tu as dit que tu es venu ici pour me voir. Sasuke était maintenant debout. Naruto fut choqué de voir qu'il était nu. « Quand était-ce arrivé ? »

\- Oui, Naruto mentait. Il fit une pause… peut-être qu'il n'était pas expressément venu ici pour Sasuke, mais il était définitivement la raison pour laquelle il était là maintenant. Ça lui rappela… il regarda autour de lui alors qu'il demandait, - Où est ton frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque part. Ecoute, si tu es nerveux à propos de ça on peut aller lentement. Je suis juste… Je suis vraiment attiré par toi. Et je peux dire que je te plais aussi. Tu m'attires vraiment. Et je peux dire que je t'attire aussi.

Voilà, on y était. Naruto se maudit intérieurement. Putain. S'il suivait l'idée de Sasuke, il serait enchaîné à ce qui était vrai ou inventé. Bon, il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver à utiliser la meth de toute façon. Il referma son pantalon et y rentra sa chemise en se demandant quelle part de vérité il devait révéler. Une partie, mais pas tout, décida-t-il.

\- Ouais. Je suis attiré par toi, Sasuke. Mais j'ai jamais été attiré par un autre gars avant. Je suis hétéro. Tout ça c'est… c'est assez perturbant.

Le front de Sasuke se détendit. Un sourire radieux illumina ses traits alors qu'il se rapprochait félinement de Naruto. « _Merde. J'aurais besoin de lunettes de soleil pour regarder ce sourire », pensa Naruto_. Le visage de Sasuke s'était transformé d'une indifférence boudeuse à une beauté dévastatrice. Le cœur de Naruto fit une embardée douloureuse. « _Je crois que je suis dans la merde_. »

\- Bien, maintenant, ronronna Sasuke. Il s'approcha de Naruto et s'appuya contre lui, entourant une de ses jambes autour de lui. C'est fascinant. Penser que je suis capable de rendre un hétéro gay… c'est une pensée jouissive.

« Ces cils étaient vraiment trop longs », pensa Naruto. Il déglutit difficilement, cligna des yeux, rassembla ses pensées. - J'aimerais qu'on fasse les choses lentement, si ça te dérange pas.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime quand c'est lent.

\- C'est juste que… J'ai besoin de temps pour m'adapter à tout ça.

\- On doit toujours prendre un peu de temps pour s'adapter quand c'est sa première fois.

\- Ouais. D'accord. Donc, tu te reculerais ? Tu sais, ne pas me sauter, et tout ça... ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un son qui, en l'espace d'une seconde, eut l'entière attention de la queue de Naruto. Ça sonnait comme un mélange entre un gloussement et un murmure d'appréciation. Naruto réalisa que c'était le rire du brun.

\- Bien sûr, beau gosse. Je te traiterai gentiment.

Il mordilla malicieusement la lèvre de Naruto.

Naruto détourna sa tête.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Vingt-deux, continua-t-il tout en frottant son nez contre la mâchoire de Naruto.

« Sept ans plus jeune que moi », pensa Naruto. Il éloigna souplement Saskue de lui. Il était écœurant de voir à quel point il voulait dévorer la jolie bouche de Sasuke. Il se força à penser.

\- J'aimerais te voir en dehors de ce club.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'éclairèrent de plaisir.

\- Un rendez-vous ? J'accepte.

Naruto commença à protester, mais il se rappela qu'il était supposé faire croire à ce type qu'il était intéressé par lui. Ce qu'il était vraiment. « Seigneur ».

\- Ouais. Je suppose que tu pourrais appeler ça comme ça. Que penses-tu de demain ?

\- Merveilleux. Par contre, je ne me réveille pas avant 17 heures.

\- D'accord. Je viens te chercher à 20 heures?

\- J'attendrai.

Ils restèrent debout ainsi à se regarder pendant un moment, les sourires se fanant, tous les deux conscients d'à quel point les choses étaient sérieuses entre eux, bien qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés que la veille. Cela laissa à Sasuke un sentiment bourdonnant et à Naruto l'impression qu'il essayait de maintenir son équilibre durant un violent séisme.

A la fin Naruto se rappela qu'ils avaient négocié avec succès l'ébauche d'un rendez-vous.

–Bien, dit-il.

Il se figura qu'il avait progressé convenablement avec l'infiltration qui était à l'ordre du jour. Il pouvait maintenant partir et retrouver Kiba. Il se dirigea vers la porte en acier.

\- Tu pars ? demanda Sasuke. Tu es déjà là. Comme on a rendez-vous et tout, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas un moment ? Nous pourrions juste aller en bas et observer l'action…En même temps qu'il parlait, il mettait son short en se déhanchant légèrement.

\- Non…Je dois y aller, coupa Naruto. Il avait peur de recommencer à embrasser Sasuke s'il ne sortait pas rapidement d'ici. La prestance de ce type l'appelait par tous les atomes de son corps et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon pour gérer ça.

\- Tu ne te sentiras jamais à l'aise avec ta nouvelle sexualité si tu ne prends pas le temps de l'explorer, dit Sasuke alors qu'il se penchait pour le scan de la rétine. - Une partie de l'exploration consiste à se trouver entouré de gays. Par là je parle de moi bien sûr, mais tu peux aussi observer des choses en bas dans le club, aussi. Allez viens, on peut prendre un verre ensemble.

C'était censé. Naruto accepta à contrecœur de tuer une autre heure au club avant de partir. Pour ajouter à sa gêne, alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en spirale, Sasuke s'accrocha à son bras. Bien évidemment, chaque œil du club le remarqua. Naruto grinça des dents, bien conscient du fait que Sasuke disait délibérément à tout le monde que Naruto était hors de portée. Au moment où ils atteignirent l'étage, tout le monde était déjà retourné à ses précédentes activités.

Si c'était même possible, le club était plus bruyant que quand il était monté en haut, remarqua le blond. Il vit une large variété d'actes sexuels qui avaient lieu le long des murs, sur la piste de dance, sur les tables. Les tenues portées étaient si exotiques qu'il se retrouva à les détailler du regard. Les plumes abondaient, tout comme le lycra. Il y avait de la peau partout. Il se tourna vers Sasuke en même temps qu'il se tirait un siège près du bar.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas que c'était comme ça l'autre soir. Je me sens trop habillé.

Sasuke tendit à Naruto le verre fait par le barman.

\- Vendredi soir. Toujours un peu extrê but à petite gorgées délicatement, battant des cils pour Naruto. Dis m'en plus à propos de toi Naruto. Tu vis en ville ?

Naruto raconta rapidement quelques éléments de la fausse histoire de sa vie. Ses parents étaient des négociants prospères. Il était fils unique, et séchait actuellement tous ses cours de mathématiques à l'école. Son père espérait qu'il reprenne l'affaire familiale après qu'il ait été diplômé. Il aimait les ramens et les sports extrêmes. Parfois ses amis proches l'appelaient Kit.

\- Kit? demanda Sasuke.

\- Ouais… tu sais, à cause des traits bizarres sur mon visage. Je les ai depuis que je suis né.Naruto agita distraitement une main devant son visage.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, fixant les traits semblables à des moustaches sur les joues de Naruto. Et alors il comprit. Kit. Kitsune. Ça ressemblait _effectivement_ un peu à des moustaches de renard.

\- Je savais que tu étais jeune, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais si jeune. Lycée, huh ? Tu sembles beaucoup plus vieux.

\- Oh ? Naruto but nerveusement une petite gorgée de sa boisson. Il fit rouler le liquide dans sa bouche. Bourbon.

\- Oui. Peut-être que c'est à cause de la manière dont tu t'habilles. Tu ne t'habilles pas comme un adolescent, même pour un riche adolescent.

Naruto se fit la note mentale de chercher ce que la jeunesse portait de nos jours pour accorder sa garde-robe en fonction. Pour le moment, il inventa un autre mensonge.

\- Mon père dit qu'il faut toujours paraitre professionnel, peu importe le moment.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Je préfère le surnom de Kit plutôt que Naruto. Ça te dérange que je t'appelle comme ça de temps en temps ?

\- Pas du tout.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de parler de lui. Naruto avait quelques blancs dans ses données sur les Uchiha à remplir. Il avait pensé que les deux frères étaient dans la contrebande de drogues et autres merdes, mais il s'agissait majoritairement de Itachi. Sasuke n'était même jamais rentré dans le business jusqu'à il y a sept ans. Leurs parents étaient morts et Itachi avait été seul pour veiller sur son frère. Sasuke accédait aux souhaits de son frère dans la majorité des cas, mais il refusait de prendre des drogues.

\- Ca pourrit ton physique. dit-il en vain, - J'aime mon physique.

\- J'aime ton physique aussi, dit Naruto sans réfléchir.

Sasuke se colora de plaisir, craqua ses épaules comme s'il était ravi. Naruto était gêné mais continua à chercher une clarification sur quelques points.

\- Donc ton frère t'a forcé à coucher avec lui ?

Sasuke arrêta de sourire, tourna son tabouret pour regarder les patrons présents au club.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Plus maintenant du moins. Quand je suis venu vivre avec lui au tout début il a dû…. me convaincre, mais au bout d'un moment on s'y habitue. Parfois c'était même bon. Vraiment bon. Maintenant c'est juste chiant comme presque tout le reste.

\- Te convaincre ? La voix de Naruto était descendue un ton plus bas mais Sasuke ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Il devient violent parfois, particulièrement si il n'a pas pris ses pilules magiques depuis un moment. Mais comme je l'ai dit, tout ça c'était avant.

Naruto fut choqué lorsqu'il réalisa que Sasuke ne voyait rien de mal dans sa relation incestueuse avec son frère. Il avait du mal à concevoir un tel style de vie.

\- Tu es assez vieux pour vivre seul. Pourquoi es-tu toujours avec lui ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules alors qu'il regardait deux jeunes garçons à l'allure efféminée qui se suçaient le visage.

\- Le monde est cruel hors d'ici. Mon frère prend soin de moi. Je suis en sécurité ici.

 _« Je parie que tu l'es »,_ pensa Naruto avec une soudaine et inexplicable colère. « _Itachi a fait un beau travail, à te faire croire qu'il est la seule protection que tu as. Combien de fois t'a-t-il menacé, Sasuke ? T'a-t-il dit qu'il te tuerait si tu partais ? Ça ne fait aucun doute. Ça ne fait vraiment aucun doute. »_ Le conte que Sasuke venait de raconter était celui d'un grand frère maniaque/dirigiste qui était littéralement fou. Probablement une conséquence des drogues qu'il prenait. La meth était seulement la dernière d'une longue liste de substances. Mais Sasuke semblait interpréter les actions de son frère comme des actions faites par amour.

Naruto finit sa boisson et se leva.

\- Je dois y aller maintenant, mais je te verrai demain ?

\- Okay, Sasuke se leva aussi. Naruto s'émerveilla du fait que la simple action de se lever d'un tabouret de bar puisse ressembler à un complexe mouvement de danse. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et fit courir une main sur son torse.

\- Je penserai à toi, chuchota-t-il.

Il suça paresseusement la lèvre inférieure de Naruto pendant un moment. Puis il le relâcha et Naruto se dépêcha de sortir de là avant que son érection ne soit remarquée.

* * *

La Honda marron malmenée que Kiba et lui utilisaient pour ce dossier était garée trois blocs plus loin. Il marcha vivement, se sentant étrange tout d'un coup. Il avait l'impression que sa peau le picotait.

Une fois dans la voiture, il la conduisit avec sa vitesse habituelle jusqu'à un garage souterrain situé à quelques miles de là, où il avait caché sa Maserati. Il n'utilisait pas la MC12 ce soir. Il prenait la GranTurismo à la place. Il y entra et s'assit pendant quelques minutes. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête tournait.

« _Oh Dieu »_ , pensa Naruto. « _Le Bourbon »_. Itachi devait l'avoir drogué. « Fils de pute ! » Naruto pencha sa tête en arrière et essaya de penser.

Il avait bien sûr remarqué la berline non immatriculée qui le suivait quand il était entré dans la Honda. Il savait qu'il devait s'agir des hommes d'Itachi. Il ne s'était pas inquiété. Il avait prévu de les laisser mordre la poussière avec sa Maserati. Maintenant, la situation avait changé. En fonction de ce avec quoi il avait été drogué, il pouvait perdre conscience à tout moment. Il serait inapte à conduire. Il pourrait s'écarter de la route et finir dans un fossé, et donc se rendre facile d'atteinte aux hommes d'Itachi. Et encore, ça c'est seulement s'il survivait.

Le garage était sombre, il devait y avoir peut-être une ou deux voitures en plus de la sienne. Le voisinage était principalement commercial, donc à peu près tout était fermé. Tout était calme. Il n'y aurait aucun témoin si les choses devaient mal se passer.

Des phares surgirent dans le rétroviseur de Naruto. Ses poursuivants, qui pensaient peut-être que les drogues avaient pris effet plus tôt que prévu, venaient enquêter. Naruto s'était trop attardé. Perturbé de voir à quel point il était étourdi, le blond atteignit le dessous du siège passager pour voir où il avait caché son Super-Shorty. Il dut s'arrêter et pencher sa tête sur le tableau de bord lorsqu'une vague de nausée débilitante lui fit grincer des dents. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, ignora les points noirs qui apparaissaient dans son champ visuel. Il chargea l'arme de plusieurs balles, ouvrit sa porte et mit un pied sur le sol en béton du garage. Il se pencha sur la porte et commença lentement à viser.

La berline bougeait lentement, avec précaution. Ils avaient un virage à prendre et alors leurs phares tomberaient directement sur l'endroit où Naruto était assis, se battant pour rester conscient.

La voiture se rendit plus facilement discernable. Naruto prépara sa main, plissant des yeux à cause de la lumière, et tira. Le son et la lumière de la détonation furent titanesques dans l'espace confiné du garage. Le parebrise de la berline venant en sens inverse explosa. Naruto aperçut un bref flash de rouge avant que la berline ne crisse, et n'arrive en trombe vers lui, le pied du conducteur pressé sur l'accélérateur dans des convulsions mortelles.

Naruto roula dans sa voiture et ferma la porte alors que la berline déviait, évitant la Maserati d'un cheveu. Elle heurta de plein fouet un mur dans un tonitruant fracas. Naruto vit l'arrière de la voiture être secoué avant de retomber. Il soupira de soulagement. Ils ne l'emmerderaient plus maintenant et peut-être qu'il pourrait-

La porte arrière de la berline s'ouvrit en grinçant. La carcasse contusionnée et sanglante d'un homme tomba. Naruto pensa qu'il devait être mort mais l'homme se retourna et pointa un fusil directement sur le visage scrutateur de Naruto. Naruto plongea vers le siège passager de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte alors que la fenêtre du côté conducteur explosait. Il roula sur le béton froid. Quand il en vint à se redresser sur ses mains et ses genoux, il fut affolé de découvrir qu'il était temporairement aveugle.

La vision de Naruto s'éclaircissait lentement. Quoi qu'on ait mis dans son verre, ça se répandait plus vite dans son corps à cause de son rythme cardiaque élevé. Ses poumons semblaient tremblotants et caoutchouteux et respirait commençait à devenir difficile. C'était comme si il essayait de mettre du sirop dans ses poumons plutôt que de l'air. Il chercha son arme autour de lui. Il ne lui restait plus que deux balles dans l'objet. Sa vision semblait vouloir s'effacer de nouveau, tout était gris et flou.

Il trouva le Super-Shorty à environ dix pieds sur le sol juste au moment où celui qui lui avait tiré dessus chancela jusqu'à l'arrière de sa Maserati. Il avait son arme à feu tenue avec raideur devant lui et Naruto put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une arme de calibre 50. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Un fusil de calibre 50 simplement pour filer quelqu'un ?

\- Toi… tu viens avec moi, marmonna l'homme. Il toussa du sang et Naruto put voir qu'il était blessé. Du sang couvrait le haut de son t-shirt blanc, sous son veston chic noir.

A ce niveau, l'unique chance de survie de Naruto était d'acquiescer. Il hocha la tête, puis s'étouffa alors que du vomi et du sang s'écoulèrent hors de son nez. Ses bras perdirent leur force pour le soutenir et il s'effondra dans sa propre merde alors que le type s'approchait de lui. Naruto se maintint conscient grâce à la force brute pure de sa volonté. Le type se pencha avec un gémissement de douleur étouffé et accrocha ses doigts charnus au col de Naruto, avec pour intention de le trainer vers la Maserati. Il entendit l'homme ranger son arme dans son étui alors que le poids de Naruto le forçait à utiliser ses deux mains. Il mit Naruto en bandoulière sur sa large épaule.

Naruto avait la tête en bas, une position qui le fit brièvement s'évanouir. Au moment où il reprit connaissance, il était étendu sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, ses jambes pliées pour s'accommoder à l'espace réduit. L'homme commençait tout juste à fermer la porte. Naruto estima qu'il avait été évanoui pendant dix, peut-être vingt secondes. L'homme parlait dans son téléphone alors qu'il vérifiait son côté avec une main. La main était sanglante lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

\- Je l'ai eu, boss. Mais il nous a bien baisés. Ken et Renji sont morts et je suis blessé. 'Sais pas si je peux conduire. Envoyez des renforts-

La porte que l'homme fermait s'ouvrit brutalement alors que Naruto y fit percuter son pied. L'homme chancela en arrière, le téléphone claquant dans le _bloop_ étouffé d'une machine cassée sur le trottoir. Quand l'homme regarda autour de lui, ce fut pour trouver un poing hâlé arrivant directement sur son visage. La rencontre eut lieu et l'homme nota fugitivement que le poing était comme du granite, avant que les fragments d'os de son nez brisé ne filent comme l'éclair vers son cerveau. Il tomba comme un lot de briques à côté de son téléphone.

Ce fut à peu près tout ce que Naruto avait en lui. Il tomba à côté du type et réussit tout juste avec son avant-bras à empêcher sa tête de taper trop fort contre le sol dur.

\- Uuuuuhhhhhhhgkkkhh gémit-il. L'agonie d'un feu crépitant éclata dans l'estomac de Naruto et il se sentit tout près de perdre connaissance de nouveau. Du sang s'échappait régulièrement de son nez. Il repéra le téléphone de l'homme, en pièces, quelques pieds à côté de sa tête. Il se rappela soudainement de son propre téléphone et de ce qu'il représentait.

De l'aide. Plus spécifiquement, Kiba.

Le simple fait de se tourner sur son dos lui prit un temps précieux et une force qu'il n'avait pas mais il réussit. Il tâtonna ses poches avec une main qu'il lui semblait peser une tonne. Ses doigts nerveux se refermèrent sur son Blackberry. Merci Seigneur pour les numéros abrégés.

* * *

\- S'lut, dit Kiba d'une voix trainante. Il était au centre, dans son compartiment, plantant joyeusement du blé dans la toute nouvelle extension de sa ferme. Naruto avait dit qu'il le rencontrerait là quand il aurait terminé et qu'il lui donnerait les dernières nouvelles. Akamaru s'assit à côté de sa chaise, regardant les carrés de végétationalors que Kiba cliquait sur le côté.

\- Kiba ?

Kiba se redressa de sa chaise.

\- Naruto? Jésus, tu as l'air-

\- Je suis foutu, Kiba. Putain d'Itachi… Viens au garage dont je t'ai parlé-

Kiba tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit Naruto vomir.

\- Viens ici, vite. Je galère et le bâtard a appelé du renfort. Ils seront là… dans…

Ce fut tout. Kiba entendit le téléphone tomber comme s'il avait été lâché de doigts morts.

\- Naruto ! NARUTO ! Rien. Naruto était parti, mort ou évanoui et d'autres venaient finir le travail. Jésus, son meilleur ami était HS et il était à au moins vingt miles plus loin.

Kiba se leva en trombede sa chaise et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. L'ascenseur était notablement lent et le temps ici était primordial. Akamaru était sur ses talons, silencieux et alerte à l'anxiété lugubre de son maitre.

\- Kiba ?

C'était Shino. Il venait juste d'arriver pour son poste dans l'équipe de venait juste de commencer à travailler avec l'équipe de nuit. Il fit un pas sur le côté alors que Kiba le dépassait en courant en direction de sa voiture. Kiba ne répondit pas. Sentant qu'il y avait un problème, Shino courut après lui.

Il arriva à temps pour voir Kiba charger sa mitraillette.

\- Kiba, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Sur quel cas est-ce que tu trav-

\- Je dois y aller, Shino. Kiba s'élança agilement au volant de sa voiture. Akamaru avait déjà sauté à l'intérieur et était assis sur le siège passager. Après une brève hésitation, Shino y grimpa aussi, poussant Akamaru sur le côté, si bien que le gros chien fut forcé de se déporter sur la banquette arrière. Sa queue battit de façon brève sur la tempe de Shino alors qu'il se déplaçait. Kiba observa Shino d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je ne connais pas la situation mais on dirait que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. dit le brun avec son ton calme habituel. Il tira un Kel-tech 2000 de sous son manteau trench-coat et le déplia. Kiba n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter et Shino était un homme droit, un bon allié à avoir quand la merde frappait à votre porte.

La FJ Cruiser verte s'éloigna du trottoir dans un crissement de pneu aigu.

* * *

Naruto n'était pas mort. Il s'était évanoui de nouveau. Quand il revint à lui, il espéra cependant être mort. Une douleur cuisante. Il devait être en train de mourir. D'où il était étendu il pouvait voir son Super-Shorty. A cette distance il pouvait entendre les hurlements de pneus qui dérapaient. Il savait qu'il devait s'agir des hommes d'Itachi envoyés en renforts. Kiba ne pouvait être arrivé à lui aussi rapidement. Faisant appel à toute la détermination qui l'avait toujours maintenu en vie, il commença à se frayer un chemin vers son arme.

Cette nouvelle fournée provenait de la garde personnelle d'Itachi. Ils étaient bien plus avertis et expérimentés. Ils garèrent la voiture à l'extérieur du garage et firent leur chemin à l'intérieur à pied, tenant leurs armes automatiques à portée de main. Leur doigt était sur la gâchette et ils avaient l'intention de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Des ordres leur avaient été donnés.

\- Là, pointa l'un d'eux avec un léger mouvement de menton. Les trois autres regardèrent le lieu qu'il indiquait. Un homme blond était allongé sur le ventre à côté d'une élégante Maserati. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui en position accroupie, les doigts pressés sur la gâchette de leurs armes, même s'ils n'appuyaient pas encore. Ils ne prenaient aucun risque. Ils étaient presque au-dessus de lui quand le blond roula sur lui-même et pointa son pistolet droit vers leurs visages. Dans la faible lumière, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu implacable. Les hommes étaient bien trop proches pour oser faire quoi que ce soit mais ils tentèrent quand même de se disperser.

Naruto eut une brève pensée _, « pas assez de munitions, merde »_ , et alors il tira en même temps que les hommes plongeaient à couvert.

* * *

Kiba conduisait comme un démon, poussant l'aiguille du compteur de vitesse à l'extrême droite. Akamaru se recroquevilla sur la banquette arrière et geignit. Shino vérifia simplement son arme à feu Un tel accès de vitesse ne pouvait rimer qu'avec un gros problème à l'horizon. Il voulait être prêt.

Ils étaient toujours à cinq blocs du garage quand ils entendirent le coup de feu. Kiba jura amèrement et exhorta son tank à plus de vitesse. Shino ajusta les lunettes grisées qu'il portait jour et s'immobilisèrent en dérapant devant le garage juste à temps pour voir trois hommes larges charger le corps mou de Naruto dans une Suburban noire. Les hommes repérèrent Kiba et Shino, se tournèrent et ouvrirent le feu sur la Cruiser.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Jayisha et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 4

Bon là c'est même plus du retard hein! Je suis tellement désolée... Avec mon déménagement en cours et la fin de l'année scolaire, je suis bien occupée!  
Bref, je ne vous retarde pas plus et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Il n'y en aura qu'un seul aujourd'hui car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps (pour changer) et comme ça, ça fera durer le plaisir (surtout que je ne sais pas quand on publiera une nouvelle fic après celle-ci...)!

Bonne lecture les gens ;)

 **Traducteur :** Silivrenelya

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Codes américains inhérents à la police signifiant :

10-20 : localisation

10-28 : contrôle des papiers du véhicule

10-55d : envoyez un médecin légiste

10-78 : envoyez une ambulance

11-13 : animal blessé

902h : en route pour l'hôpital

* * *

Shino et Kiba réagirent instinctivement. Ils bougèrent à une vitesse déconcertante dans le seul but de sauver leur peau. Ils se baissèrent, ouvrirent leur portière à la volée et s'accroupirent derrière elles en guise de boucliers. Ils tirèrent tous deux en même temps à partir de cet endroit, faisant se disperser les hommes de l'autre côté de la route. Kiba en vit un s'avancer dos courbé vers l'entrée du garage. Un autre se rua derrière le volant de la Suburban et tenta d'accélérer. Le dernier était tapi derrière un conteneur à ordures. Les deux flics continuaient de se faire tirer dessus.

Inuzuka courut accroupi vers l'arrière de son pick up, les balles raclant le trottoir sur ses talons. Il en sentit quelques-unes passer au-dessus de sa tête. Le brun avait un gilet pare-balles dans son coffre, mais n'osa s'arrêter pour le prendre. Une fois protégé derrière la partie la plus conséquente du Cruiser, il se tourna, visa et fit exploser les pneus arrière de la Suburban qui fuyait. L'engin tiqua, se redressa, et continua de fuser le long de la rue, les pneus crevés criant à sa suite. La voiture perdit de la vitesse.

Shino profita de cette occasion pour se rapprocher des ennemis et leur tirer droit dessus sans se rater. Il élimina de son Kel-Tech l'homme aux ordures d'une balle dans le cœur alors qu'il se levait pour le viser. Invisible aux yeux du flic noiraud, le malfrat caché dans le garage s'avança rapidement et prit Shino pour cible. Kiba lui tira dans la tête juste au moment où son partenaire se baissait, visa instantanément et descendit le conducteur de la Suburban à travers la vitre arrière. Propre et efficace.

L'avant de l'engin prit feu avant de se crasher contre un arbre. Shino courut vers lui, son arme prête à resservir.

Kiba vérifia les pouls de l'homme aux ordures et de celui du garage. Définitivement morts. Pas d'identifiants. Il trottina vers l'endroit où son partenaire s'occupait de Naruto. Son pouls était faible, mais présent. Sa peau était glacée au toucher, ses lèvres bleues dû au choc.

\- Ton 4x4 a encore tous ses pneus intacts, observa Shino tout en jetant un œil au Cruiser. Il faut immédiatement qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Kiba acquiesça. Il fit facilement glisser Naruto sur ses épaules. Son partenaire atteignit la voiture en premier, puis ouvrit la porte côté passager. Il se figea lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kiba à bout de souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il-

Akamaru.

Le visage du brun refléta le choc et le refus. Non. Pas son chien, pas Akamaru. Un faible gémissement naquit du fin fond de son cœur alors qu'il fixait la scène avec une sourde horreur. L'imposant animal était touché, et sûrement à plusieurs endroits. Sa fourrure blanche était souillée de rouge tout le long de son flanc. Il gisait là, immobile, son immense corps couvrant totalement le siège arrière passager.

Shino se mit à l'action. Il prit Naruto, le cala sur le siège passager avant et attacha la ceinture autour de sa forme inerte. Il repéra la sirène de police et la plaqua sur le toit, l'allumant pendant qu'il se ruait derrière le volant. Les clés pendaient dans le contact, là où Kiba les avait laissées. Le noiraud entendit son coéquipier monter à l'arrière avec Akamaru et démarra en grandes pompes, direction l'hôpital. Les cris de la sirène eurent du mal à couvrir les sanglots de Kiba.

* * *

Itachi essaya encore et encore de contacter son équipe. Rien. Le visage tordu de rage, il appela un homme en particulier. C'était un ami de longue date et également un lointain proche. Le gérant ne l'utilisait que pour des occasions spéciales. L'appelé décrocha à la seconde tonalité.

\- Allô ? répondit Shisui d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

* * *

Shino joignit l'hôpital sur le trajet et donna au personnel ses identifiants. Il leur dit qu'il avait un possible cas d'OD _(Over-Dose)_ avec lui donc de préparer quelqu'un pour lui faire un lavage d'estomac. Ensuite, il appela le QG.

\- 10-20, garage au coin de Nakamura et Suisen. Besoin d'un 10-28 sur une Suburban noire 2009 avec ce numéro de plaque (il épela les chiffres qu'il avait vus). 10-55d, 10-78, et contactez Inuzuka Hana, on a un 11-13 sur le chien de son frère. 902h, Shino, terminé.

Le noiraud jeta un œil à la tête dodelinante de son partenaire blond.

«Tiens bon, Naruto.»

L'accélérateur fut pressé à son extrême sous ses larges bottes. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement le volant tandis qu'il dévalait les rues désertes.

Sakura en personne, médecin en chef à l'hôpital Konoha, débarqua en trombes pour les accueillir, suivie d'une petite armée d'infirmières et d'un brancard. Naruto y fut installé et on le fit rouler rapidement vers les portes des Urgences. La rosée avait déjà placé un masque à oxygène sur le visage du blond, assistant sa respiration en difficulté.

Shino regarda, du côté du pickup où il se tenait, Hana arriver juste après dans un vrombissement de moteur, puis un crissement de freins, alors qu'elle s'arrêta derrière le Cruiser. Elle sauta de sa voiture customisée _Hôpital d'Animaux_ , une trousse de secours dans une main et une inquiétude bien visible sur son visage. Elle courut vers Shino, avant de simplement demander.

\- Où c'est ?

Il montra sa voiture et elle arracha la portière arrière du Cruiser. Elle trouva Kiba tenant la tête d'Akamaru sur ses genoux. Il leva une mine ravagée vers elle :

\- Il respire encore mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en sortira, Hana.

Il essaya d'en dire plus mais les larmes noyèrent ses yeux et son visage se froissa.

\- Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider, répondit sombrement sa sœur. Aidez-moi à le mettre dans ma caisse.

Kiba lui offrit un sourire mouillé et acquiesça. Shino se surprit à penser que c'était assez étrange de voir son partenaire montrer autant de vulnérabilité. L'homme était connu sous le nom du Tank au QG, car une fois qu'il s'est fixé une cible, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'arrêter. Kiba était sans pitié.

* * *

Naruto percevait du bruit autour de lui, des mots criés d'une voix urgente et familière, comme dans un rêve au ralenti. Ou un vieux vinyl duquel on aurait baissé drastiquement le tempo. Les phrases s'approfondirent, s'étirèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de mots cohérents, juste des sons étranges. Il avait la sensation de flotter, déconnecté de toute réalité. Intéressant.

Lorsqu'il redevint conscient de son environnement, il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnut pas.

 _Il se tenait dans une sorte de couloir sans fin, bordé d'arbres. La lumière y était d'un doux jaune. Des nuages d'un or rosé rampaient sur le sol, cachant ses pieds de sa vue. Le plafond se fondait en une légère teinte blanche, si lointain au-dessus de lui qu'on le croyait invisible. Il portait des vêtements très étranges. Où était-il ? Et, plus important, comment on pouvait faire pousser des arbres dans un couloir ?_

 _Il regarda les arbres de plus près. Les feuilles, en particulier. Elles semblaient importantes. Les feuilles. La feuille. Cela signifiait quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne pouvait comprendre quoi. Un symbole ? Un coup d'œil plus attentif aux feuilles révéla un événement étonnant : sur ces formes vertes bougeaient des images, comme de vieux films en sépia. Il plissa les yeux... et vit qu'il était dans quelques-uns de ces films. Dans beaucoup, même. Son regard s'agrandit. Il y était dans tous, et l'autre personne y figurant était..._

 _Naruto réalisa soudainement que quelqu'un l'approchait, venant du côté lointain du couloir. Il se crispa. Il ne pouvait même pas voir la fin de cette allée, alors d'où est-ce que cette silhouette venait ? Elle était tout simplement apparue, à quelques mètres de lui, dérangeant les étranges nuages au sol de son pas tranquille. Elle arborait une forme particulière. Qui...?_

 _Sasuke._

 _Mais ce Sasuke était aussi différent du Sasuke qu'il connaissait que la nuit du jour. Celui qui lui était familier était efféminé, passif et, il suspectait, facilement dominé. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'agressif en lui._

 _Ce Sasuke-là en était l'opposé. Naruto pouvait le dire rien qu'à sa façon de marcher, même si l'épée dépassant de son épaule aidait. Sa marche était assurée, confiante, d'une sourde violence. Son expression disait "Je t'éclate aussi vite que je te regarde." La forme particulière venait en fait d'une sorte de nœud violet attaché autour de sa taille avec une énorme corde. Il s'arrêta en face du blond et sourit. D'une certaine manière, Naruto sut que les sourires de ce Sasuke étaient très rares. Il se sentit privilégié d'en être témoin, et d'en être la cause._

 _\- Sasuke ? murmura-t-il._

 _\- Crétin, répondit Sasuke d'un sourire entendu._

* * *

Sakura travaillait bien sous pression. Et dans ce cas précis, c'était un ami à elle, quelqu'un à qui elle tenait énormément. Ses mains étaient fermes lorsqu'elle tourna le corps de Naruto sur son flanc gauche et baissa sa tête blonde. Elle tendit sa paume pour avoir le tube endotrachéal lubrifié et l'obtint immédiatement. Son équipe travailla de manière soudée alors qu'elle s'occupait de sauver la vie de son ami.

\- Préparez le charbon et tenez le labo prêt à examiner quelque soit la chose que je sors de lui, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Puis elle débuta l'insertion du tube dans la gorge de Naruto.

* * *

 _\- Je suis mort ? demanda Naruto._

 _\- Loin de là. Il faudrait plus que de la drogue pour te tuer, crétin, répondit Sasuke après un court ricanement._

 _Crétin. Comme dans son rêve. De nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit du blond. Il décida de commencer avec les faciles :_

 _\- Alors pourquoi je suis là ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?_

 _Le brun regarda autour de lui gracieusement, puis :_

 _\- C'est une sorte de salle d'attente, créée spécialement pour nous. Nos âmes patientent ici jusqu'à ce qu'elles renaissent et qu'elles soient réunies dans la vie._

 _\- Nos âmes ? Genre, n'importe quelle âme-_

 _\- Non. Juste la tienne et la mienne._

 _Naruto se rappela de ce que Kiba lui avait dit à propos de la réincarnation et des âmes sœurs :_

 _\- On a déjà été ici ?_

 _Un autre sourire de Sasuke, puis :_

 _\- Beaucoup de fois. Infiniment. Regarde, dit-il en pointant quelque chose, d'un bras couvert d'une espèce de manche noire._

 _Le blond fixa les feuilles qu'il s'était fait indiquer._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le flic._

 _\- D'autres vies que nous avons vécues._

 _\- On est toujours ensemble ?_

 _\- Toujours._

 _Naruto accusa le coup. Il y avait, dans cette pièce, un sentiment d'intemporalité, comme si le temps lui-même restait suspendu, et qu'il n'y avait pas de hâte à partir._

 _\- Sasuke, est-ce que nous sommes des amants ?_

 _\- Nous sommes des âmes sœurs._

« Kiba avait donc bien raison », pensa le blond avant de reprendre :

 _\- Ca veut dire oui ?_

 _\- Ca veut dire que nous partageons une seule âme. Deux moitiés d'une seule entité, le Yin et le Yang. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que nous sommes amants, même si nous l'avons été. Nous avons également été ennemis, amis. Lors de quelques vies, nous ne nous sommes même jamais rencontrés. Celles-ci furent courtes._

 _Le policier demeura silencieux. Le brun ne sembla pas vouloir briser ce silence, heureux de pouvoir regarder sa moitié. Enfin, celui-ci demanda :_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici, si je ne suis pas mourant ?_

 _Après un haussement d'épaule, Sasuke répondit :_

 _\- C'est peut-être le résultat de ce que mon frère t'a fait boire. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que, même si tu étais proche de la mort, tu n'as jamais vraiment été en danger mortel. Ton corps est bien plus que ce qu'il paraît être._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _Le brun montra d'un geste les étranges vêtements de Naruto. C'était un accoutrement, pensa le blond, dans lequel il ne se serait pas vu mort._

 _\- Ceci est ta forme originelle, celle de notre commencement. Ta première vie. Tu avais un démon scellé en toi, qui avait fusionné avec ton âme._

 _Le flic se pencha légèrement en avant, secouant la tête comme s'il avait mal entendu :_

 _\- Pardon mais, un démon ? Est-ce tu viens de dire démon là ?_

 _Sasuke continua son récit sans relever :_

 _\- Tout comme nous sommes inextricablement liés, tu es lié au démon. À travers les âges, sa présence dans ton âme s'est progressivement affaiblie, jusqu'à ne plus exister (le brun toucha l'étrange duvet sur les joues du blond). Enfin, presque plus. Maintenant, sa seule marque d'existence réside dans ces moustaches et ta force. Une force qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que tu avais lors de ta première incarnation. Et ton corps guérit plus vite que la normale. Il était déjà en train de s'occuper du poison que mon frère t'a donné bien avant que tu reçoives de l'aide._

 _Naruto était fasciné par toutes ces explications, mais ce fut le contact sur sa joue qui retint son attention. La main ivoire ne bougea pas. Une pensée lui vint :_

 _\- Donc, même si nous sommes des âmes sœurs, et liées, d'autres peuvent aussi être liés à nous ? Tu as un démon toi aussi ?_

 _\- En quelques sortes. Mon frère et moi sommes liés. Parfois c'est mon sauveur, parfois ma chute. Ennemis ou frères de sang, il est toujours avec moi lorsque je renais._

 _\- Ça craint un peu, non ?_

 _Sasuke sourit. Le blond enchaîna :_

 _\- Je suis à l'hôpital là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le brun acquiesça._

 _\- Où est ton corps ? Celui du Sasuke que je connais dans cette vie._

 _\- Il dort. Ou plutôt, il semble dormir pour n'importe quelle personne qui le regarde. Quand j'ai senti ton âme ici, je suis venu faire mon enquête._

 _\- Oh. Est-ce qu'il me connait ?_

 _\- Pas plus que tu ne le connais._

 _\- Mais j'ai vraiment eu la sensation de le connaître, répondit Naruto._

 _Il se sentit mal, soudain. Il se regarda et vit que les nuages au sol disparaissaient. Il pouvait à présent voir son corps étendu sur le brancard, Sakura penchée sur lui, Shino, Kiba et Hana observant à travers une vitre dans le mur de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il leva ses yeux vers Sasuke, alarmé :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

 _\- Tu te réveilles, répondit le corbeau._

 _\- Est-ce que je me souviendrai de tout ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant un vaste geste en direction du couloir et de ses arbres étranges._

 _\- Non. Mon incarnation dans cette vie non plus. Ce sera comme si cette rencontre n'avait jamais existée._

 _Alors que la salle s'évanouissait, le blond fut assailli de souvenirs de vies avec sa moitié. Il essaya d'atteindre son âme sœur, désespéré :_

 _\- Ne pars pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Sasuke. Je t'aime !_

 _\- Je sais. Je t'attends, Naruto. Je t'attends toujours._

Naruto inspira violemment, toussa, lutta contre un il-ne-savait-quoi fichu dans sa gorge :

\- Aaarrrck !

\- Maintenez-le, dit Sakura d'une voix soulagée. Naruto, tu m'entends ?

Ses orbes bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement :

\- Unnlvezmoisptindtruuuc !

La rosée enleva doucement les tubes de son estomac et sa gorge. Le blond eut un haut-le-cœur, mais il n'y avait rien dans son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda gentiment son amie.

\- J'ai dit, enlevez-moi ce putain de truc.

Le flic s'assit avec difficulté et non sans trembler légèrement. Son corps lui paraissait fébrile, sa tête lui tournait en plus de tambouriner. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'être revenu d'un endroit très contradictoire. Il fut envahi d'un sentiment de mélancolie, de distance, et surtout d'un terrible serrement au cœur. Puis son esprit s'éclaircit, et tout ce à quoi il pensait actuellement était le fait qu'il avait failli mourir. Il avait été drogué, on lui avait tiré dessus, et il avait. Failli. Mourir. Putain. Ses tremblements stoppèrent alors qu'une rage, glacée et aveuglante, s'abattit sur lui.

Sakura tenta de sourire, mais elle y renonça lorsqu'elle vit une indicible haine se cristalliser dans les yeux de son ami. Néanmoins, elle lui dit :

\- C'était moins une, Naruto. Essaie de rester tranquille pendant que les examens-

Il balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva. Une infirmière se précipita à ses côtés pour prendre sa pression sanguine et autres états vitaux. La rosée resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait le retenir ici, elle le savait, et en plus il avait même l'air en forme. Ses yeux émeraude parcouraient son torse nu alors qu'il se laissait examiner. Une aiguille fut pressée dans la veine située à l'intérieur de son bras, aspirant son sang. Lorsqu'il parla, elle en fut surprise, et leva ses prunelles coupables de son torse :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais ?

L'esprit de Sakura délaissa ses pensées d'amourette de jeunesse pour se concentrer uniquement sur le boulot :

\- Un cocktail létal, comme je n'en ai jamais vus auparavant. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu survivre aussi longtemps à ça. Tu aurais dû mourir dans les trois minutes après l'injection de ce truc dans ton système. Il y avait de puissants anesthésiants dans ton corps, continua-t-elle en consultant le rapport du labo apparu quelques secondes après son réveil. Des narcotiques, et des hallucinogènes. Le tout arrosé d'alcool... T'es un miracle ambulant, Naruto.

Elle leva ses yeux écarquillés et le fixa. Le blond soutint son regard et répondit :

\- C'est toi le miracle, Sakura. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, finit-il en se penchant et en l'embrassant sur sa pommette. Merci, joli-cul.

La rosée rougit à l'entente de ce surnom, mais aussi au contact de ses lèvres. Il l'avait appelée comme ça à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble, car il s'était donné un malin plaisir à lui claquer gentiment les fesses lorsqu'elle le dominait, et de ce fait il l'avait surnommée joli-cul, en référence à son derrière en forme de cœur. Elle aurait aimé le garder un peu plus.

Naruto s'élança dans le hall, quittant sans remords une Sakura perdue dans ses pensées. Il vit Shino, Kiba et Hana parler, appuyés contre le mur opposé. Hana le repéra la première. Ses mots se figèrent sur ses lèvres. Elle le dévisagea avec avidité. Il la regarda sans grande émotion, se demandant pourquoi elle était là.

Kiba dévia son regard pour trouver la raison qui avait poussé sa sœur à arrêter de parler. Il poussa une exclamation rocailleuse lorsqu'il vit son partenaire blond avancer vers eux. Shino sembla approuver, même s'il ne sourit pas. L'amateur canin s'élança vers Naruto, s'arrêta à sa hauteur, laissa passer quelques secondes, puis l'emprisonna dans une étreinte féroce, l'élevant du sol.

Le blond fut légèrement dégoûté de sentir les larmes et la morve de Kiba contre son cou pendant qu'il pleurait ouvertement contre lui. Il fut mortifié de réaliser que ses propres yeux répondaient avec humidité. L'unique raison pour laquelle il laissa durer le spectacle était que, vraisemblablement, Kiba l'avait retrouvé à temps. C'était lui son vrai sauveur, pas Sakura.

Enfin, Kiba se calma et s'essuya le visage sur sa chemise. Naruto passa sa main sur son cou et grimaça. Shino jugea l'espace clean et s'avança. Il n'avait pas voulu s'approcher tant qu'il aurait pu se faire happer par ce trop-plein d'émotions. Le noiraud n'aimait pas être touché, un fait que certaines personnes avaient appris de la manière forte.

\- Tu m'as retrouvé à temps, déclara Naruto. Je t'en dois une, mec, et une grosse.

\- T'es mon frère, Kit, répondit Kiba en agitant la main. Marche ou crève, hein ?

\- Marche ou crève, confirma le blond.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, procédèrent à leur check d'enfance, une série compliquée de mouvements qui se finissait avec leur poing sur leur cœur. Une poignée de mains symbolisant leur engagement à vie d'être là l'un pour l'autre.

Shino replaça ses lunettes et Naruto se rendit compte de sa présence, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son trench-coat. Kiba le remarqua aussi et s'empressa d'expliquer :

\- J'aurais pas pu sauver ton joli petit cul s'il n'y avait pas eu Shino. On a eu de la chance de l'avoir en Joker.

Le blond tendit la main au noiraud, quelqu'un à qui il n'avait jamais fait qu'hocher la tête en sa faveur. Celui-ci n'accepta pas sa main, mais baissa la tête en un signe de reconnaissance.

\- Merci, dit Naruto l'air embarrassé.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Shino. Kiba m'a mis au courant de son dossier. J'aimerais vous aider.

\- Euh, ouais, commença Naruto en jetant un regard à Kiba qui lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Pourquoi pas.

\- Dans ce cas, l'hôpital possède une salle de conférence qui pourrait nous aller. Nous devons parler, finit-il après avoir refait un petit salut de la tête.

\- Ok. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

\- Six heures, 'peu près, répondit Kiba alors que lui, Shino et Naruto commencèrent à marcher. C'est presque sept heures du mat'.

\- Six heures..., murmura le blond pensivement.

\- Naruto !

Sakura s'avança en trottinant, tenant sa chemise. Il la prit et passa ses bras dans les manches, notant que le tissu était sale et déchiré à certains endroits. Cela lui rappela son combat presque mortel, ce qui réveilla une nouvelle fois sa rage.

\- Reste dans le coin pendant les deux prochaines heures, était en train de lui dire Sakura. J'aurai les résultats de tes prises de sang, et je veux te réexaminer avant que tu partes. J'ai cru comprendre que tu seras dans la salle de conférence ?

Naruto acquiesça, en regardant Hana s'approcher du coin de l'œil. Il voulait partir d'ici.

\- Bien. Je te contacterai là-bas, répondit son amie.

La rosée baissa soudainement la tête : elle se faisait bipper. Code bleu.

\- Je pense que c'est le gars que tes hommes ont ramené, Shino.

Puis elle courut dans le couloir, plaçant son stéthoscope autour de son cou, ses sabots claquant légèrement sur le lino.

Après une brève hésitation, Shino la suivit. Naruto partit avec lui. Kiba resta derrière pour demander à sa sœur comment allait Akamaru.

Hana avait avancé timidement, ses yeux sur ce blond qu'elle avait tant aimé. Il l'avait fermement ignorée, et maintenant elle le regardait trottiner aux côtés de Shino, puis disparaître au coin.

L'état d'Akamaru est stable, expliqua Hana. Une balle avait effleuré un poumon, une autre l'avait traversé, manquant de peu sa colonne vertébrale. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais, avec du temps, il s'en sortira.

\- T'es la meilleure véto du Japon, ma soeur, lui répondit Kiba, l'entraînant dans ses bras.

Il l'étreignit pour d'autres raisons que le sauvetage d'Akamaru. Hana s'accrocha à lui, sanglotant doucement. Après quelques minutes, son frère lui demanda :

\- C'est la première fois que tu le revois depuis que c'est arrivé ?

Sa sœur acquiesça contre son épaule, avant de répondre :

\- Il ne m'a même pas saluée. S'il m'avait au moins engueulée, ç'aurait voulu dire que j'existe encore pour lui, mais là, c'est comme s'il ne me voyait même pas.

Kiba l'amena vers une rangée de chaises prévue pour les proches des patients, puis ils s'assirent. Il regarda ses mains pendant que Hana se calmait. Ses paumes étaient raides de sang séché d'Akamaru. Lorsqu'il avait sut que son chien allait vivre, il avait tellement été inquiet pour Naruto qu'il ne s'était pas nettoyé. Il tritura négligemment du noir sous un de ses ongles, avant de rétorquer prudemment à sa sœur :

\- Tu l'as trompé, Hana. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

De nouvelles larmes cascadèrent sur ses joues roses, alors qu'elle répondit en haussant les épaules :

\- Je sais pas. Quelque chose ?

Kiba scruta les yeux noirs de sa sœur. Il avait été divisé quand ce merdier était arrivé. Il n'avait pas aimé ça, mais il avait été forcé de se mettre du côté de Naruto et contre sa propre sœur. Elle avait trompé son ami avec cet acteur de Kankuro, et son partenaire les avait surpris la main dans le sac. En même temps, ce n'était pas dur de les rater, dans sa propre maison, et dans son propre lit. Kiba croyait fermement que la seule raison pour laquelle son coéquipier n'avait pas tué Hana, c'était parce qu'elle était sa sœur. Et que Naruto appréciait trop le brun pour briser leur amitié à cause de _cette salope_ , comme disait le blond.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça.., demanda Kiba.

Cet événement était vieux de six ans, mais il n'avait jamais demandé à sa sœur pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Il reprit :

\- Je sais que tu l'aimais. Et que tu l'aimes encore, apparemment, alors pourquoi ? J'veux dire, il t'a tout donné, il t'a couverte de cadeaux et tu disais toi-même qu'il assurait au pieu. Pourquoi, alors ? Kankuro ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville.

Hana sourit tristement :

\- Parce qu'il était trop... Je sais pas, inaccessible.

Le brun se souvint alors du naturel avec lequel Naruto avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Hana, le nombre incalculable de fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, les instants passés à venir à l'improviste au manoir de son ami, à entendre les cris de plaisir de sa sœur, alors que le son de peaux humides entrant audiblement en contact lui parvenait... Il fronça les sourcils, perdu. Hana continua en expliquant :

\- Il était là sans l'être. Il me regardait, me souriait, riait avec moi... mais je savais que je n'avais jamais vraiment atteint son cœur. C'est... J'étais un passe-temps pour lui. Genre... il ne s'énervait jamais quand je lui disais que je préférais passer la journée avec des amis plutôt qu'avec lui. Il me demandait jamais avec qui je traînais, et il ne me suppliait jamais pour du sexe. Si je décidais de m'abstenir pendant un mois, il ne s'y opposait pas. Si je voulais m'envoyer en l'air toutes les heures, il était prêt à le faire. Il était juste tellement blasé pour tout. Je voulais lui faire ressentir de vraies émotions, savoir si je comptais vraiment pour lui.

Kiba observa sa sœur avec un début de compréhension :

\- Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de Kankuro, comme tu l'avais dit à Naruto. Tu as tout mis en scène avec lui ce jour-là pour que Naruto vous trouve. Tu as fait exprès depuis le début. Tu as volontairement brisé le cœur de mon ami.

Hana lui offrit un sourire amer en ramenant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de poursuivre :

\- Je l'ai vraiment fait exprès, mais son cœur n'a pas été brisé. Je le connais, Kiba. Il s'est senti insulté d'avoir été cocufié mais il n'était pas triste. Il était en colère, pas blessé. Je voulais qu'il soit jaloux, qu'il se batte pour moi, qu'il pleure... tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est nous regarder dans son lit, sur ses draps à mille dollars et dire "Je ne regarderai plus tes films, Kankuro." Et tu veux savoir le pire ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec Kankuro ! On a juste attendu dans ce lit, nus, en parlant et riant nerveusement, et on se demandait si Naruto deviendrait violent. (Elle laissa échapper un rire aigre plein de regrets.) Naruto ne m'a jamais aimée.

Kiba essaya de digérer tout ça, d'imaginer son ami ne pas aimer la femme avec qui il couchait. Hana connaissait Naruto, mais lui aussi. Mieux qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais. Il se rendit compte que sa sœur avait raison. Son partenaire était certes sociable, amiable et insouciant, mais il ne devenait jamais sérieux pour personne. Il ne venait jamais se plaindre de son manque d'activité sexuelle. Hana avait raison, les femmes étaient juste un passe-temps pour son ami blond, et cela ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver pour elles. Et, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il savait que son cœur n'avait pas été brisé. Car son coéquipier ne rigolait pas en matière de loyauté. Et la trahison, il ne la pardonnait pas. Jamais.

Il désapprouvait tout de même ce qu'avait fait sa sœur. Cependant, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et il était inutile de s'apitoyer maintenant. Il tapota gentiment le genou de sa sœur et resta avec elle quelques minutes de plus.

Naruto observa Sakura et l'équipe de médecins s'efforcer de sauver la vie de la brute. Lui et Shino se trouvaient derrière une porte vitrée. Le blond sentit un pic d'indignation en sachant que ce malfrat avait droit aux soins médicaux, mais reconnut tout de même l'utilité de le garder en vie.

\- Il m'a pointé avec un flingue de calibre 50, rappela le flic, tout en regardant Sakura aboyer ses ordres.

\- Oui, confirma Shino. Cette arme a été récupérée sur la scène de crime en même temps que la tienne. Ton téléphone est aussi en garde à vue. Cet homme était le seul encore en vie quand la police est arrivée sur les lieux. Ils l'ont fouillé et examiné. Apparemment, ce flingue est réputé pour être associé à lui et toutes ses actions.

Naruto se souvint s'être demandé quel genre de taré se baladait avec un engin à la puissance pareille.

Le gars ne ressuscita pas. Sakura jura de frustration. Puis elle repoussa de son front ses cheveux humides de sueur, demanda à son équipe de noter l'heure et rejoignit Naruto et Shino dans le couloir. Elle semblait offensée de ne pas avoir pu sauver la vie de cet homme. Elle leur parla, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine :

\- On n'a pas pu le sauver. Les dommages cérébraux étaient trop sévères, et les fragments osseux logés trop profondément. Il n'a même pas repris connaissance. Elle les regarda tour à tour. On aurait dit que son visage avait été fracassé par un boulet de démolition, son nez était complètement pulvérisé, et ses pommettes fracturées.

Naruto se rappela vaguement avoir cogné la brute. Il répondit avec hésitation :

\- Je l'ai frappé. Mais je ne pensais pas y être allé aussi fort.

\- Hm. Je sais que tu as toujours été plus fort que la moyenne, Naruto, mais tu n'as pas pu faire ce genre de dégâts avec ton poing, même si tu n'avais pas été mourant, rétorqua la médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

Kiba arriva à ce moment-là :

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, Sakura. Naruto a toujours montré une force incroyable quand il a de sérieux problèmes. Il est bizarre, c'est comme ça.

Sakura eut l'air pensif pendant un moment, puis elle soupira, secoua légèrement sa tête et partit remplir les formulaires de décès.

* * *

Shino, Kiba et Naruto se dirigèrent alors vers la salle de conférence.

\- Ok, commença Kiba quand lui et Shino eurent dans les mains une tasse de café noir extra-fort Naruto se sentait encore trop nauséeux pour en prendre. Tu nous dis ce qui est arrivé au club, et on te dit ce qui est arrivé après ton appel.

Il regarda avec impatience son ami blond en prenant une gorgée.

L'esprit concis du doré revint. Il parla posément et avec intelligence. Il laissa de côté la partie où Sasuke est intervenu, le baiser et les étreintes, mais il leur dit tout le reste, surtout les choses que le cadet Uchiha lui avait raconté sur sa vie. Son ton indiqua clairement à Kiba que Naruto rongeait son frein avant de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Le flic brun était bien décidé à être à ses côtés quand ce joyeux événement arriverait.

\- Quand est-ce que Sasuke t'a passé la drogue ? demanda Shino.

Cela attira l'attention du blond :

\- Ce n'était pas lui. C'était Itachi, j'en suis sûr.

Les lunettes du noiraud scintillèrent faiblement à la lumière du jour, provenant des stores vénitiens accrochés aux larges fenêtres, puis il rétorqua :

\- Tu viens de dire qu'Itachi n'était pas présent.

\- Non, il l'était pas, mais-

\- Tu as pris un verre avec Sasuke, non ?

\- Oui, mais-

\- Qui a proposé de boire en premier ? continua Shino.

\- C'est Sasuke, mais j'te dis que-

\- Et qui t'a tendu le verre ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Naruto se tut. Le noiraud était un agent confirmé, et le blond se souvint soudainement sa réputation à faire craquer les suspects en interrogatoire. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, était-ce la combinaison de son esprit à la logique implacable et la manière dont ces lunettes vous rendent fous au bout d'un moment. Le doré mourrait juste d'envie de les lui arracher et de les jeter par terre pour les écraser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que de tous petits morceaux noirs de rien du tout.

Mais il se remémorait bien Sasuke, lui tendant un verre. Le barman avait donné les deux verres au cadet Uchiha, et celui-ci avait tendu le sien à Naruto. Y avait-il eu autre chose de plus ? Le blond ferma les yeux et ramena la scène du club dans son esprit.

Un agent de police - vraiment n'importe quel flic - remarque toujours plus de détails que la moyenne. Naruto revint sur ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie au bar.

 _Sasuke lui a tendu le verre du barman, puis-_

Il figea cette image. Juste là.

 _Il avait été obnubilé par Sasuke, par son baiser, ses caresses... Mais juste à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il s'était assis au bar, il avait jeté un coup d'œil au barman, juste par réflexe de flic à détailler ses environs. Il avait alors eu un regard méfiant dans la direction du blond pendant que l'homme passait les verres au cadet Uchiha. Celui-ci avait le visage ouvert, souriant, insouciant. Il avait tendu les boissons au policier en parlant, sans aucune tension dans sa voix ou dans ses gestes. S'il en avait eu, Naruto aurait été alerté._

 _Sasuke ne l'avait pas regardé boire, contrairement aux personnes fautives qui attendent de voir l'effet du poison sur leurs victimes. Il avait été à l'aise. Quand il lui a souhaité bonne nuit, il n'avait pas scruté le blond à la recherche de signes témoignant de son état vaseux. Il lui avait léché et sucé la bouche. Il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il y avait eu la moindre chance d'ingurgiter la drogue que Naruto avait avalée._

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, le poing contre sa bouche et le coude étalé sur la table où tous trois se trouvaient. Ses compagnons le regardèrent en silence, alors qu'il contemplait un rouge-gorge mâle essayer de suivre une femelle sur une branche à l'extérieur. La journée avait l'air d'être belle, et pourtant, il était coincé là, fraîchement sorti d'un face à face avec la mort, et réticent d'admettre que ses sentiments amicaux pour Sasuke obscurcissaient son jugement.

Mais Shino n'avait pas tort. Et parce que Naruto était un bon flic, il fut forcé d'admettre que, s'il parvenait à faire croire dur comme fer aux Uchiha qu'il était un ado clean de dix-sept ans, alors Sasuke pouvait très bien le charmer et l'obliger à boire assez de stupéfiants pour tuer un putain d'éléphant.

Non. Le brun n'avait pas tenté de le tuer. Cela venait à l'encontre de toutes les autres preuves en sa faveur, mais le blond savait, au fin fond de son être, que Sasuke n'était pas malveillant. Il n'avait pas les couilles pour tuer quelqu'un, et n'essaierait certainement pas de blesser Naruto. Il le dit aussitôt à ses partenaires.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, commença Shino. Il-

Mais Kiba avait bien observé les réactions et les émotions de son ami blond. Il y avait quelque chose que son coéquipier ne leur disait pas.

\- Shino, laisse tomber.

Celui-ci obtempéra pour le moment.

\- Ce qu'on doit faire, déclara Kiba en détaillant Naruto, c'est continuer ton plan d'infiltration dans le cercle de cet enfoiré. On en est où là-dessus ?

\- Je..euh...ainrndvou, marmonna le flic blond en serrant ses mains soudainement tremblantes sur la table et regardant ailleurs.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kiba.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous. Avec Sasuke. Ce soir.

Son partenaire dût couvrir sa bouche d'une main pour cacher son large sourire, mais Shino répondit derechef :

\- Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser retourner quelque part où les Uchiha pourraient être alors qu'ils ont essayé de te tuer. Ca ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit de te demander pourquoi ils ont justement essayé ? Ta couverture a sauté. Il se tourna vers Kiba. Comment tu peux encore parler de l'infiltration alors que tu sais pertinemment tout ça ?

L'interpellé ne put se retenir de hurler de rire qu'en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'au sang :

\- Parce que je connais Naruto. Il a quelque chose derrière sa petite tête de casse-cou. Un moyen de tourner cette tentative de meurtre à son avantage. Il regarda son ami blond. N'est-ce pas ?

Naruto leur répondit en souriant, bien que celui-ci n'atteigne pas ses yeux :

\- Exactement. Et je sais aussi comment je vais faire.

Shino eut une expression embêtée. Et suspicieuse :

\- Quel est ton plan ?

\- De mon point de vue, on a besoin de garder Itachi en prison assez longtemps pour obtenir un mandat _(de perquisition, NdT)_ , et du coup mettre la main sur les trucs exacts dont on a besoin pour le faire couler, pas vrai ? questionna le blond.

Kiba et Shino acquiescèrent. Il continua :

\- Bon, et bien alors, je vais aller voir Itachi et réussir à ce qu'il me donne consciemment, à moi, un mineur, n'importe quelle substance illicite pour le mettre hors-jeu. Il sortira de taule en payant sa caution, sûrement après quelques heures seulement, mais ça devrait être assez longtemps pour qu'on fouille bien comme il faut. Je vais juste avoir besoin de renforts. Je ne veux pas être obligé de vraiment prendre c'te merde.

Son plan fut décrit aux deux agents stupéfaits. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Kiba se leva lentement et applaudit :

\- Magnifique. Si t'arrives à le faire, ça mériterait un Oscar _(César)._

Shino se contenta de les fixer :

\- Tu es exactement la raison pour laquelle je travaille seul, dit-il au blond.

Car les personnes comme Naruto étaient bien trop imprévisibles.

* * *

Itachi regarda Sasuke se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Il était 19h. Ils se trouvaient à l'étage du club, et pouvaient entendre les basses traverser le sol, tel un tonnerre en sourdine. Le cadet chantonnait doucement en appliquant une bonne couche de crayon noir sur ses yeux. Son vernis charbon contrastait violemment avec sa peau d'ivoire. Son slim noir moulant mettait en valeur son délicieux fessier lorsqu'il se cambrait vers le miroir, et son haut en résille découvrait délicatement son dos. Cette fois, il avait troqué son ras-de-cou contre une chaîne en argent ornée de l'éventail familial. Sasuke s'arrêta de marmonner et chanta vraiment quelques lignes d'une chanson.

"Iiiiii've had other guys… Iiiii've looked into their eyes… but I never knew love before… till you walked through my door…" _("J'ai connu d'autres gars... J'ai regardé dans leurs yeux... Mais je ne connaissais pas l'amour avant... Jusqu'à ce que tu frappes à ma porte..." Extrait de "True Blue" de Madonna)_

Itachi grimaça. Son petit frère avait toujours été fan de Madonna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette chienne chantait comme une daube.

Shisui était arrivé au garage et trouva les lieux bouclés et grouillant de flics. Il se fondit parmi les badauds et surprit quelques bribes de conversations entre policiers, qui disaient que le blond avait survécu, que des agents étaient arrivés pour l'arracher aux hommes d'Itachi juste au moment où ils allaient s'échapper. Fait surprenant, Shisui ne put entendre qui était ce blond, à part son nom qu'il connaissait déjà d'Itachi, et le fait qu'il avait été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

L'homme était allé voir là-bas, afin de récupérer Naruto, mais deux flics en civil barraient le chemin à l'extérieur de la chambre, et la médecin traitant elle-même n'avait pas quitté le blond. Shisui avait appelé Itachi pour demander ses ordres, en lui disant que les deux agents devant la porte n'avaient pas l'air commode. L'homme aurait pu s'en occuper seul, mais ne voyait pas comment les attirer un par un sans les alerter. Et puis, les deux étaient costauds. Itachi lui avait alors dit de ne s'occuper que de son homme survivant, pour que les fédéraux ne lui extorquent aucune information à propos des Uchiha. Shisui avait raccroché, et avait injecté une seringue pleine d'air dans l'intraveineuse de l'homme que Naruto avait frappé, tels étaient les ordres. Il s'était finalement glissé hors de l'hôpital, juste au moment où Sakura et les autres docteurs se précipitaient dans la pièce pour sauver l'agent.

Itachi avait beaucoup réfléchi sur tout ce que lui avait rapporté Shisui. Deux flics mais aucun parent n'était venu aux nouvelles de Naruto. Cela sonnait faux. Les parents sont censés s'inquiéter quand leur enfant frôle la mort. Car l'aîné Uchiha avait vraiment essayé de le tuer. Il avait ordonné à ses hommes de ramener le gamin si par hasard il survivait, mais il avait également demandé au barman de préparer la boisson du blond avec assez de drogue pour arrêter son coeur sur-le-champ.

Honnêtement, il avait observé, stupéfait, lorsque le gosse avait continué de siroter son verre sans aucun effet apparent : il s'attendait à ce qu'il tombe raide mort dans son club. Il avait ensuite regardé, de plus en plus effrayé, le blond se lever, laisser Sasuke l'embrasser et enfin sortir du club en marchant correctement. Il avait alors ordonné à ses hommes de le suivre.

Tout ceci avait été fait et vu à partir de sa confortable salle privée. C'était ici qu'il gardait toute information importante, de l'argent liquide, de la drogue et des armes. Il avait épié son petit frère et Naruto en pleine action, sur le sol de ses appartements, et avait décidé qu'après tout, il ne voulait plus du blond. Sasuke était trop attaché à ce gamin. Il le voulait mort, ce gosse, un point c'est tout.

Mais ce foutu rejeton avait survécu. Et son cadet sortait avec lui. Seulement, une petite question demeurait. Enfin, deux. Premièrement, est-ce que Naruto savait qui avait tenté de le tuer ? Et deuxièmement, est-ce qu'Itachi oserait réessayer ?

La réponse aux deux sembla être positive. Itachi savait sentir les taupes. Il s'assit, se demandant comment procéder pour cette fois. Bien sûr, il pouvait simplement pointer un flingue sur la tête blonde, mais il ne pensait pas que cet homme, garçon, ou il ne savait quoi était assez stupide pour se remontrer ici. Pas après ce qui était arrivé. Mais l'aîné désirait le voir mort. Il pouvait aller près de chez lui. Et s'il s'avérait que le gamin était en fait un flic, Itachi avait des hommes dans la police qu'il pouvait utiliser. Il s'adressa à Sasuke, qui brossait ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent :

\- Je ne pense pas que Naruto viendra ce soir, Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le cadet en choisissant une eau de Cologne, qu'il appliqua légèrement dans son cou et à l'intérieur de ses poignets.

\- Juste un pressentiment.

\- Il viendra. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi ?

Itachi rétrécit ses yeux, rencontrant le regard de son frère dans le miroir :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le vois, Sasuke. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Le cadet ne commenta pas. Il n'argumentait jamais avec son aîné. C'était mieux d'accepter humblement les remarques et souhaits d'Itachi, mais il n'avait pas non plus dit qu'il ne reverrait pas Naruto. Ce détail n'échappa pas au grand brun. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander une réponse quand l'un des gardes buzza à l'interphone de la porte en acier.

\- Patron, le gamin blond est revenu. Vous nous avez dit de garder un œil sur lui.

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, incapable d'y croire, alors que son cadet lui offrit un sourire aveuglant et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Avant de s'en apercevoir, Naruto était tombé dans ses bras, sanglotant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Itachi remarqua, avec un émerveillement médusé, les vraies larmes, la façon dont le corps du blond tremblait de terreur. Il était hystérique.

\- Oh Sasuke ! cria presque l'infiltré.

Son poids déséquilibra l'interpellé, qui bataillait pour les maintenir debout, et le brun tomba sur ses fesses avec Naruto accroché à son cou comme une moule à son rocher :

\- Sasuke, on m'a _agressé_ !

* * *

Dans un bâtiment abandonné, un pâté de maisons plus loin, Kiba regarda ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à la porte d'acier, en direct de l'ordinateur portable de Shikamaru. Celui-ci était l'un des techs personnels de Naruto, un génie de l'informatique connu des cercles geek. Il était dans l'équipe de renforts qu'Inuzuka avait formée pour cette mission. La-dite équipe comprenait aussi Shino et un autre gars dans le club sous couverture, nommé Sai.

Shino avait recommandé ce Sai pour deux raisons : premièrement, c'était un agent bien plus ingénieux qu'on ne le pense, et qui en plus était vif d'esprit et d'action. Deuxièmement, il était aussi gay que le Nouvel An et pouvait tout-à-fait se fondre dans la masse. Shino avait ajouté que Sai était très doué en combat rapproché.

Tous les techs (et Naruto) portaient des équipements de communication sans fil aux oreilles, gadgets pour lesquels Shikamaru avait garanti un passage inaperçu aux yeux des gardes aux deux neurones. Ils écoutèrent la performance du flic blond. La voix de Sai retentit dans la salle déserte où se trouvait l'équipe :

\- Il est bon. Très bon. Je... hé, beaugosse, tu veux danser ?

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, Sai avait été distrait. Il se concentra sur Naruto. Il portait une mini caméra sous forme de stylo dans la poche de son tshirt. Le rendu visuel était sombre à présent, vu que Sasuke l'étreignait, mais le son était clair et fort.

* * *

Sasuke regarda, choqué, la boule de nerfs hystérique dans ses bras. Il fit de doux sons réconfortants, caressant ses cheveux blonds et son dos musclé. Il demanda :

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bien que ses yeux océan fussent remplis de larmes, ils ne perdaient pas pour autant leur acuité. Le flic avait bien observé les réactions des deux frères à la seconde où il avait passé la porte. Le visage de Sasuke avait rayonné de plaisir en le voyant arriver. Celui d'Itachi avait été plus sous le choc, pour passer ensuite par de la haine et de la méfiance.

L'aîné pensait sûrement que le _gamin_ était trop loin pour le remarquer, sinon, il ne se serait pas ainsi révélé. Car il s'était recomposé une expression d'indifférence juste après, confirmant les soupçons de Naruto. Si le grand brun n'avait pas attenté à sa vie, il aurait été aussi inquiet que Sasuke.

C'était sûr : Itachi était celui qui l'avait drogué. Mémorisant l'information dans un coin de sa tête, le blond continua sa scène, camouflant sa rage sous des pleurs bruyants :

\- J'- é-é-é-étais en train de conduire pour rentrer chez moi et j'ai commencé à me sentir pas bien et puis ces gars m'ont tiré dessus et-et-et ils ont failli me tuer ! bégaya l'infiltré de manière ultra-convaincante avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule du cadet.

Pendant ce temps, il lui sembla entendre Sai demander à quelqu'un de danser.

\- Quoi ? souffla Sasuke, ébahi. Qui voudrait s'en prendre à toi pour te tuer ?

Il s'agrippa à la _victime_ telle une maman poule qui rassemblerait ses petits sous son aile.

Itachi en avait sa claque de cette scène surjouée et bien trop évidente. Mais il joua le jeu, approchant doucement les deux jeunes hommes au sol, puis :

\- En effet. Et s'ils te tiraient dessus, comment t'es-tu échappé ?

Naruto leva son visage strié de larmes vers l'aîné. Ses yeux étaient grands, azur et candides :

\- Je-J'avais une arme. C'est mon garde du corps qui me l'a donné. Il était pas d'accord que je vienne dans ce quartier tout seul. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à mes parents, mais il m'a donné son pistolet. Il disait que c'était juste au cas où. Du coup, je l'avais dans la voiture.

Le blond finit sa tirade en réapprovisionnant son stock de larmes fraîches. Sasuke fit des petits sons irrités avec sa langue contre son palais, continuant ses caresses dans les cheveux dorés.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? demanda doucereusement Itachi.

\- Ouais, balbutia-t-il. Pourtant, tout ce que j'ai pris c'était un verre ici au bar. Mais j'avais pas été malade l'autre nuit quand je suis venu pour la première fois, donc c'est peut-être les crevettes que j'ai mangées avant de venir.

L'aîné observa et écouta attentivement. Dans son milieu, il avait appris à déceler les signes de mensonges, qu'ils soient verbaux ou corporels. Là, il ne pouvait en déceler aucun. Naruto leva ses yeux vers lui des bras de Sasuke, l'air vraiment effrayé. Le grand brun fut obligé de considérer le fait que ce gamin croyait ce qu'il disait. Il flancha. Puis se souvint du problème de ses parents :

\- Même si tes parents ignoraient où tu étais hier soir, tu viens de dire à Sasuke que tu étais à l'hôpital. Comment peuvent-ils te laisser hors de leur vue si tôt après être passé si proche de la mort ? Je suis sûr que la police leur a dit qu'on t'avait tiré dessus, malgré les efforts de ton garde du corps pour garder le secret.

Les sanglots du blond s'arrêtèrent, avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- J'ai... j'ai un peu fait le mur, en fait. Je voulais revoir Sasuke. Enfin bref, ils pensent la même chose que moi : que quelqu'un dans ce quartier a vu mes vêtements et a essayé de me voler. C'est pour ça que je suis habillé différemment ce soir.

Il ondula une main tremblotante vers ses habits. Naruto portait une chemise, un jean et des baskets Ed Hardy by Christian Audigier. Une tenue un peu en-dessous de la dernière fois, mais toujours chère. Et Itachi pouvait sentir l'odeur du neuf de là où il était. Il fixa les orbes bleus.

«Il dit la vérité, décida-t-il. Ou ce qu'il croit être vrai.» Il se relaxa légèrement, et analysa les façons d'utiliser la situation.

Sasuke plaça de tendres baisers sur la joue humide et la chevelure du blond. Cela calma encore plus l'apeuré. Après plusieurs minutes de cajoleries et autres gestes à vomir, Itachi détestait voir son frère le toucher, le cadet aida le blond jusqu'au salon blanc à proximité, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur un sofa. L'aîné les suivit derechef, songeant à combien son impression sur le garçon avait été altérée.

\- Pardon, marmonna Naruto à son voisin d'un ton faussement embarrassé. J'ai bredouillé comme un bébé. Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude, mais on m'a jamais tiré dessus et je ne pensais qu'à venir ici. Je savais que je me sentirai mieux en te voyant.

Le flic eut la nausée, tellement cela l'écœurait de devoir jouer quelqu'un d'aussi faible, mais il pouvait deviner que c'était la manière dont un adolescent réagirait s'il avait été dans sa situation.

Sasuke sourit. C'était sûr, il n'était pas du genre à réconforter les types du genre macho comme le blond... Mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme Naruto avoir besoin d'être réconforté, en même temps. Il se surprit à vouloir protéger ce garçon lorsqu'il avait vu ses larmes. Cependant, le cadet Uchiha était plutôt celui qui avait besoin de réconfort.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir. On peut oublier le rendez-vous et rester ici si tu veux. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, où même plus. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Perdu dans ses pensées, cette annonce suffit à retenir l'attention d'Itachi. Une idée lui vint :

\- Oui, Naruto, ce qui t'est arrivé est traumatisant. Tu es plus que le bienvenu ici, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. En fait, j'ai peut-être LA chose qui pourrait t'aider.

Il se leva et disparut dans les pièces de derrière. Le blond regarda Sasuke :

\- J'ai complètement oublié le rendez-vous, mentit-il. Si ça te va, j'aimerais rester ici.

Le brun lui murmura que ça serait très bien. Puis il fronça les sourcils :

\- Mon frère va sûrement te reproposer de la meth... tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre si tu ne-

Le flic arriva à faire un regard torturé :

\- En fait, je veux oublier ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Sasuke. Les armes étaient si grosses et ces hommes m'ont fait du mal...

Le cadet Uchiha entraîna son voisin dans une nouvelle étreinte :

\- Shhh, n'en parle plus.

Le doré acquiesça, puis continua dans une voix admirablement tremblante :

\- Si ce qu'il a peut me faire oublier, ne serait-ce que pour un instant... Enfin c'est juste une fois. Ca fait pas de mal une fois, non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Itachi revint avec une petite boite gravée. Il la plaça sur une table basse en verre, en face de Naruto, et l'ouvrit. Il y avait là de la meth crystalisée, parmi d'autres drogues. Le blond leva son regard vers le grand brun, anxieux mais clairement curieux.

\- Je pourrais avoir des problèmes si je prends ça, non ? dit le flic. J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin demain... Si on trouve ce truc dans mon organisme... J'ai que dix-sept ans...

L'aîné sourit :

\- Les rapports médicaux peuvent être altérés, les docteurs corrompus...

Le blond acquiesca et sourit à présent. Sai et Shino devraient être en train de débouler dans le club en ce moment-même. Itachi a consciemment offert de la drogue à un mineur. Il attendit.

Et attendit encore.

* * *

\- Bordel à foutre, tu peux pas réparer ça ? aboya Kiba sur Shikamaru.

L'écran sur l'ordinateur portable ne montrait rien d'autre que de la neige et l'équipement sans fil de Naruto avait été anéanti juste après qu'il soit entré dans ce salon. La dernière chose qu'ils avaient entendue était leur partenaire blond disant qu'il était habillé différemment.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Sasuke a dû étreindre Naruto avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Je pense que le stylo est tombé et a endommagé la caméra. Pour son micro, cette pièce a une espèce de système de brouillage, répondit le technicien.

Shino était au club avec Sai, ils attendaient le signal pour y aller.

Kiba et le génie informatique se regardèrent nerveusement.

\- Bah, déclara gaiement Sai dans leurs oreilles, Naruto peut se débrouiller tout seul, non ? 'Fin c'est ce que vous dites toujours. Oh j'adore cette chanson ! Danse avec moi Shino !

Kiba et Shikamaru écoutèrent Shino menacer Sai de lui exploser le crane d'une voix calme.

\- Le problème c'est pas de savoir s'il peut se débrouiller tout seul ou non... marmonna Kiba. C'est de savoir qu'il est là-dedans, désarmé, avec quelqu'un qui a essayé de le tuer et nous qui ignorons si on doit faire une descente ou pas. On n'aura pas deux fois la même chance, et on peut pas la foirer.

\- On dirait bien qu'on l'a déjà foirée en perdant le contact avec lui... répondit Shikamaru en mâchouillant un cure-dent.

Kiba fut contraint d'approuver. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup.

* * *

A suivre...

J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous promets rien. Merci de votre patience!  
Encore merci à Silivrenelya et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou c'est moi...  
Oui là j'ai vraiment très très honte! Au début j'avais une excuse (mon déménagement mi-juin) et après bah... nope, plus d'excuse. Juste une vieille flemme. Bref, aujourd'hui me voilà motivée pour remettre les pendules à l'heure en vous proposant le chapitre suivant!  
Un énorme merci pour votre patience et vos messages ;)

 **Traductrice:** ninou07000

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Itachi regarda tour à tour les offres dans la boîte gravée, et Naruto. Sasuke regardait Naruto et son frère. Naruto ne regardait que la méthamphétamine et se demandait ce qui prenait si longtemps à Shino et Sai.

Shikamaru visionnait le film que sa caméra cachée avait enregistré et se mit au travail observant le fabricant, piratant leurs fichiers afin d'obtenir le code de priorité. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'une preuve de Naruto pour que Shikamaru tape quelques commandes et puisse ouvrir la porte coulissante et, où étaient-ils bordel?

Naruto attrapa l'un des petits morceaux de cristal. Il le faisait rouler entre le pouce et l'index, d'un regard nerveux.

\- Que dois-je faire? Il suffit de le manger? Demanda-t-il à Itachi.

Itachi sourit.

\- La forme que tu tiens, oui. Juste l'avaler.

Naruto sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Examinant la méthamphétamine dans sa main, il jeta un œil à sa poche de chemise. Le stylo avait disparu. Merde.

Il n'y avait qu'un profond silence venant de l'unité communication dans son oreille.

Très bien. Puisque personne n'avait fait irruption par la porte d'acier, il devait accepter qu'il avait perdu la communication avant qu'Itachi ne remarque son manège. Parfait. Il avait dupé Itachi, il ne pouvait pas risquer de détruire tout ça en reculant maintenant. . Peut-être que la situation pouvait être sauvée en quelque sorte. Il avait foi en Shikamaru. L'homme ne l'avait pas encore laissé tomber. De toute façon, il allait devoir mettre cette merde dans sa bouche.

\- Naruto c'est bon, ne le fais pas, murmura doucement en Sasuke le voyant hésiter.

\- Ferme ta bouche, Sasuke. Les yeux d'Itachi ne quittaient pas le visage de Naruto. C'est juste cette fois.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration plaçant la boulette de la grosseur d'un pois dans sa bouche. Il la laissa reposer sur sa langue, grimaçant au goût extrêmement amer. Sa bouche remplie de salive fit rapidement dissoudre le petit rocher. Il vit les épaules d'Itachi se détendre tout en se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil. Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui, caressant de part et d'autre le bras de Naruto.

Naruto savait qu'entre autre, les méthamphétamines étaient censés produire un sentiment d'euphorie. Il était préparé contre tout changement qu'il pourrait sentir dans son corps ou dans ses pensées. Il était assis nerveux, attendant que les médicaments aient un effet sur lui. Après quelques minutes, ils agissaient.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne sentait rien, mais ce n'était pas l'euphorie que son esprit avait prévu. C'était plus comme un sentiment d'apesanteur de calme qui empiétait avec toute l'inévitabilité d'une vague de l'océan. Il était conscient, mais incapable de résister. Il sentit son corps raide se détendre, ses muscles se relâcher, même s'il était parfaitement conscient que c'était l'œuvre des médicaments. Un soupir lui échappa. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Itachi, qui l'observait, sourit.

\- Mieux ? demanda t'il.

Naruto se retrouva avec un large sourire.

\- Ouaiiis.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto, se blottit contre lui une jambe posé sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis heureux, ronronnait-il contre les lèvres de Naruto. Permet-moi de t'aider à te sentir encore mieux. Il l'embrassa.

Itachi observa quelques minutes. Quand il se retourna pour récupérer la petite boîte il prit lui-même un peu de meth. Il avait une bonne tolérance à la substance, mais il était bien et enthousiaste, prêt pour l'action. Il regardait comment Naruto embrassait Sasuke avec impatience, haletant rapidement. Tout de même, il s'imagina enseigner une leçon à son petit frère sur l'obéissance alors qu'il venait vers ce blond.

\- Sasuke. Assis toi sur lui, dit Itachi s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Naruto.

Sasuke l'ignora. Il gémissait dans la bouche de Naruto, aimant la façon dont la main du blond prit sa nuque.

Soudain, submergé par un fort besoin sexuel, Naruto aspira les lèvres de Sasuke, mordit son menton, frôla ses dents le long de sa gracieuse gorge. Sasuke, à moitié sur les genoux de Naruto, lui donna un meilleur accès.

Ils crièrent tous deux de surprise lorsqu' Itachi attrapa Sasuke par une poignée de ses cheveux et le jeta sur le sol. Le désir de Naruto fut rapidement remplacé par de la méfiance. En fait, ses sentiments calmes et doux s'évaporèrent tous. Les médicaments ne duraient pas longtemps dans son système, mais probablement pour les autres, ils auraient duré plus de quinze minutes ? Il regarda nerveusement vers la porte, se demandant combien de temps il devait jouer cette mascarade. Il vit l'endroit où Sasuke roulait péniblement à genoux. Il ne pouvait pas aller l'aider, alors qu'il était censé être défoncé. _Bordel de merde, Shikamaru, dépêche-toi !_

* * *

Kiba s'agitait.

\- Non, non, vous devez faire quelque chose, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là-dedans.

Les doigts minces de Shikamaru dansaient sur le clavier, son cure-dent sautait quand il parlait.

\- Putain de merde. C'est mon ami aussi, donc arrête de me casser les pieds et laissez-moi faire.

Kiba arrêta de marcher pour regarder le charabia sur l'écran.

\- Tu fais quoi? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Ce signal de brouillage me fait penser qu'il y a probablement une surveillance de quelque sorte. J'essaie de trouver l'alimentation. Afin de chopper le visuel et l'audio de cette pièce. Ensuite, ce sera simplement une question de retourner en arrière pour voir si Naruto a réussi à faire en sorte qu'Itachi lui offre des médicaments. Maintenant ferme-la et laisse-moi travailler !

Kiba se pencha sur Shikamaru, inquiet, en regardant l'écran. _S'il vous plaît, faites que ça marche._

* * *

Itachi donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Sasuke pour faire bonne mesure. Naruto le ressentit comme s'il avait reçu le coup lui-même, tellement qu'il voulait arrêter ce qu'Itachi faisait. Il eut la présence d'esprit de garder son visage blanc et fade lorsqu'Itachi visa un coup de pied au visage de son frère. Sasuke mis ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, en criant piteusement afin d'arrêter Itachi. Naruto sentit des larmes de colère et d'impuissance, mais les refoula avant qu'Itachi ne se retourne.

Naruto était complètement sobre, assez pour briser le dos d'Itachi d'un coup de pied. Il le garda pour lui. Mais, bon dieu qu'il allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire, et avec les intérêts. Naruto pensa alors à stopper l'affaire et à le tuer ici et maintenant. Il occulta cette pensée. Il n'était pas un meurtrier.

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto avec un soupir, comme s'il venait de manger un bon repas. Il semblait être de bonne humeur.

« Il prend son pied à faire mal », pensa Naruto sauvagement. Bon sang, comment tu vas payer pour cela ! Sasuke, je suis désolé.

\- Maintenant, dit Itachi alors qu'il était assis sur les genoux de Naruto. Où en étions-nous ?

Naruto regardait où Sasuke était, gémissant et pleurant au sol. Son nez était ensanglanté, mais il ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose de cassé. Ses yeux bougeaient le long du corps de Sasuke, jugeant de la façon dont il bougeait à savoir s'il y avait de graves lésions internes, alors quand Itachi l'embrassa soudainement, il fut pris complètement au dépourvu.

Il réussit à ne pas mordre, de rage, la langue d'Itachi qui entrait dans sa bouche, mais c'était à peu de choses. Il éloignait son esprit autant qu'il le pouvait et essayait d'embrasser Itachi en retour avec ce qu'il espérait être de l'ardeur. Itachi semblait penser que ça l'était. Naruto était dégoûté.

Naruto, sentant son sexe se décompresser et sortir de son jean, rompit le baiser pour protester. Il s'arrêta juste à temps, craignant de révéler le fait qu'il n'était plus sous l'effet de la drogue. Itachi s'installa à genoux entre les cuisses de Naruto et pris son sexe dans sa bouche. Naruto se raidit de répulsion.

Mais Naruto dut admettre que c'était très semblable à être sucé par une femme. Il siffla lorsque sa bite grossit en dépit de lui-même. Itachi fredonnait, appréciant la circonférence généreuse dans sa bouche et cela fit frire le cerveau de Naruto encore plus. Une grimace caractérisant du plaisir se dessina même avec son dégoût d'être touché comme ça.

Itachi aspirait tranquillement, mais fermement, sa tête se déplaçant lentement de haut en bas. La main de Naruto poussait sa tête, ne voulant pas céder, mais il finit par saisir les cheveux d'Itachi.

\- Oh ... mon dieu ... grogna-t-il.

Il pouvait sentir le picotement de sa peau, l'enroulement de la chaleur dans son ventre, son corps se préparait à venir alors que son souffle raccourcissait. Itachi n'accéléra pas. Il laissa juste lentement glisser sa bouche chaude, soulevant Naruto de plus en plus près du bord. Le corps de Naruto s'inclina vers le haut, la bouche ouverte et haletant comme ...

* * *

\- Je l'ai! dit Shikamaru dans un murmure féroce. Met l'alimentation, on a obtenu un visuel et ... oh merde.

La bouche de Kiba s'ouvrit béante. Shikamaru sauta à travers les images du club et les différentes pièces dans les quartiers d'habitation à l'étage jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne celles qui montraient le salon. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour voir et entendre Naruto râler entre ses dents serrées alors qu'il venait dans la bouche d'Itachi. Kiba se détourna et se concentra sur le contenu de son estomac. Shikamaru ne regardait plus quand la tête d'Itachi se déplaça plus bas, mâchant son cure-dent pensivement.

Main sur sa bouche, Kiba se tourna vers l'ordinateur portable et frappa Shikamaru fortement sur l'arrière de sa tête. La casquette qu'il portait s'envola.

\- Hey ! dit Shikamaru indigné. C'est quoi ton problème !

\- Dépêche-toi ou je te tire dessus. Obtenez les vidéos de tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre depuis que Naruto est entré. Maintenant.. Sors-le de là, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru étudia la façon dont la main de Kiba planait près de son arme, la façon dont les yeux durs regardaient comme s'il attendait une raison de lui sauter à la gorge. Il valait probablement mieux pour lui qu'il fasse ce que le grand flic voulait au lieu de se plaindre. Il se retourna vers son ordinateur et s'en occupa.

* * *

Naruto n'était pas assez étourdi pour ne pas remarquer que la bouche d'Itachi voyageait sur ses couilles et plus loin. Maintenant, il fit signe de protestation.

\- Euh, je ne pense pas que tu devrais…

\- Exactement. Ne pense pas. Juste ressens. Je vais en profiter pour prendre ta virginité, Naruto.

Itachi donna à la chair plissée couverte de poils blonds un coup avec sa langue. Naruto sauta, essayant de fermer ses jambes.

\- Je me demande si tu es crémeux comme Sasuke.

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Naruto était paniqué. Si Shikamaru n'arrivait pas bientôt, il allait frapper Itachi et au diable les conséquences.

\- Retourne-toi, Naruto.

Itachi s'assit sur ses talons.

Le souffle rapide et superficiel maintenant pour une raison différente, Naruto mis ses genoux sur le canapé, posant ses coudes sur le dos des meubles. Il sentit Itachi enlever ses baskets et son jeans. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir ce qu'il faisait et fini par voir les yeux blessés de Sasuke.

Sasuke était assis, appuyé contre une chaise avec une main pinçant son nez. Il regardait, l'air blessé, Naruto et son frère nu. Naruto avait envie de lui dire que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de tout capoter. Il baissa les yeux vers Itachi et vit que son visage était rouge d'excitation. Il se retourna et posa son front sur ses bras, désireux lui-même que Shikamaru se dépêche.

Il frissonna fortement en sentant le visage d'Itachi s'enfoncer dans ses jambes là où le pli rejoignait le cul. Le flairage changea à la fissure de son cul et les mains d'Itachi l'écartèrent largement. Naruto se mordit la lèvre sauvagement, détestant la sensation exposée de sa position. Il saisit le tissu du canapé dur.

Itachi étudia la façon dont l'ouverture hermétiquement fermée se contractait fortement, tout en se léchant les lèvres pour regrouper la salive dans sa bouche. Un cul vierge devait être la chose la plus excitante sous le soleil. Il se pencha, sa langue étendue.

Naruto eut le souffle coupé. La douce chaleur était indiciblement encore plus séduisante. Il se figea lorsque qu'une boule de plaisir alla de sa colonne vertébrale jusque dans ses couilles. Non, il ne voulait pas éprouver du plaisir, il n'aimait pas ce que la langue d'Itachi faisait

\- Oh, puuuttaaiinn, gémit-il doucement.

Cette langue. Elle voyageait lentement, le long de sa fente, s'arrêtant, déviant sur son pénis, avant de venir faire le tour de son anus. C'est ce qui avait suscité un gémissement de lui. Itachi aspirait doucement et Naruto pressait légèrement contre cette bouche souple, serrant le tissu dans ses mains encore plus durement lorsque cette langue entra en lui dans une fraction de pouce.

\- Non, lui dit-il.

\- Si, rit Itachi. Puis il plongea sa langue entièrement.

Naruto s'éleva, cambrant le dos et frémissant sur le canapé. Sa bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun son ne sortit sauf sa respiration laborieuse. Itachi saisit ses hanches le maintenant stable alors que sa langue entrait et sortait de ce trou serré, il aimait la façon dont Naruto se serrait sur elle. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'écroule sur le dos du canapé de nouveau. Frissonnant.

Itachi se leva et défit son pantalon. Naruto était à peine conscient de cela, son esprit avait du mal à se réconcilier avec ce qui s'était passé. Il entendit Itachi ouvrant un tiroir de côté quelque part à sa droite, un jet humide comme un liquide en quelque sorte était-

Naruto revint à lui rapidement, laissant les toiles d'araignée de plaisir en lui lorsqu' il se retourna en alarme. Il connaissait le son du lubrifiant.

Itachi s'en étalait une quantité généreuse sur sa bite dure et se branlait vers le cul de Naruto. Naruto sentit une sueur froide la balayant d'une détermination. Il ne le laisserait pas le toucher. Tout simplement pas.

* * *

Kiba parlait avec impatience à Shino et Sai de son unité de com, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Shikamaru l'avait sectionné afin que l'un des coins montre ce qui se passait maintenant, tandis qu'un autre montrait les scènes précédentes.

\- Mettez-vous en position, dit-il nerveusement. Prenez les gardes, et montez les escaliers. Soyez prêt.

\- C'est parti, chanta Sai. Shino ne répondit qu'avec un grognement.

Kiba écoutait la lutte se passer entre les gardes et les deux hommes alors qu'Itachi se déplaçait derrière Naruto.

\- Pourquoi c'est si long? râla Kiba après Shikamaru.

\- Je l'ai. Itachi est définitivement perturbé. Je copie les fichiers maintenant, juste donne-moi une seconde.

\- Naruto est sur le point d'être violé, il n'a pas une seconde.

Les yeux de Shikamaru se posèrent sur l'écran, puis revinrent au clavier.

\- Il semblait apprécier. Je doute que ce soit à ce point un viol.

La seule raison pour laquelle Kiba ne tira pas sur lui était qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

\- Tu es prêt à ouvrir cette putain de porte.

* * *

Itachi se pencha sur le large dos de Naruto, parlant vivement dans son oreille.

\- Je devrais te préparer en premier, mais j'aime l'idée de prendre ton cul vierge de cette façon. Je veux te faire mal. Assure-toi de crier pour moi, hein? J'aime les hurleurs.

Heureusement que le visage de Naruto était détourné ou Itachi aurait vu le visage d'un policier en colère, et non celui d'un écolier apeuré. Naruto essaya de fermer ses fesses mais Itachi les lui maintint ouverte. Il sentait la tête émoussée de la bite d'Itachi poussé sur son entrée, jusqu'a ce que le bout soit à peine dedans. Malgré sa résolution de ne pas laisser ceci arriver il se perdait lui-même en sentant frémir dans son ventre une petite boule d'anticipation. Itachi recula pour le pousser lui-même à l'interi-

La porte d'acier s'ouvrit et l'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

\- Fait, siffla Shikamaru.

\- Allez, allez, allez ! aboyait Kiba à Shino et Sai. Il tira son arme et fit un sprint en direction du bâtiment abandonné pour les rejoindre.

Les gens affluaient du club, criant en voyant l'arme de Shino et la façon dont Sai avait neutralisé à lui seul les gardes. Kiba fendit la foule hystérique et eu le temps de voir les deux flics disparaître par la porte en acier en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon. Il se précipita après eux.

* * *

Sasuke hurla. Itachi recula en voyant deux hommes brandissant leur arme faire irruption dans ses appartements. Naruto se jeta sur le divan avec un grognement

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Bon dieu !

Le visage d'Itachi était sans émotion du au choc. Shino attrapa ses poignets afin de les menotter derrière son dos.

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, dit Shino.

Sai garda son arme pointée sur Sasuke alors qu'il lançait le pantalon de Naruto vers lui. Naruto le pris, en notant que le flic mince était sur l'affaire maintenant.

La réalité s'imprima dans l'esprit Itachi. Son visage déformé par la rage, il cracha de ses lèvres des menaces alors qu'il regardait Naruto.

\- Tu- Tu as menti petite merde, je le savais ! Tu vas payer pour ça, tu m'entends ? T'es mort ! Mort, petit -

Shino toucha un point sur le cou d'Itachi et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol inconscient, son bas nu recroquevillé sous lui. Naruto regardait où Sasuke était assis sur le sol comme engourdi. Il regardait Itachi. Naruto se dirigea vers lui, boutonnant son pantalon.

\- C'est bon, Sai, je prends la suite. Sai arrêta de pointer son arme vers Sasuke, mais ne mit pas son arme dans son étui. Naruto se pencha pour donner un coup de main à Sasuke.

Sasuke frappa sa main, tournant les yeux vers lui, le ton accusateur.

\- Tu m'as menti, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'il se levait. Tu m'as menti et utilisé afin d'avoir mon frère. Il avait raison à propos de toi.

Naruto laissa tomber sa main. Il ne nia pas l'accusation, mais il ne sentait pas que le moment était venu de dire que son attirance avait été réelle.

Sasuke le gifla. Durement. Il couvrit son visage ensanglanté de ses mains et se détourna du disque, regardant horrifié l'adulte dans les yeux de Naruto.

\- Sasuke- commença Naruto.

\- Éloigne-toi de moi, dit Sasuke. Reste loin de moi.

Kiba fit irruption et intervint.

\- Bon, vous les embarquez. Il arriva vers Naruto. Désolé pour le petit problème, mec. Nous avons le mandat, la station envoie une équipe ici maintenant pour tout confisquer. Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il quand il vit le visage de Naruto.

Naruto se retourna et sortit de l'appartement.

Kiba regarda un moment, puis regarda où Sasuke se tenait blotti sur lui-même.

\- Menottez-le ! déclara Kiba.

* * *

Les frères Uchiha furent mis dans des cellules temporaires. Naruto avait eu raison, Itachi fit un appel téléphonique et sa caution fut payée immédiatement. Il avait été en garde à vue en tout trois heures, mais il le fut assez longtemps pour que Shikamaru, fonctionnant comme consultant civil, localise la pièce secrète et tout ce qu'elle contenait. La preuve que le chef du département était dans la poche d'Itachi vint à la lumière, avec un tas d'autres goodies. Le dit Chef fut démis de ses fonctions et un nouveau chef fut élu. D'ici là, Itachi et Sasuke avaient été ramassés par Uchiha Shisui. Naruto les regarda entrer dans la limousine noire lisse. Itachi eu un regard de pure haine envers Naruto. Sasuke ne le regardait pas.

Malgré les preuves qui étaient insurmontables, le procès fut remporté en faveur d'Itachi sur une technicité. Kiba entra dans une rage qui demanda cinq flics pour le retenir, mais Naruto conseilla à son ami de patienter.

\- Laissez Shikamaru et moi faire opérer notre magie.

Un mois était passé depuis qu'Itachi avait été libéré de sa cellule.

Shikamaru gela tous les comptes d'Itachi, alors même que l'Uchiha essayait de liquider le tout et de le déplacer ailleurs. Il retrouva le fournisseur de drogue d'Itachi en Chine et Naruto demanda l'aide de son compatriote millionnaire Neji, dans l'achat de tous les biens du baron de la drogue. L'affaire tourna mal, mais Neji avait sa propre petite armée privée de voyous armés jusqu'aux dents. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, le parrain de la drogue n'était plus et toute son opération était de l'histoire ancienne.

Itachi quitta le réseau, dans la clandestinité. Shikamaru disait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le localiser. Naruto avait son ami qui allait systématiquement dans toutes les exploitations Uchiha impliqués dans le crime, mais essentiellement pour les faire fermer. Kiba vient une nuit avec un six pack de bière et un Akamaru récupéré pour célébrer.

\- Nous l'avons fait ! chanta Kiba alors qu'il faisait tinter sa canette contre celle de Naruto. Ville libre des Uchiha.

Ils étaient sur la terrasse, regardant les lumières de la ville scintiller en-dessous et les étoiles le faire au-dessus. Naruto sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Une heure passa entre eux sirotant en silence. Après un certain temps Kiba prit parole.

\- Quand vas-tu parler ? demanda t-il tranquillement à Naruto.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Ce qui se passe entre toi et Sasuke. Tu pensais que je n'avais pas remarqué lors de l'affaire que tu étais sérieux à son sujet ? Ou que tu piquais les bandes de surveillance de la salle des preuves de sorte que tu puisses le voir chanter cette stupide chanson de Madonna encore et encore et-

\- Très bien. Bon Dieu, Kiba, tu ne lâches jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto jeta sa cannette sur le bord du balcon et imagina une âme malheureuse. Dans son humeur actuelle, il eut une pensée heureuse.

Kiba attendit.

Naruto s'appuya contre la balustrade donnant sur la ville. La brise fraîche de la nuit soufflait dans ses cheveux. La façon dont Sasuke l'avait regardé dans cette pièce ... cette expression ne quittait jamais les pensées de Naruto.

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui, dit-il doucement. A la façon dont il semblait être, comment il bougeait, comment il ... comment il m'a touché. Je rêve de lui la nuit, Kiba, et c'est comme si je savais qu'il rêve de moi aussi.

Kiba étudiait le dos de Naruto. Tu l'aimes. C'est simple.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur les petites voitures se déplaçant lentement dans la rue.

\- Je ne peux pas le trouver. Shikamaru ne peut pas le trouver. Je voulais m'excuser, mais ...

Kiba avala d'une traite sa bière.

\- Le contact d'Itachi sur moi était horrible. Bizarrement convaincant, mais terrible. Mais quand Sasuke m'a touché, il était juste… Naruto se retourna. Kiba. J'ai besoin de le retrouver, de lui faire des excuses, lui dire que mes sentiments étaient réels.

Kiba hocha la tête.

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai aussi certains de mes amis qui cherchent. Je ne prétends pas que te transformer en gay n'est pas la merde la plus étrange que j'ai jamais traitée-

\- Je ne suis pas gay, protesta Naruto.

\- Mais je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça. Kiba chercha dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de papier qu'il mit dans sa main, le regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Jamais entendu parler de l'expression "au vu et au su de tous" ?

* * *

L'adresse était à trois blocs - trois blocs ! - du standing de Naruto. Il avait laissé Kiba et y était allé immédiatement et maintenant il se tenait devant la porte minable, dans le hall minable, dans le bâtiment de quatre étages minable.

Ses paumes étaient moites, sa respiration n'était pas assez stable. Ca faisait trois mois... peut-être qu'il devrait revoir...

Il leva le poing et frappa. Rien ne se passa. Il frappa de nouveau, chercha une sonnette. Il n'y avait rien. Il était juste en train de soulever son poing, prêt à battre vraiment la porte quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, la main sur le pistolet qu'il portait dans son étui dissimulé.

Sasuke était en haut de l'escalier, portant un sac de courses.

C'est vraiment un flic, pensait Sasuke. La façon dont ses yeux froids allaient dans toutes les directions, la façon dont son corps bougeait avec une telle vitesse, tel une menace... il n'y avait rien d'innocent en Naruto. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été dupé et se dit pour la énième fois qu'il valait mieux de ne pas connaître le gars.

Mais il avait loué cet endroit près de la maison de Naruto et il passait de longues heures à regarder l'immeuble de grand standing dans le parc d'en face. Quotidiennement, toutes les heures, il pensait à s'approcher du bâtiment. Il perdait toujours son sang-froid à la dernière seconde. Il se disait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir Naruto Uzumaki. Puis il rentrait à la maison et se branlait violemment, se rappelant le gout de sa bouche. Il s'endormait et rêvait de ce corps doré, de sa voix.

Et voilà qu'il se tenait devant sa porte, frappant, semblant vouloir entrer quand bien même le diable y serait. Sasuke resserra son emprise sur les courses avant qu'elles ne glissent de ses mains.

Naruto décontracta sa main de son arme. Jusqu'à présent, Sasuke ne l'accusait pas. Pensant qu'il ferait mieux de parler pendant qu'il en avait encore la chance, il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement.

\- Je sais que je t'ai menti et trompé, je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment j'espère que tu peux le croire, Sasuke, parce que mes sentiments pour toi étaient -... sont réels. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire en arrêtant ton frère et je ne m'excuse pas pour ça. Je voulais juste... tu sais comment il était. Naruto attendait que Sasuke dise quelque chose. Il ne le fit pas. Il baissa la tête de compréhension, puis il hocha la tête. Je suppose que je vais te laisser seul maintenant.

Il essaya d'enlacer Sasuke passant sur son chemin dans les escaliers mais Sasuke poussa le sac d'épicerie sur lui. Naruto l'attrapa par réflexe. Sasuke chercha dans sa poche et en sortit sa clé. Il ouvrit la porte et ne la referma pas. Naruto hésita un instant avant de marcher lentement vers l'avant. Sasuke ferma la porte avec un claquement derrière eux.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à ninou et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
Et surtout à vous pour votre patience et fidélité!


	6. Chapitre 6

Et comme je suis toujours motivée et que vous l'avez vraiment mérité, voilà le chapitre suivant ;)

 **Traductrice :** Jayisha

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Il y eut une brève obscurité jusqu'à ce que Sasuke appuie sur un interrupteur. Une lampe à la gauche de Naruto s'alluma. L'appartement était en fait un loft. Une série d'escaliers en métal conduisait à un endroit où Naruto pouvait entrapercevoir un lit. Au-dessus, là où il se trouvait, il y avait une toute petite pièce séparée par des paravents. L'intérieur de l'appartement était plutôt agréable et décoré avec goût dans des tons masculins. Sasuke saisit le sac de courses agressivement et fit de grandes enjambées jusqu'au coin cuisine. Il débouchait sur l'espace principal qui était aussi séparé grâce à un paravent. Naruto fit quelques pas en direction de Sasuke.

En même temps qu'il défaisait les courses, Sasuke les faisait se cogner contre le comptoir. Naruto remarqua que les courses étaient majoritairement constituées de légumes verts ainsi que de fromages à l'allure exotique. Pour Naruto il y avait seulement deux types de nourriture : les ramen et la viande.

\- Et donc, dit Sasuke sur le ton de la conversation. Tu m'as trouvé. Tu t'es excusé. Et maintenant quoi ?

Il ne regardait pas Naruto et c'était comme s'il aurait aimé le tabasser avec le morceau de céleri qu'il avait en main.

\- Je…um...

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux. Qu'avait-il espéré, que Sasuke lui pardonne automatiquement ? Il ne l'aurait pas fait si leurs positions avaient été inversées.

\- Tu m'as manqué. dit-il calmement. Je suppose que j'espérais que je te manque aussi.

Les mouvements colériques de Sasuke s'interrompirent alors qu'il jetait un regard à Naruto. Puis il continua à sortir la nourriture.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Naruto avec lassitude. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi.

Il se pencha contre la porte, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Sasuke finit de ranger la nourriture et alla dans la pièce principale. Il défit son écharpe de son cou et la lança sur le dossier de son sofa imprimé zèbre. Il se tourna vers Naruto avec un regard évaluateur.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, Naruto. Je suppose que je veux la vérité.

\- Je t'ai dit-

\- Pour commencer, est-ce que tu vas me dénoncer à la police maintenant que tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as été déchargé de toutes les accusations, ton implication dans les plans d'Itachi était minime.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu vas m'interroger pour avoir des infos sur mon frère ?

Naruto supposa qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire.

\- Où est-il ?

La bouche de Sasuke se pinça. Son corps entier se tendit alors qu'il semblait se dresser prudemment, les bras croisés fermement au-dessus de la poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a déshérité. Disant que j'avais entraîné la ruine des Uchiha en te laissant entrer dans nos vies, et que je pouvais bouffer de la merde et crever. Heureux ? Grâce à toi je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai dû vendre mes bijoux juste pour pouvoir louer cet endroit.

Effectivement, Naruto était content. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de son frère.

\- Eh bien, en fait non. Je ne te demanderai rien à propos de ton frère. Considère que je t'ai sondé en profondeur.

Sasuke se tendit en entendant ça, comme si la phrase le mettait mal à l'aise. Naruto réalisa avec un temps de retard la possible connotation sexuelle et il baissa la tête.

\- Cette nuit-là dans le club, tu savais déjà qui j'étais, n'est-ce pas ? exposa implacablement Sasuke.

Naruto répondit d'une voix calme.

\- Oui. Mais je ne t'avais jamais vu de près. La seule photo que nous avions de toi avait été prise de loin, elle était floue.

\- Prétendais-tu être attiré par moi ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment. Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir que tu n'as pas préparé tes petites excuses juste pour voir si je te dirais où est Itachi ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas le trouver."

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis venu ici pour te voir, Sasuke. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Cela sembla adoucir Sasuke quelque peu. Ça le fit au moins arrêter de fixer Naruto. Il baissa les yeux sur le côté et relâcha ses épaules comme si les mots de Naruto l'avaient, d'une certaine façon, heurté physiquement. Il pinça ses lèvres avant de poser sa nouvelle question.

\- Et… Je suis vraiment le premier homme pour lequel tu as ressenti de l'attirance ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi.

C'était une affirmation.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es ici, maintenant.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi?

Naruto perdit patience.

\- Je suppose que si je réponds tu me diras ce que tu fais à trois blocs de là où je vis ?

Sasuke ouvrit sa bouche, la referma et tourna son visage vers le sofa. Une petite fenêtre était encastrée dans le mur de ce côté de la pièce. Il la contempla. Quand il parla, sa voix était basse et détonnait de son habituel timbre aigu de deux ou trois octaves.

\- Je crois que je ne peux pas non plus arrêter de penser à toi. Bien que tu aies ruiné ma vie, j'ai toujours… J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi.

Naruto s'éloigna de la porte. Il marcha jusqu'à être debout derrière Sasuke, avec juste quelques pouces les séparant.

Sasuke pouvait sentir la chaleur de Naruto et il mourrait d'envie de se laisser couler contre lui, mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulait que les choses soient claires entre eux.

\- Tu t'es excusé Naruto, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux. Je veux dire, tu dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce que ça signifie que tu veux être avec moi ? Et si c'est le cas, pour combien de temps?

Naruto essaya de trouver les réponses en lui-même. Incapable de le faire, il dit :

\- Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ?

Sasuke se retourna, les yeux profondément sombres et agrandis à la lueur du luminaire.

\- Oui. C'est important, Naruto. Je n'ai rien. Et n'ayant rien, je suis venu ici et ai loué cet endroit près de toi dans l'espoir que, peut-être, ce que nous avions, signifiait quelque chose. Je te veux Naruto, mais pas si c'était quelque chose que tu avais préparé pour ton enquête ou si tu pourrais ne plus être intéressé un fois que ta curiosité aurait été satisfaite. Les gens s'ennuient, ils explorent le même sexe et quand ils décident qu'ils en ont assez, ils passent à autre chose.

Sasuke chercha les yeux de Naruto, qui à ce moment-là déclinaient en plusieurs teintes de bleu azur.

Naruto réalisa que Sasuke pensait que ses sentiments étaient temporaires. Qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait se défiler à n'importe quel moment. Lentement, il leva une main jusqu'au visage de Sasuke et déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux noirs loin d'un sourcil finement dessiné.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera Sasuke, mais je sais que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Personne. Tu es dans mon sang. Je veux être avec toi, aussi longtemps que je peux.

Sasuke chancela contre Naruto, ses bras se décroisant de leur position tendue pour finalement s'agripper à la veste de Naruto.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Vraiment.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la bouche de Sasuke.

\- Bien. Parce que je suis fatigué de ma main.

Sasuke réussit d'une façon ou d'une autre à être debout sur ses propres pieds une seconde, et à être totalement accroché à Naruto la seconde d'après. Le blond enregistra que sa bouche était maintenant attachée à celle de Sasuke et que les jambes de celui-ci étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Et ce fut le paradis.

Ses mains se placèrent sous les fesses de Sasuke pour le coller plus fermement contre son corps. Il écarta un peu les jambes pour conserver son équilibre. Les mains de Sasuke étaient partout sur lui, sur son visage, sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche émettait des sons urgents alors qu'il dévorait Naruto. Le blond retenait les siens, une de ses mains tenant la tête de Sasuke alors qu'il léchait son palais et enjoignait la langue à la soumission en la suçant avec ferveur. Naruto avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon dans sa vie. Il marcha jusqu'au sofa et s'assit, Sasuke s'ajustant de lui-même sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'aise. Naruto entoura de ses bras le corps fin de Sasuke, approfondissant le baiser.

La première chose qui arriva à s'immiscer dans ses pensées fut que l'érection de Sasuke était pressée contre son ventre. La seconde chose fut les mots de Sasuke, dont le sens avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre et dans la fougue du moment, été ignoré par son esprit. Sens qui maintenant se rappelait à lui, alors que son érection durcissait et devenait plus insistante. Il était dur aussi, mais Sasuke avait dit quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il était fatigué de sa propre main…

Naruto se retira du baiser, haletant. Il posa son front contre le torse palpitant de Sasuke, des baisers se déposant dans ses cheveux. Sasuke essaya de relever son visage pour retourner à sa bouche mais Naruto résista, se forçant à réfléchir avant de parler. Il ne voulait pas tout foirer.

\- Sasuke…

\- Naruto…

\- Sasuke, J'ai… quelque chose à dire.

Lorsqu'il entendit le ton sérieux de sa voix, Sasuke se pencha en arrière pour regarder le visage de Naruto.

Naruto essaya d'ignorer le besoin qu'il avait de continuer à embrasser Sasuke et se concentra sur ses mots.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je veux être avec toi, donc ne le prends pas mal, d'accord ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé entre ton frère et moi. Je…Je l'ai seulement laissé me toucher pour que mon équipe ait le temps de me trouver.

Sasuke aurait pu faire sans ce rappel douloureux. Son désir se refroidissait et son érection commença à perdre en vigueur.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Naruto caressa de haut en bas les hanches de Sasuke, le faisant se cambrer contre lui, ses yeux se refermant alors qu'il gémissait doucement. Naruto s'arrêta. Il voulait que Sasuke soit alerte.

\- Je veux dire… tu sais… que je ne peux pas… faire ça.

Sasuke souffla avec impatience. Quel tueur d'ambiance !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Ce que ton frère a presque fait ? Ça. Je ne peux pas.

Sasuke observa Naruto avec confusion.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Naruto serra sa mâchoire, mais finit par le dire à la hâte.

\- Je ne peux pas la prendre dans le cul, c'est ce que je suis en train de dire. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu pensais que ce serait différent, mais je ne peux juste-

Il dut attraper Sasuke lorsque celui-ci se pencha vers l'arrière, plié en deux à cause d'un fou rire. Il frappa les épaules de Naruto, ses poings manquant de force, se tortilla sur les genoux de Naruto, se tordit et se tourna dans une gaieté pure. Il était pratiquement hystérique.

\- Oh, _dieu,_ hurla Sasuke. Tu- tu penses que-

Il ne pouvait continuer. Il s'étendit contre Naruto, tremblant d'hilarité, son rire résonnant dans le petit appartement.

Naruto tapota son dos avec douceur, se demandant par tous les saints ce qui était si drôle. Quand Sasuke finit par se calmer, il descendit des genoux de Naruto et essuya son visage mouillé. Quelques gloussements lui échappèrent, mais il croisa ses jambes à côté de Naruto et le regarda candidement.

\- Ok, beau gosse. C'est le moment pour un petit question-réponse. Prêt ?

Naruto ajusta sa position sur le sofa de façon à faire face à Sasuke, une jambe pliée sur les coussins. Il hocha la tête avec méfiance.

\- Bien, sois juste aussi direct et honnête possible dans tes réponses. Question une. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de l''homosexualité ?

Naruto cligna des yeux.

\- Hum…pas grand-chose.

\- Bien, tu sais qu'il y a les actifs et les passifs ?

\- Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à ça. Mais… Je devine que ouais ?

Sasuke vit qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas réfléchi.

\- Les actifs sont ceux qui sont au-dessus, ceux qui donnent.

Regard fixe.

\- Ceux qui te la foutent dans le cul, se résigna à dire Sasuke.

\- Oh. D'accord. Je savais ça.

Sasuke continua.

\- Les passifs sont les receveurs. Jusque là ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as les versatiles qui changent entre les deux mais ce n'est pas la norme comme tu sembles le penser. Je suis définitivement, et je serai toujours, un passif.

Naruto regarda Sasuke sous la faible lumière. La compréhension le frappant de plein fouet.

\- Oh. Oh…donc tu attends de _moi_ que…oh. Seigneur.

Il dut regarder ailleurs pendant un moment.

Sasuke promena son regard le long du corps de Naruto.

\- J'attends très certainement ça de toi. Je pensais que c'était déjà clair mais quoiqu'il en soit, ta déclaration met en évidence le fait que tu es vraiment le type de mec qui est au-dessus. Et j'ai vu ce que tu as dans ton pantalon… Je ne peux pas attendre.

Il étendit une main pour encercler Naruto.

Naruto se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Bordel de merde. Avait-il même _réfléchi_ _?_ Bien sûr que Sasuke voudrait du sexe ! Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il voulait être avec lui ? Merde, si Sasuke avait été une femme, Naruto lui aurait déjà ouvert les jambes et mis sa tête entre. Mais Sasuke n'était pas une femme. Et si Naruto mettait sa tête entre les jambes du brun il serait en train de manger-

 _« Oh seigneur dieu, j'ai vraiment merdé cette fois. »_

Sasuke observa Naruto avec intérêt. Quand le visage du blond pâlit, il dut mordre ses lèvres avec force pour s'empêcher de rigoler encore. A la fin, il eut pitié de lui.

\- Naruto ?

Le blond se retourna avec un regard coupable.

\- Huh ?

\- C'est normal d'être nerveux pour ta première fois avec un gars.

Naruto, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que leur question-réponse se termine là, se rapprocha et s'assit de nouveau.

\- Je sais. Mais… Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, Sasuke. Aucun des deux.

Sasuke pencha sa tête.

\- Donc tu veux que notre relation soit une sorte de relation _'pure'_ sans sexe ?

\- Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi aussi profondément.

\- Je vois. Bien, tu aimes m'embrasser.

Il y avait une trace d'interrogation dans la déclaration.

\- Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé embrasser personne.

\- Et je te rends dur.

Naruto cligna les yeux de gêne.

\- Et tu n'as aucun problème avec le fait que je touche ton corps ou que tu touches le mien…

Naruto attendit.

\- Donc le problème semble être que je n'ai pas d' _ouverture féminine_.

Naruto renifla.

\- De quoi ?

\- Une chatte.

Les mots que Sasuke utilisait parfois stupéfiaient Naruto. Il avait vraiment besoin d'emprunter le livre de Kiba. Réfléchissant, il ne répondit pas immédiatement à Sasuke.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit-il après un moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment procéder avec quelqu'un qui a le même équipement que moi et ça parait…

\- Ça parait ? demanda Sasuke en haussant des sourcils.

\- L'idée de… Ça parait… bizarre.

\- Bien.

Naruto fut surpris.

\- Bien ?

\- Oui. Honnêtement, je peux faire avec. Aussi longtemps que tu me dis comment tu te sens vraiment, on pourra surmonter ça. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème de me laisser te toucher ?

Naruto ne savait pas. Il regarda Sasuke fermement alors que le brun étendait une main pour l'entourer de nouveau. Il se tendit légèrement mais autorisa le toucher.

\- C'est gênant pour toi, je peux le voir, dit Sasuke.

Il retira sa main.

Naruto sentit son visage chauffer de honte.

\- Et maintenant quoi ?

\- Rien. Si tu n'es pas prêt pour le sexe, je ne te forcerai pas.

\- Mais j'aime t'embrasser.

\- Et j'aime être embrassé, mais ce genre de frustration sexuelle me rendrait fou. Tu ne peux pas emballer mon moteur puis ne pas le délivrer.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke sur le canapé.

\- Alors aide-moi. Apprends-moi.

Il toucha le cou de Sasuke.

Sasuke se tourna sous la caresse en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer, chuchota Naruto contre le levres de Sasuke. Et j'apprends vite.

* * *

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Naruto le prit comme un signe et commença à se déshabiller. Quand ils furent nus, Sasuke retira la couverture de son grand lit double et s'y allongea.

\- Ok, beau gosse. Je suis tout à toi.

Naruto observa le corps imberbe de Sasuke avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Je fais quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux, tant que c'est bon.

\- Mais-

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

Je m'arrangerai avec ce que tu fais.

Naruto résista à l'envie de spécifier que Sasuke n'était pas une femme. Tout désir disparu, Naruto s'approcha du lit et s'allongea à côté de Sasuke.

Il commença avec ce qu'il, en effet, connaissait, c'est-à-dire embrasser Sasuke. Le brun répondit comme il l'avait toujours fait, roulant de façon à presser son corps contre celui de Naruto. Le toucher d'une autre queue contre la sienne fit Naruto se raidir de nouveau, mais il fut bientôt perdu dans le baiser. Son corps se détendit progressivement.

Sasuke devait consciencieusement se retenir de toucher Naruto. Il voulait que Naruto se perde assez pour explorer son corps de lui-même et le moindre toucher du brun pourrait le distraire de ça. Ca craignait. Il n'avait pas baisé depuis une éternité, tout ce qu'il voulait était que Naruto fourre sa grosse bite en lui et qu'il le prenne vite et _maintenant_. Mais il attendit. Naruto n'avait encore jamais fait ça et il essaierait de lui donner du temps pour découvrir sa nouvelle sexualité.

Le baiser était fabuleux comme toujours. Naruto semblait s'y perdre assez rapidement, son corps se relâchant assez pour qu'il fasse bientôt courir ses mains plus bas dans le dos de Sasuke. Elles s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus de son cul. Sasuke retint son gémissement de déception. Naruto cassa le baiser pour faire dériver ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Sasuke, au-dessus de son oreille puis plus bas dans son cou. A ce moment-là, Sasuke se cambra mais Naruto ne se retira pas. Il roula même Sasuke sur le dos, une de ses mains venant effleurer l'estomac du brun, remontant jusqu'à ses côtes tandis que l'autre s'attaquait à un téton. Sasuke haleta, puis mordit sa lèvre, effrayé qu'une réponse trop désireuse fasse fuir Naruto.

Naruto se retira effectivement, mais ce fut pour observer Sasuke de façon curieuse. Les mots ne pouvaient exprimer à quel point il était étrange d'avoir son corps proche de celui d'un autre homme nu. Il manquait tellement de choses : il n'y avait pas de mamelles pressées contre son torse, pas de courbes pour remplir ses mains, pas d'humidité entre des jambes plantureuses. Le corps de Sasuke était dur et maigre. Les mains de Naruto avaient parcouru avec la force de l'habitude l'endroit où des seins auraient dû être. Sasuke avait fait un son, et Naruto avait regardé vers le bas et avait pu voir le minuscule mamelon s'ériger. Ça le fit réfléchir.

Généralement, il baisait ses femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment, n'ayant ni assez de patience, ni assez d'intérêt pour vouloir qu'elles le touchent. Ca l'excitait de les faire venir et en dehors d'une chaude et désireuse chatte à pilonner, il demandait peu dans le sexe. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié les préliminaires, mais il en était expert, y voyant un moyen de rendre une femme folle. A ce moment-là, il prit le temps de considérer que ce qui avait servi en tant que préliminaires sur une femme pourrait servir sur un homme. Il se pencha et expérimentalement, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le téton tendu de Sasuke.

Le brun eut un petit halètement affolé et Naruto sourit.

Sasuke était en train de perdre sa bataille, il était difficile de rester détaché. La bouche de Naruto était chaude, la langue vilainement savante. Il taquinait un téton avec son pouce alors qu'il suçait l'autre, et il échangeait entre les deux périodiquement. La queue de Sasuke grossit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit douloureusement engorgée et Sasuke sut que s'il ne venait pas cette fois, il mourrait. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps, son corps se tortillant et remuant furieusement. Et alors la bouche de Naruto se déplaça plus bas.

Naruto se fraya un chemin au travers de l'estomac frémissant de Sasuke, contourna le pénis jaillissant et arriva jusqu'aux jambes. Il les empoigna, les malaxa, les mordit et les suça. Sasuke essaya de soustraire ses jambes de la prise du blond, se tortillant de tourment. Naruto le tint facilement, grignotant la plante de ses pieds.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus supporter une telle torture plus longtemps. Ses anciens amants n'avaient jamais consacré autant de temps aux préliminaires et il ne pensait pas pouvoir endurer ça une seconde de plus. Toujours est-il que Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir être touché et qu'il évitait délibérément de toucher Sasuke là où ça comptait… Ce soir encore, il aurait à s'occuper de lui lui-même.

Naruto avait lorgné sur le paquet gonflé de Sasuke lors des dernières minutes. Il avait la réputation d'être un bon coup. Il ne voulait pas ternir ça maintenant en s'arrêtant ainsi. Il savait que s'il avait excité une femme au point qu'elle transpire sur les draps comme Sasuke était en train de le faire et qu'il l'avait laissée tomber par la suite, il aurait eu de sérieuses explications à donner. Il relâcha les jambes de Sasuke et inspira profondément.

Sasuke se figea à la sensation d'une main chaude refermée doucement sur sa bite. Ce geste intensifia incommensurablement son agonie, et ce fut d'autant plus le cas lorsque Naruto commença un hésitant et saccadé mouvement de va-et-vient. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça offrait un certain soulagement. Après un moment, il entoura la main de Naruto de la sienne et ralentit le mouvement, le guidant.

Naruto observait et apprenait, pressant et bougeant sa main selon les directives de Sasuke. Lui il préférait se branler rapidement, sans s'emmerder avec des questions de technique, mais il bougea sa main sur Sasuke comme le jeune homme le voulait. Le brun poussa un cri et vint à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il jouit sur toute la main de Naruto. Le blond dut esquiver où il en aurait eu sur le visage. Il retira sa main rapidement, l'essuyant sur le drap.

Sasuke aurait aimé être recouvert de sa semence tout le long de son orgasme, mais il n'insista pas. Il s'étendit, cherchant son souffle durant quelques instants, et attendit de voir ce que Naruto ferait par la suite

 _« Okay »,_ pensa Naruto alors qu'il observait de minuscules jets de sperme s'échapper de l'organe agité de secousses. _Maintenant venait le sexe_.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'était pas dur. Et que la pensée de mettre sa bite là où il y avait des chances pour qu'il y ait de la merde ne le remplissait pas de sentiments désireux. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il n'avait pas non plus de préservatif. Il jeta un regard à Sasuke et décida d'être honnête comme il le lui avait demandé.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Quand tu couches… Je veux dire avec d'autres mecs. Est-ce que ça ne devient pas sale ?

Sasuke roula tranquillement sur un coude. Il aimait la question parce qu'elle montrait que Naruto y réfléchissait réellement.

Pas si l'homme a un quelconque sens de la propreté. Il sait se nettoyer lui-même.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on… se nettoie soi-même ?

\- Certains font des lavements, mais je me nettoie juste dans la douche avec mes doigts et j'utilise une poire deux ou trois fois par semaine.

\- Et quand tu couches il n'y a pas de… Il n'y a rien qui sort sur le pénis ?

Sasuke résista à l'envie de sourire, reconnaissant la situation comme apportant de sérieuses préoccupations à Naruto.

\- Non. Je suis très propre.

Naruto essaya de s'imaginer en train de mettre sa queue en Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas, mais il découvrit qu'il était curieux à propos de quelque chose d'autre.

\- Je peux voir ?

Sasuke fronça des sourcils d'interrogation, mais Naruto abaissa son regard le long du corps de son corps et alors il comprit. Il se tourna sur le ventre et se releva sur ses genoux.

Naruto se plaça derrière Sasuke et dans un premier temps, il fixa seulement le trou imberbe. C'était fermement clos, faiblement rosé. Il se pencha et renifla avec précaution.

Ca ne sentait pas la merde. En fait, ça avait la même odeur que la peau de Sasuke, un mélange de lotion et d'homme sain. Il renifla encore, son nez caressant accidentellement la chair plissée. Sasuke tressaillit. Y allant à l'instinct, Naruto toucha encore la zone avec son nez, puis avec un doigt. Le trou se contracta, ce qui de peur, lui fit le retirer. Puis fasciné, il le toucha encore.

Sasuke frissonna, mettant sa tête entre ses bras. Naruto se rappelait maintenant ce que Itachi avait fait et ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait détesté, mais ça avait été stimulant. Il avait presque oublié ça. Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et étendit sa langue.

\- Oh, Seigneur, Naruto, siffla Sasuke.

Il enterra sa tête dans les draps, cambrant fortement son dos.

Naruto devint plus audacieux et intensifia le contact avec sa langue, passant de petits coups donnés avec le bout à une lente et timide lèche. Les fesses de Sasuke essayèrent de se refermer sur son visage mais Naruto tendit les mains pour les garder écartées. Sasuke gémit plaintivement et Naruto gagna encore en hardiesse, frappant de sa langue et avec un rythme soutenu le trou pulsant, soulagé au-delà du possible que ça ait seulement le goût de la peau propre de Sasuke. Il fit tournoyer sa langue, l'aplatit et essaya toutes sortes de jeux avant de finalement refermer ses lèvres autour de la bague de chair et de commencer à sucer gentiment.

Sasuke résista vaillamment, criant dans les draps. Naruto était surpris qu'il puisse donner autant de plaisir à Sasuke de cette façon. Il avait l'impression d'apprendre le sexe de nouveau, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait quand il avait eu sa première fois avec la directrice de sa pension. Elle s'appelait Mlle Tsunade et son appétit avait été sans fin.

Sasuke sanglotait, presque évanoui à l'énergique succion de son trou. Naruto le rendait fou avec sa bouche. Le fait qu'il soit encore insatisfait malgré sa jouissance d'il y a peu, n'aidait pas. Il bourra sa bouche des draps et mordit fortement, étouffant son cri alors qu'il sentait la langue suivre la raie de ses fesses. Naruto bouffait son cul comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. De nouveau érigée, sa queue palpita douloureusement et suintait.

Les sons que Sasuke émettait étaient en train de l'allumer. Naruto sentait sa bite se dresser et il se demanda si il oserait aller jusqu'au bout. Il décida qu'il ne le ferait pas. A la fin, il se pencha, le visage humide.

\- Sasuke ?

Sasuke s'écroula à ses côtés. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement et de se fixer sur Naruto.

\- Seigneur, c'était trop bon.

Naruto sourit, mais il avait remarqué la nouvelle érection.

Tu veux que je te fasse encore venir ?

Sasuke réprima sa déception. Il avait espéré que Naruto soit prêt mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ce serait bien. Si tu n'es pas prêt pour le sexe, tu pourrais toujours utiliser tes doigts tu sais ?

Naruto abaissa ses yeux vers le cul de Sasuke.

\- Oh ? O-okay. Montre-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

Sasuke se tourna sur le dos et écarta ses jambes.

Tu m'as déjà détendu et lubrifié. Commence juste avec un doigt.

Naruto se positionna entre les cuisses de Sasuke, se sentant nerveux et étrangement excité en même temps. Il caressa l'entrée qu'il venait juste de lécher avec son index, pressant légèrement.

L'anus de Sasuke semblait pousser et aspirer son doigt à l'intérieur. Naruto haleta de surprise. Et puis il se calma, inclinant sa tête comme s'il procédait à une nouvelle expérience.

C'était certainement plus sec qu'une chatte, mais c'était beaucoup plus serré. D'un air interrogateur, il bougea son doigt dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, lentement, le tortillant. Les muscles de Sasuke se relaxaient. Naruto y glissa immédiatement un second doigt, remarquant dans le même temps à quel point le visage de Sasuke était relâché avec le plaisir, à quel point il pantelait et à quel point sa bite sursautait.

\- Mmm, Naruto. Tourne ton poignet de manière à ce que ta paume soit vers le haut.

Naruto fit comme on le lui avait demandé.

\- Bieeen, juste comme ça, souffla Sasuke. Courbe tes doigts vers le haut.

Naruto essaya, suivant les instructions de Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une bosse qui fit Sasuke souffler fortement. Il y posa ses doigts et attendit qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Le cul de Sasuke se pressa autour de ses doigts alors que le brun respirait de manière superficielle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ma prostate. Ok, masse la juste lentement. Puis tu peux-UHHH !

Naruto avait commencé à masser, mais il s'arrêta, effrayé d'avoir blessé Sasuke.

Je suis désolé. Je vais réessayer.

Sasuke cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce que les étoiles qui avaient explosé derrière ses paupières se dissipent. Dans son enthousiasme, Naruto l'avait pressé un peu trop fort et Sasuke s'était presque évanoui de plaisir.

\- Non, réussit-il à dire, C'est bon… vas-y juste… doucement.

\- Compris.

Cette fois, Naruto pétrit dans de doux et peu profonds mouvements, et Sasuke sembla le préférer ainsi. Il haleta, puis gémit, puis poussa des cris vifs alors que Naruto intensifiait ses mouvements. Le cul de Sasuke agrippa ses doigts dans un étau alors qu'il venait encore, hurlant presque dans sa jouissance. Ses hanches se lancèrent dans un furieux va-et-vient. La main de Naruto fut délogée mais Sasuke sembla à peine le remarquer. Le blond observa avec plaisir la façon dont Sasuke fut ravagé par son orgasme.

* * *

Plus tard Naruto se blottit contre Sasuke sous la couverture. Le brun dormait légèrement, sa tête appuyée sur le torse de Naruto. Il avait été inquiet que Naruto n'ait eu aucun plaisir, mais le blond avait mis ça de côté, disant qu'il n'était juste pas encore prêt. Sasuke avait sourcillé mais s'était décidé à ne pas insister. Naruto s'était perdu dans les yeux sombres jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se fassent lourds et que Sasuke s'endorme. Le blond caressa la chevelure soyeuse avec sa main, embrassa les lèvres souples et frotta son nez de son doigt.

\- Tu n'es pas sans rien, dit-il au jeune homme endormi. Tu m'as moi. Je t'aime, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

A suivre...

Pffiou!

Encore merci à Jayisha et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 7

Bon bah tant qu'à faire, avant que je ne parte en vacances et que je ne perde ma motivation, je vous poste encore un chapitre!  
Bonne lecture ;)

 **Traductrice :** Koro-chan

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Kiba et Naruto descendirent à la plage. Il n'y avait personne. Le temps devenait glacial. Le blond venait juste de fêter son trentième anniversaire le mois dernier, un événement qu'ils n'avaient célébré qu'à deux, Sasuke et lui. La semaine dernière, le policier avait demandé à son amant d'emménager avec lui et ce dernier avait accepté. Cela faisait six semaines que Naruto avait retrouvé le brun et pour l'instant, les choses se passaient bien.

L'Uzumaki mordit un grand coup dans son sandwich long comme un bras, de la moutarde gicla sur ses doigts. Kiba mangeait avec tout autant d'appétit et Akamaru regardait le hotdog avec envie en sentant l'odeur du piment, de la choucroute et du ketchup. Sa fourrure ondulait à cause du vent frais qui soufflait sur l'eau. Il se lécha les babines en couinant piteusement.

\- Mec, commença Kiba en prenant une bouchée. C'est quoi ces balades le long de la plage ? Il fait super froid putain. Mes couilles sont engourdies.

Son ami haussa une épaule tout en léchant le fromage fondu qui était sur ses doigts.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il en prenant une autre bouchée de son hotdog. Je pense que je suis prêt.

Les épaules de l'Inuzuka se tendirent. Et voilà, on y est, pensa-t-il. Encore une autre discussion infernale sur le sexe.

\- Prêt à le baiser correctement ?

\- Non. Prêt à faire des fellations.

Kiba jeta un œil à son hotdog alors qu'il allait à nouveau mordre dedans et le jeta à côté. Son chien sauta pour le prendre au vol et le dévora presque avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Kiba soupira de dégoût.

\- Je te hais Naruto, putain.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, il finit son hotdog et s'essuya les lèvres sur sa serviette. Au vu du silence de son ami, Kiba se sentit coupable, - c'était d'ailleurs le but -, et laissa finalement échapper une longue expiration.

\- Donc tu n'as pas encore fait ça avec lui ?

\- Non. J'essaie toujours mais... tu vois.

\- Oui. Je vois très bien. L'idée de sucer la bite d'un mec est dégueulasse pour tout mec hétéro, Naruto, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont hétéros. Comme moi, par exemple. Je le suis et rien à faire, je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu es si obsédé par ces putains de conversations !

\- Bref, continua le blond comme si son ami n'avait pas parlé. Je suis prêt à faire l'autre chose, je pense. Sasuke est si compréhensif, il ne se plaint pas. Mais c'est clair que le sexe n'est pas aussi satisfaisant pour lui que pour moi. Je veux le satisfaire.

Kiba regarda ses pas faire des empreintes dans le sable.

\- Et toi alors ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as rien fait depuis des mois. Tu penses continuer longtemps comme ça ?

Le blond regarda droit devant. L'océan était à leur gauche, agité, et formait des blancs moutons. Ce jour-là, il faisait gris et froid. Naruto adorait ce genre de temps.

\- Je... peux juste pas.

Kiba détestait ses conversations au-delà du possible mais il essayait toujours de le soutenir. Il ne s'imaginait pas traverser quelque chose comme ça : se retrouver tout à coup attirer par un mec. Il ne savait pas comment son ami faisait. Il était secrètement admiratif du courage de son ami et franchement envieux de le voir aimer quelqu'un au point de fermer les yeux sur son genre. C'est pour cela qu'il essayait de lui donner autant de remarques qu'il le pouvait sur un sujet qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Mais tu l'aimes. Le toucher ne devient pas normal même avec ça ?

\- Si, jusqu'à un certain point. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout avec lui parce que, bordel, j'ai un sérieux problème de manque : mes couilles deviennent bleues. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie, j'ai un frisson qui me traverse et je débande.

Kiba se retint de dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu autant d'informations.

\- Et Sasuke ? Comment il le vit ?

\- Je sais pas. Au début, il croyait qu'il me dégoûtait. Maintenant, il essaie juste de faire avec.

\- Je vois. Peut-être que vous devriez consulter ?

\- Voir un psy ?

Naruto n'aimait pas cette idée.

\- Ben, je pensais juste au fait qu'il vous donne des conseils, quoi. Tiens, et pourquoi pas Sai ? Il est gay, peut-être qu'il pourra te donner des conseils sur les mecs ?

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai vu comment Sasuke s'est comporté quand il t'a rencontré. Imagine que je lui présente Sai et que je lui dise que c'est mon coéquipier.

Kiba se souvenait très bien de quand Sasuke était rentré il y a quelques jours et qu'il les avait trouvés en train de se battre sur la terrasse. Le maître-chien se releva immédiatement, la main tendue.

\- Hey. Tu es Sasuke, c'est ça ? Je me demandais quand j'allais te rencontrer officiellement. J'm'appelle Kiba.

Sasuke l'avait regardé de haut en bas tout en ignorant la main tendue et s'était tourné vers Naruto avec un regard perçant et noir.

\- Naruto, je peux te parler en privé quelques instants ?

Le blond lança un regard perplexe à son ami alors qu'il le dépassait. La dispute avait été audible depuis la terrasse et Kiba avait entendu le savon que lui avait passé le brun.

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda l'Uchiha. Je me rappelle que c'est l'un de ceux qui nous ont arrêté, mon frère et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il est exactement ce qu'il t'a dit. Il s'appelle Kiba et c'est mon meilleur ami depuis la nuit des temps. Pourquoi tu l'as ignoré comme ça ?

\- Meilleur ami ? J'en avais jamais entendu parler avant. Et les amis ne s'agrippent pas l'un à l'autre comme ce que je viens de voir.

\- Peut-être que je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je suis trop occupé avec toi ? Franchement, on ne fait pas autre chose que s'allumer. (Come on, we do little besides make-out (NdT : désolée, je sèche complet là :S NdB : je propose ça). Maintenant viens et va lui dire bonjour, il...

\- Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Je n'aime pas la manière dont il te regarde.

Naruto émit un bruit reflétant son incrédulité.

\- La manière dont il me re...

\- Je veux dire, si c'est ton genre de type, pourquoi t'es avec moi ? Honnêtement...

\- Oh putain, attends une minute, tu es _jaloux_ ? De _Kiba_ ?

Le brun marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible mais à ce moment-là, Kiba avait sa veste sur la tête et criait avec hystérie dans son vêtement. Il était tombé sur le sol de la terrasse avec ça. Akamaru se rapprocha et essaya de lui lécher la figure, inquiet quant aux bruits de douleur qu'émettait son maître.

La dispute avait duré quelques minutes. Quand Kiba put entendre à nouveau, Naruto était en train de dire :

\- Non, tu viens et tu le rencontres, Sasuke. Il te dira lui-même qu'il n'est pas gay et qu'il n'était pas en train de me draguer.

C'est un Sasuke renfrogné qui sortit sur la terrasse, les bras croisés. Kiba, les yeux mouillés, reçut ses excuses et une poignée de main réticente. Les mains du brun étaient douces et féminines, ses ongles étaient limés et polis. Il se déplaçait d'une manière féminine, dégageait ses cheveux de devant ses yeux d'une manière féminine. Il se déhanchait quand il marchait et avait une manière prétentieuse de parler. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce que Naruto lui trouvait.

Sasuke n'avait commencé à se relaxer face à Kiba qu'après plusieurs affirmations qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux. Il était toujours tendu quand il était là et surveillait toujours où il allait quand il était dans l'appartement de son amant.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, dit finalement Kiba. Et Sai est juste assez vicieux pour faire comme s'il était à fond sur toi..., le brun arrêta de parler.

En fait, c'était une idée géniale de farce à faire. Il prit note d'appeler Sai et d'organiser ça.

\- Donc, comme j'étais en train de le dire, je vais essayer de le faire ce soir. La fellation.

Son meilleur ami fit un bruit étranglé montrant son dégoût.

\- Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu viennes avec moi dans un magasin porno pour louer des DVD.

Le maître-chien arrêta de marcher.

\- Quel... genre... de DVD ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mortellement craintif.

\- Bah gay, évidemment. Tu voudrais que ce soit quoi ? J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches. J'en aurais téléchargé sur mon PC si Sasuke n'était pas toujours dessus à jouer à Runescape ou d'autres conneries et mon Blackberry est trop petit pour avoir une bonne résolution.

Naruto plissa les yeux lorsqu'un fort coup de vent arriva sur eux.

Le policier brun chercha le visage de son ami pour le questionner, comme s'il était incapable de comprendre sa simple existence.

\- Tu veux. Que j'aille avec toi. Dans un magasin porno. Pour louer des DVD gays. Ensemble. Toi et moi. Ensemble.

\- Yep, répondit Naruto en acquiesçant avec contentement.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, _pourquoi_ ?

Le blond se retourna et commença à faire demi-tour. Kiba et son chien suivirent peu après.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste... J'ai besoin de soutien.

\- Mais ils vont penser qu'on les loue pour les regarder pendant qu'on... pendant que toi et moi... Kiba sentit son hotdog remonter dans sa gorge.

\- On s'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent, non ? On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Mais...

\- Allez, à qui d'autre je vais pouvoir demander ça ?

\- Au mec gay avec qui tu vis ?

\- Non, je veux lui faire la surprise et je veux maîtriser la technique bien comme il faut quand je le ferai. J'en ai marre qu'il doive tout m'apprendre. On va chercher les DVD, on va chez toi...

\- Quoi ?! Oh non, je ne crois pas ! S'exclama Kiba en se postant face à Naruto. On ne va pas...

\- Ca va tout faire foirer si on regarde ça chez moi.

\- Mec, tu possèdes un tiers du Japon non ? Tu vas un nombre infini d'endroits pour regarder tes trucs !

\- Mais je veux les regarder avec mon bon pote, à l'aise. Mon meilleur ami. Mon...

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- Allez...

\- Non.

\- Kiba...

\- Non.

\- Je te file 5 000 dollars.

\- D'accord.

* * *

Naruto rentra tard cet après-midi-là et trouva Sasuke en train de cuisiner. Le blond réprima un gémissement et se balada dans la cuisine. Tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son amant, il mordilla une de ses oreilles, ce qui fit glousser le brun tandis qu'il arrangeait quelque chose dans le plat en verre.

\- T'étais où toute la journée ? Demanda l'Uchiha

\- Je faisais des recherches. Tu nous prépares quoi ?

\- Des lasagnes aux légumes. Tu faisais des recherches sur quoi ?

Naruto regarda ce que contenait le plat.

\- Il y a de la viande dans les lasagnes normalement.

\- La viande n'est pas bonne pour tes artères, je n'arrête pas de te le répéter. Et puis, je suis végétarien, ce que je n'arrête pas non plus de te répéter.

L'Uzumaki soupira en relâchant. Il aimait Sasuke à la folie mais ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec lui.

Il y avait le yoga qu'il faisait tous les matins, à cinq heures, sans exception. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans la boîte de nuit, Sasuke était devenu du genre à être plutôt lève-tôt. Puis il y avait tout son discours sur la nourriture saine. Il avait lancé un regard au stock de ramen de Naruto et s'était dirigé vers elle pour la jeter. Le blond était devenu furieux, presque au point de le frapper, effrayant complètement le brun et avait menacé de tordre son petit cou maigre s'il osait ne serait-ce que regarder ses ramens.

\- C'est déjà abusé que tu aies enlevé toute ma viande du frigo, avait crié Naruto, tu ne toucheras pas à mes ramens en plus.

A part ça, il y avait la personnalité de Sasuke. Le policier n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son amant pouvait être maniéré. Il ne l'était pas tout le temps mais si lui et Naruto sortaient et qu'il sentait que quelqu'un, un homme ou une femme, le fixait trop longtemps, il avait l'habitude d'agir de façon excessivement gay et de s'accrocher à lui de manière à ce que tout le monde sache qu'il n'était pas disponible. Sasuke avait un côté jaloux hyper développé et ça insupportait vraiment Naruto.

Mais il était aussi un amour. Il s'inquiétait pour Naruto et semblait totalement inconscient de son charme et de son innocence. Le blond avait vu fondre semaine après semaine la façade dure et blasée de son homme pour le révéler tel qu'il était vraiment. Il y avait tellement de qualités chez lui que le policier sentait qu'il pouvait accepter ses habitudes vraiment irritantes.

\- Tu veux sortir ce soir ? Demanda Naruto. Tu es resté enfermé trop longtemps.

\- Je suis content d'être à la maison. Tu veux aller où ?

\- On peut aller voir 2012. J'ai entendu dire que c'était génial.

\- Huuum, c'est un rendez-vous ?

Le blond lui fit un large sourire et tendit la main pour attraper le tablier du brun et le tira vers lui.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais me laisser te sortir plus souvent.

Sasuke accepta volontiers l'étreinte de Naruto. Ce dernier s'adossa contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, les jambes écartées, et apprécia de sentir le corps de son amant entre elles.

\- Je suppose que je suis en train de m'habituer à vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère. C'est si tranquille ici, Naruto. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter des crises de nerfs de mon frère ou de me plier aux désirs de n'importe qui. Tu me laisses faire ce que je veux.

Le brun frotta son nez contre la gorge de son amant.

\- Tu me rends si heureux, Naruto.

Le blond plongea intensément son regard dans celui-ci de Sasuke.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te rendrais encore plus heureux si tu me laissais t'emmener skier ou faire des courses de voitures ou voyager.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas le sport, répondit-t-il en frémissant. Et j'ai peur de prendre l'avion.

Naruto embrassa sa bouche boudeuse.

\- Ok. Tu seras prêt dans une heure ?

Son amant acquiesça. Naruto l'embrassa encore et le repoussa gentiment.

Naruto aimait les films d'action. Les effets spéciaux étaient géniaux et le suspens excellent. Il souriait, poussait des cris et appréciait généralement beaucoup les moments d'action, surtout quand les tsunamis commencèrent à atteindre le continent.

Sasuke détestait les films d'action. Il préférait beaucoup plus les comédies romantiques ou les drames. Dieu merci, ce n'était pas un film d'horreur car sinon il aurait dû quitter la salle. En l'état actuel des choses, il tenait le bras de Naruto en imaginant qu'une telle catastrophe était vraiment en train de se passer dans le monde.

Après ça, le blond fit l'éloge complet du film, déballant un flot continu de paroles à son propos tandis qu'il guidait son amant à sa GranCabrio. Ce dernier était toujours secoué et silencieux. Il se tut tout le temps du retour à la maison. Dans l'ascenseur, le policier se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé.

\- Ca a été, marmonna le brun. Un peu effrayant. Et si on avait vraiment seulement quelques années avant que ça nous arrive ?

Naruto sourit.

\- Toi et moi, on serait sur un de ces bateaux. Je peux te l'assurer.

L'Uchiha lui frappa le bras.

\- Je suis sérieux, dit-il.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça et il attira son amant dans ses bras.

\- Hey... Ca va aller, Sasuke. Ça t'a vraiment effrayé ?

Sasuke, à sa plus grande honte, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il essaya de se détourner de son homme mais celui-ci l'attrapa et le tint près de lui, bouleversé de sentir son corps secoué de sanglots. L'ascenseur arriva devant la penthouse et les portes s'ouvrirent. Naruto conduisit le brun dans l'appartement et l'amena sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou plutôt, en fait, ce qui n'allait pas donc il se tut simplement. Il passa sa main de haut en bas dans le dos de Sasuke en attenant que ses pleurs s'arrêtent.

Le blond oubliait tout le temps à quel point son amant était sensible. Il pleurait devant presque tous les films qu'ils regardaient, il voulait adopter tous les animaux errants qu'il trouvait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'Uchiha avait pu survivre autant d'année avec Itachi. En fait, si, il le savait. Il avait survécu en laissant son frère faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Naruto resserra son étreinte autour du corps encore un peu secoué par les sanglots de Sasuke. Le blond sentit une sorte d'urgence à protéger Sasuke et il passa ses lèvres dans les cheveux soyeux du brun.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener voir ce film. Kiba aurait aimé voir ce film.

Sasuke releva sa tête. Ses cils étaient parsemés de larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas le film, idiot. C'est toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Je suis amoureux de toi, Naruto.

Le blond fixa Sasuke au clair de lune. Combien de femmes lui avaient dit ça ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait perdu le compte. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que pas une de leurs déclarations n'avait provoqué en lui cette sensation d'être gelé et brûlant en même temps. Naruto sentait que tout à l'intérieur de lui bougeait et subissait une réforme sans précédent. Quand toute cette agitation se calma, Naruto contempla le nouveau paysage de son être et sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il avait un lien inextricable avec Sasuke. C'était ça. Il n'y aurait personne après lui. Le blond avala sa salive.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi, Sasuke.

Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaira d'un sourire tremblant et deux nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Naruto le regarda pensivement et son visage devint soudainement blanc. Son regard suivit le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les larmes de Sasuke lorsqu'elles avaient rencontré son menton et elles tombaient doucement sur son torse.

Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait le visage de son homme devenir blanc et il y eut un moment d'attente calme dans lequel semblait se bâtir rapidement une tension dirigée vers quelque chose mais Sasuke était trop occupé à se demander pourquoi le regard de Naruto était étrangement vide pour réellement s'en rendre compte. Et puis toutes ses pensées furent balayées lorsque le policier l'attrapa avec force par le col et commença à l'embrasser avec une passion qu'il n'avait jamais montrée auparavant. Sasuke cria sur les lèvres de son amant.

Naruto les fit tomber sur le canapé en immobilisant Sasuke dessus tandis que son corps lourd descendait sur son amant. Sa bouche était vorace, il dévorait les lèvres du brun avec une urgence passionnée. Après quelques secondes d'effroi, Sasuke retrouva ses sens et accepta l'attitude sauvage du blond. Celui-ci était toujours si réservé et hésitant quand il s'agissait de le toucher, toujours si incertain. Mais maintenant... oh maintenant, peut-être qu'il était finalement prêt à...

\- Aaaah, haleta Sasuke.

L'Uzumaki lui avait mordu l'épaule, lui laissant des traces de dent.

\- Naruto...

Ce dernier déchira violemment le T-shirt de son amant par le col, effrayant à nouveau le brun. Son pantalon lui fut arraché, ses chaussures volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun commença à protester avant de voir l'érection de son compagnon.

C'était une vue impressionnante.

Sasuke ne savait pas quand il avait eu le temps d'enlever ses vêtements mais il s'allongea sur le canapé tandis que son amant s'étendait sur lui et il sut que ce soir serait le bon. Enfin. Sasuke ouvrit les bras comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Le corps chaud du blond se baissa pour se mettre contre celui de son amant, devenu presque oublieux dans son désir, les derniers mois sans sexe le rattrapaient soudainement. A ce moment précis, Sasuke n'était pas un homme ou quelqu'un avec le mauvais équipement. Il était quelqu'un avec lequel Naruto se sentait puissamment connecté, quelqu'un en lequel il voulait assouvir son intense désir.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'Uchiha et sentit ses bras venir l'entourer tout comme il entendit ses murmures encourageants. Il pressa son aine douloureuse contre celle de Sasuke, l'écrasa en gémissant sa souffrance due à son désir refoulé. Il ne put soudainement plus s'arrêter, il s'écrasait vivement contre son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, les couvrant tous deux de sa semence collante. Le brun haleta en sentant cette humidité mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là : il descendit son corps en embrassant et suçant partout où ses lèvres atterrissaient. Sasuke se cambra et gémit en enroulant ses doigts autour des cheveux de son compagnon.

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit l'Uchiha presque silencieusement.

Il releva la tête pour vérifier par ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait.

Naruto baissa sa bouche contre la tumescence moite du brun, ne s'embarrassant pas à être lent ou doux dans ses mouvements. Il suça d'une manière bizarre, bougea la tête d'une manière inexpérimentée. Sasuke savait qu'il essayait vraiment mais sa bouche était trop humide et trop relâchée autour de son membre pour qu'il puisse apprécier sa fellation correctement. Il agrippa les cheveux du blond et arrêta ses essais enthousiastes.

\- Attends, Naruto. Pas comme ça. Aplatis ta langue. Ferme ta bouche autour de mon sexe pour que l'air ne ... Oooooooooooooooohhh !

Le blond avait compris étonnamment vite, exécutant assez bien les conseils de son amant pour que le dos de celui-ci retombe sur le canapé et que ses yeux se révulsent au moment où Naruto appliqua la puissance complète de sa bouche. Il ne le prenait pas en bouche très profondément mais c'était plus que suffisant pour faire parler Sasuke à toute vitesse.

\- Oh mon... Naruto, je vais jouir donc si tu ne veux pas ava...

Celui-ci retira sa bouche et usa de ses mains pour extraire de Sasuke chaque goûte de sperme. Sasuke eut un violemment frisson à la fin de son orgasme car la main de son amant bougeait sans relâche. Le brun soupira, complètement épuisé et endormi. Il pensait parler de cette étape importante qu'ils venaient de franchir mais Naruto était déjà en train de descendre plus bas, repoussant les jambes de Sasuke contre son ventre.

L'Uchiha devait admettre que son homme lui donnait les plus incroyables des anulingus qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Cette fois-ci n'était pas une exception. Sa langue glissait profondément dans son trou et léchait ses murs intérieurs jusqu'à ce qu'il ondule et pleurniche de plaisir. Il garda ce rythme jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit proche de mourir. Puis il passa ses dents contre sa peau sensible et commença à sucer.

Ce qui fit hurler le brun. Il tressauta, trembla sous l'effet de la destruction de son corps par son amant tandis que ce dernier était prêt à faire bouillir tous ses nerfs. Les jambes de Sasuke s'agrippèrent aux épaules de son compagnon tandis qu'il sentait son érection se tendre à nouveau.

Sasuke ne saurait dire combien de temps Naruto le rendit fou avec sa bouche mais son corps était recouvert de sueur et son désir lui enlevait toute force, lorsque le blond le souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Le brun s'accrocha à lui, l'embrassa voracement en maintenant ses cheveux plein de sueur.

\- Naruto, chéri, tu es sûr... commença à demander Sasuke.

Naruto finit par le regarder.

\- Je te veux. Maintenant, ce soir.

Il déposa le brun sur le lit et le rejoignit immédiatement. Celui-ci le serra contre lui et embrassa son visage, son cou, ses épaules. Le blond prit ses fesses dans ses mains et se pressa contre le membre de son amant, roulant des hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit niché entre les jambes fines de son amant.

Maintenant que le moment était venu, rien ne troublait son esprit si ce n'est qu'ils allaient avoir un rapport non protégé. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde. Puis il baissa son bras, saisit son membre palpitant et aligna son large gland contre l'entrée de Sasuke. Son cœur battait douloureusement d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Son regard était plongé profondément dans celui de son amant alors qu'il entrait en lui, se pressant dans sa chaleur serrée. Les yeux du brun étaient fermés. Sa bouche s'ouvrait plus largement à mesure que Naruto s'enfonçait plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut à bout de souffle.

\- Uhhhhhhhhng !

Les bras du blond tremblaient car son désir augmentait. Mon Dieu, l'anus de Sasuke était comme un poing vivant qui se resserrait avec force autour de son membre et qui lui ôtait toute énergie.

\- Oh, putain... Sasuke.

\- Huh... huh... haleta-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto se retira puis revint en lui un peu plus fort. La friction lui faisait serrer les dents, ses muscles tremblaient dans l'effort de retenir son orgasme. Il s'adapta bientôt assez au corps de Sasuke pour imposer un rythme constant et ferme, car le sien demandait ces mouvements.

Le brun gémissait à cause de la taille du membre de son amant et referma ses chevilles sur ses reins. Ses ongles courts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de son amant tandis que celui-ci accélérait la cadence à chaque poussée. Il était collé au blond, leur corps glissaient de sueur tandis que ce dernier le consommait avec brutalité, impatience et passion.

La lune disparut derrière un banc de nuages et la pièce fut jetée dans l'ombre. Sasuke entendait la respiration laborieuse du blond, il entendait le bruit comme mouillé de ses poussées dans le noir. Il serra son sphincter contre la queue épaisse du blond, intensifiant leur plaisir jusqu'à le brun sente qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Il lécha les paumes de ses mains et attrapa son membre.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à se remettre d'à quel point c'était bon de se plonger encore et encore en Sasuke. Il était incapable de ne pas pousser de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que les inspirations et les expirations du brun soient au même rythme que ses mouvements fermes. Il se retenait de jouir, il essayait de prolonger l'expérience mais l'anus de Sasuke l'agrippait trop fortement, lui faisant perdre le contrôle. Il sentit son amant éjaculait entre leurs deux corps et ça y était. Ca le fit jaillir comme un volcan, envoyant son chargement chaud dans le corps en train de convulser de son amant.

Sasuke eut assez d'énergie pour retirer ses jambes des hanches de l'Uzumaki mais il s'endormait déjà au moment où celui-ci se mettait en cuillère derrière lui. Il voulut dire à quel point ça avait été génial, avait même ouvert sa bouche pour le faire mais tout ce qu'il s'en échappa fut un soupir repu.

Tout comme lui, Naruto s'endormit et se retourna en l'emportant dans l'oubli.

Il se réveilla à un moment de la nuit et trouva Sasuke affalé sur son torse. Naruto avait un bras complètement engourdi ; il avait simplement besoin de prendre encore son amant. Celui-ci gardait une bouteille de lubrifiant près de la table, dans l'espoir que le blond l'utiliserait un jour. Ce dernier mit alors la main dans le tiroir sans réfléchir et bientôt ses mains et son membre en furent recouvert. Le brun remua à peine quand son compagnon le repoussa sur le ventre.

L'Uzumaki inséra deux doigts en lui et localisa rapidement sa prostate. Sasuke se réveilla en criant muettement de plaisir.

\- Naruto...

\- J'ai encore envie de toi, Sasuke. Ouvre ton cul pour moi. Tiens-le ouvert, laisse-moi voir ton trou.

Le brun gémit et exécuta l'ordre de son amant.

Naruto se pencha et inséra sa langue en même temps que ses doigts, les faisant bouger à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Ce dernier se cambra en relevant ses fesses et poussa un long et interminable cri de satisfaction. Ses cris devinrent bruyants lorsque le blond commença à masser sa prostate rapidement, lui donnant un orgasme net et pulsant qui le fit crier dans son oreiller. Naruto changea de position et se glissa en un seul doux mouvement dans le rectum de son amant, s'enfonçant jusqu'à ce que ses testicules entrent en contact avec les fesses de son amant. Il ne se retint pas, il s'écrasa en Sasuke puissamment, se propulsant tête la première vers son orgasme.

* * *

Ils ne sortirent pas du tout du lit le jour suivant.

Ou même celui d'après.

Ils finirent par le faire dans la douche mais Naruto baisa Sasuke qui cria et relâcha les huit pommes de douche et leurs vaporisateurs précis. De la nourriture était commandée avec le téléphone sans fil près du lit et livrée à la porte de l'appartement. C'était le seul moment où Naruto quittait son amant, allant prendre la nourriture et puis se jetant à nouveau dans le lit. Vers la fin de la semaine, Sasuke supplia pour avoir du repos. L'Uzumaki se tourna vers lui en lui souriant.

\- Ça sonne comme une bonne idée. J'attendais d'être sûr et maintenant c'est le cas.

Il prit en coupe le visage du brun et son expression devint sérieuse.

\- Sasuke, je veux que tu viennes avec moi quelque part. On peut conduire pour la plupart du voyage mais je veux que tu le voies. C'est un endroit très spécial pour moi. On pourra passer du temps là-bas, pour se reposer... ou pour ne pas se reposer.

Il lui retourna un sourire malicieux.

Sasuke lui répondit avec un sourire triste.

\- Du moment que l'on ne prend pas l'avion, j'irais où tu veux avec toi.

Heureusement, le chauffeur de Naruto les conduisit le plus gros du trajet, quelques jours plus tard, dans un Hummer noir aux vitres teintées. Le blond passa tout le voyage avec ses lèvres collées au cou, à la bouche et au torse du brun et ses mains étaient posées sur le devant du pantalon de son amant.

Ce dernier regarda, épuisé, à l'extérieur lorsque le Hummer s'arrêta enfin.

\- Hum, Naruto ? On est où ?

\- Dans les monts Hida, répondit Naruto en s'étirant et en regardant aux alentours. J'ai amené nos affaires ici la dernière fois. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Ici ? _Où_ ?

Le blond rigola et descendit du camion.

\- Tu verras. Couvre toi bien, il fait froid dans les montagnes.

Dire qu'il faisait froid était un euphémisme. Sasuke fut gelé cinq minutes après avoir quitté la chaleur du Hummer. Le pire dans tout ça était que Naruto voulait qu'ils fassent de la randonnée.

\- Combien de temps on a à marcher avant d'arriver ? Demanda l'Uchiha à bout de souffle.

Le policier semblait trouver facilement où poser ses pieds tandis que son compagnon avait failli se briser le cou une demi-douzaine de fois.

\- A peu près deux jours.

\- Tu rigoles. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu rigoles ?

\- Non. Tu veux que je te porte ?

Naruto lui jeta un regard, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui, avoua honteusement Sasuke. Mes pieds me font déjà très mal.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus faible que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Pourtant, Naruto laissa son compagnon monter sur son dos. Il paraissait n'avoir aucun problème à marcher de cette façon pendant plusieurs heures, en plus de porter leurs deux sacs.

* * *

Puis ils atteignirent une cabane comprenant quatre chambres au sommet de la montagne, cachée dans les Alpes du Nord. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être une épave frémissante, faite de muscles douloureux et d'extrémités congelées. Naruto alluma un feu dans la cheminée et étala les couvertures devant. Le brun se laissa tomber dessus et grogna de soulagement. La chaleur glissait sur lui en de délicieuses vagues, ses doigts et ses orteils douloureux retournaient à leur état normal.

\- Si c'est ça ton idée du repos, ça craint, dit Sasuke entre deux claquements de dents.

Le policier avait réchauffé la soupe sur la cuisinière. Il vint alors vers son compagnon et lui tendit une tasse du liquide fumant. Ce dernier l'accepta avec gratitude et mit ses mains autour de la porcelaine chaude. L'Uzumaki enroula une autre couverture autour des épaules de son amant tout en réfléchissant à où il voulait commencer son récit.

\- Ces montagnes sont dans ma famille depuis des générations. Nous en sommes les propriétaires. Elles sont appelées Myoubokuzan. Mon père avait l'habitude de venir ici dès qu'il voulait prendre du temps pour méditer. Il m'a amené plusieurs fois. C'est une sorte d'endroit sacré pour ma famille. Spécial. Je voulais le partager avec toi.

Le brun fixa son amant, touché au-delà des mots. Le teint de Naruto était rouge à cause de la marche, rayonnant de santé et de vigueur. Ses yeux fixaient les flammes qui semblaient sautiller. L'Uchiha posa sa tasse à côté de lui et prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

\- Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi important pour moi. Dis-moi en plus sur ta famille.

Ils parlèrent longtemps cette nuit-là. Quand les flammes s'affaiblirent pour n'être plus qu'un tas de braise ardent, Naruto étendit son amant devant la cheminée et lui fit l'amour très lentement. Puis il lança plus de bois dans les cendres et raviva le feu. Il s'endormit avec Sasuke qui s'était enroulé autour de lui, sans trop le serrer, le feu les réchauffait.

Ils passèrent une semaine là, à se reposer, à dormir et à faire l'amour. Il y avait une étendue dégagée en face de la cabane. Deux sièges dégrossis et une table se trouvaient à cet endroit. Le matin de leur dernier jour au mont Myoubokuzan, Sasuke était assis dans l'une d'elle, une couverture enroulée autour de lui et il admirait la vue spectaculaire. La cabane était située près du sommet de la montagne, le reste des monts Hida s'étendait devant lui en une splendeur à couper le souffle. Naruto vint derrière lui et passa ses mains autour de lui, se baissant pour embrasser son cou.

\- 'jour, murmura le blond.

\- Hummm, marmonna le brun en pencha sa tête en arrière pour avoir un autre baiser.

Les lèvres de son amant le réchauffèrent agréablement. Le brun leva les bras malicieusement, comme un gamin. L'Uzumaki obéit, le souleva, s'assit et l'installa, lui, la couverture et tout le reste, sur ses genoux. Sasuke s'appuya avec contentement sur le torse de son homme.

\- On n'a jamais discuté de la nouvelle profondeur de notre relation, déclara Naruto après un moment.

Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire.

\- J'ai besoin de deux mots seulement pour décrire le sexe avec toi : putain d'incroyable.

Naruto rougit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui.

\- Sasuke... Est-ce que je te rends heureux ?

\- Plus qu'heureux. Tu me fais me sentir entier.

\- Et tu penses que tu pourrais vivre avec moi ?

\- Je ne dis pas que nous n'avons pas nos différences mais oui. Je suis sûr que je pourrais.

\- Parfois, j'aime voyager. Beaucoup, en fait.

\- On peut travailler dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Kiba va être beaucoup dans les parages.

\- Je peux vivre avec ça.

Naruto était calme. Il passa sa main sous la couverture et retira quelque chose de sa poche. Le brun se pencha pour voir ce que c'était.

Une bague. C'était une alliance en or tressé dans une petite boîte en velours noir. Il la fixa, bouche-bée. Ses yeux regardèrent le visage de Naruto et il vit le ciel se reflétait parfaitement dans la couleur de ceux de son amant. Le blond souriait timidement.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

A suivre...

Héhéhé!

Encore merci à Koro-chan et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	8. Chapitre 8

C'est bientot la fin de l'été (enfin des vacances surtout) mais ne nous laissons pas abattre! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre rien que pour vous ;)  
Bonne lecture!

 **Traductrice :** Koro-chan

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Sasuke était parfaitement silencieux, il avait oublié l'air froid de la montagne, la bague, il avait tout oublié alors qu'il regardait fixement les magnifiques yeux bleus de Naruto. Il avait vu sa bouche former les mots, les avaient entendus de ses propres oreilles... et pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il stupidement.

Le sourire du blond commença à s'effacer. L'Uchiha était désolé de le voir s'en aller car il sentait le jour s'assombrir avec son départ mais il ne put empêcher sa réaction.

\- J'ai dit... Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sasuke continua de regarder son amant. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, son corps se tendant à mesure que le brun restait silencieux.

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de s'il avait déjà été aussi heureux qu'il ne l'était maintenant avec Naruto. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était différent de l'homme qu'il avait été lorsqu'il vivait au club. A cette époque, il avait dû être solide comme un roc, avait été forcé à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas forcément faire pour vivre en paix avec Itachi. Ça avait été la seule manière de survivre. Son frère avait terrorisé chaque sentiment doux ou romantique qu'avait pu avoir Sasuke et il avait été une personne dure et cynique avant de rencontrer Naruto.

Mais ce dernier avait tout changé. Il l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité et aimé et chéri... Il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait être sincèrement lui-même avec le blond. Ils étaient très différents mais Sasuke aimait leurs différences. Et Naruto l'aimait.

Toujours.

Malgré tout ça, Sasuke était conscient d'être ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il avait dû faire avant de rencontrer Naruto. Il se sentait toujours sale, impur voire indigne du blond parfois. Par moment, lorsque son amant dormait, le brun le regardait et se demandait ce que cette personne si lumineuse et radieuse pouvait bien voir en lui. Son âme était teintée de noir.

Pourtant, Naruto était là, lui offrant un rêve merveilleux si seulement il avait le courage de l'accepter. Tout à l'intérieur de lui bourdonnait d'un émerveillement ému d'imaginer que Naruto pouvait le vouloir assez pour se marier avec lui, l'aimer assez pour passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Et il savait que Naruto était sûr de sa décision. Il ne faisait jamais quelque chose dont il n'était pas certain. Il n'était pas impulsif ou imprudent.

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur la bague que Naruto tenait toujours du bout de ses larges doigts. Il rendit son regard au blond.

\- Tu... me veux vraiment ? Pour toujours ?

Naruto eut l'impression qu'il allait bientôt exploser à cause du suspens que maintenant le brun quant à sa réponse. Il fit l'effort d'émettre un petit rire.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais. Et plus encore.

Sasuke rougit.

\- Mais c'est si soudain.

\- Et si juste. Tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre après toi ? Impossible, même si tu mourrais aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Bien sûr, je me serais suicidé avant le coucher de soleil pour te rejoindre...

\- Oh non, ne fais pas ça, répliqua Sasuke avec désespoir. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelque chose puisse t'arriver.

Naruto se tut une nouvelle fois, observant la myriade d'émotions qui jouait sur le visage de Sasuke.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Celui-ci grimaça.

\- Mais je suis inutile. Je ne sais rien faire... Je ne suis même pas capable de tuer une mouche.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois doué en quoi que ce soit, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler puisque j'ai tellement d'argent que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger puisque je peux nous protéger tous les deux. Et tu es très doué pour donner du sens à ma vie.

Le brun regarda intensément ces yeux qui clignaient à peine. Naruto avait raison. Ils s'appartenaient. Comment était-il devenu si chanceux ?

\- Oui.

Naruto arrêta de respirer.

\- Oui, comme dans... ?

\- Oui, je veux me marier avec toi.

Sasuke lui offrit à ce moment-là un large sourire timide qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Le sourire du blond menaçait de séparer son visage en deux.

\- Vraiment.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'azur sortit la bague de son écrin et la mit au doigt de son amant. Ce dernier releva sa main et l'examina.

\- Incroyable. C'est extraordinaire Naruto. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est...

Naruto le fit taire d'un baiser passionné. Un long, torride, humide et chaud baiser. Sasuke tremblait désormais dans ses bras alors qu'il le portait dans la chambre. Le blond lui fit l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Kiba prit bien la nouvelle ; il ne s'étouffa que quelques instants dans sa bière lorsque Naruto et Sasuke lui dirent leur décision.

\- Tu seras mon témoin, hein ? Dit Naruto en ignorant le bredouillement de son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais... ok.

\- Je n'ai pas de témoin, déclara Sasuke avec regret.

Une lueur apparut dans l'œil de l'Inuzuka.

\- Je connais quelqu'un. Tu l'as déjà rencontré en fait, il s'appelle Sai. Appelle-le et genre on pourra commencer à organiser cette teuf, ok ?

Sasuke, toujours sur ses gardes avec ce dernier, dit que c'était une bonne idée. Son amant lui pressa le bras de manière encourageante, conscient qu'il essayait d'être amical avec son meilleur ami.

Cela s'avéra être un désastre.

Sai vint tout de suite, apparemment disponible. Kiba ouvrit la porte de son appartement et discuta quelques instants avec lui. Le couple parlait sur le petit canapé lorsque Sai surgit et se laissa tomber sur les genoux du blond.

\- Salope ! Hurla Sai avec indignation. On a eu quelques rendez-vous, tu as eu ce que tu voulais avec moi et puis tu t'es barré sans même me rappeler ? Et maintenant, tu te maries alors que les choses ne sont même pas réglées entre nous ?!

Naruto fut trop choqué et ne put que fixer Sai comme s'il était devenu fou. Sasuke aussi était choqué... jusqu'à ce que le visage de Sai fonde sur les lèvres du blond avec affection.

Kiba, qui était en train s'étouffer car il essayait de retenir un rire incontrôlable, fut le seul à voir réellement ce qu'il se passait.

La première seconde, Sai poussa sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto tandis que celui-ci essayait de le repousser. La seconde suivante, le brun dérapa sur le sol, Sasuke chevauchait son ventre tout en écrasant ses poings contre son visage, l'un après l'autre. L'Uchiha avait exécuté un parfait plaquage volant.

Kiba arrêta rapidement de rigoler et se précipita pour écarter Sasuke de Sai à l'instar de Naruto. Sai les devança en bloquant la rafale de coups faibles lorsqu'il recouvrit ses sens. Il eut un petit mouvement compliqué qui lui permit de mettre Sasuke à plat ventre et de lui tordre le bras dans le dos, au niveau du battement de cœur. Il le retint à terre avec un genou.

Sasuke se tordait en donnant des ruades, son visage était rouge tandis qu'il jurait qu'il arracherait la langue de Sai de sa bouche de traînée. Ce dernier ri d'un air ravi.

Naruto s'avança vers celui-ci avec la force d'un taureau qui charge. Il bougea ses fesses pour aller se cacher derrière Kiba, toujours en riant. Il arrêta le blond en quelques mots.

\- Hé, c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est l'idée de Kiba tout ce délire !

Naruto regarda son ami qui dit sans aucune honte :

\- Vengeance pour les DVD acrobatiques. On est à égalité maintenant.

Naruto dut attraper Sasuke par la taille tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait vers Kiba et Sai dans le but de leur arracher les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent à notre mariage, s'emporta Sasuke. Je vais les tuer ! Je les déteste, Naruto, je le jure devant Dieu, je vais...

Il l'emmena loin des deux farceurs.

Naruto ne parla plus à Kiba pendant une semaine, vraiment furieux contre son ami de cette blague stupide. Sasuke aimait plutôt bien Shino et accepta qu'il fût son témoin. C'est tout ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait absolument pas comment planifier un mariage et refusa de participer à l'organisation.

Naruto et Sasuke non plus ne savaient pas comment faire. Le blond eut l'excellente idée de vouloir engager un organisateur de mariages. Son amant grogna de soulagement.

\- Super idée. Toutes ces décisions à prendre me donnent mal à la tête. Hey, dit le brun avec gaîté en regardant Naruto avec un sourire solaire. Où est-ce qu'on va se marier ? Et pour la lune de miel ?

Naruto navigua entre tous les échantillons qu'ils avaient répandus dans le penthouse et s'assit avec Sasuke sur le lit.

\- Ben, je pensais à l'Espagne pour le mariage.

Il regarda son amant avec précaution. Il savait qu'il détestait prendre l'avion.

Ce dernier pencha la tête, perplexe.

\- L'Espagne ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas se marier ici ?

\- Et bien, poursuivit le blond, parce que le Japon ne reconnaît pas le mariage homosexuel à moins que le mariage se fasse dans un pays qui le permette.

\- Oh.

\- De plus, le mariage homosexuel n'est possible que si ton partenaire a la nationalité d'un pays qui l'autorise. Je me suis renseigné.

\- Mais... Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas se marier ! S'exclame Sasuke avec inquiétude. On est tous les deux Japonais !

L'homme aux yeux bleus baissa la tête.

\- En fait, je suis Américain.

\- Quoi ?

Naruto releva la tête pour essayer de voir à quel point Sasuke serait en colère.

\- Ouais. Ma mère et mon père étaient aux Etats-Unis lorsqu'ils m'ont eu, donc j'avais les deux nationalités jusqu'à mes vingt-deux ans. A vingt-deux ans, la loi japonaise exige que tu choisisses une seule nationalité donc j'ai choisi la nationalité américaine. Ca ouvrait plus de portes. C'est cool depuis que j'ai un visa permanent.

Le brun cligna des yeux, digérant l'information.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je ne me suis jamais considéré comme Américain puisque j'ai vécu ici toute ma vie. Tu es en colère. Je ne te l'ai pas caché délibérément, Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas en colère ! Je trouve que c'est intéressant.

Le sourire de l'Uchiha se fana.

\- Comment on va en Espagne ?

\- En avion.

Sasuke ne pipa mot. Il voulut crier "non", qu'il ne monterait pas dans un avion mais Naruto avait fait tellement pour lui, lui avait donné tellement qu'il se dit qu'il pouvait faire cela pour lui. Il essaya de sourire. Le blond vit ses efforts et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Et pour la lune de miel ? Dit Naruto tout en étant distrait par la clavicule de son amant. Un endroit particulier où tu voudrais aller ?

Le brun avait du mal à penser à cause de la bouche chaude de l'Uzumaki collée à son cou comme cela.

\- Oh... Et bien... Oh, mon Dieu... Je, hum... _Naruto_... J'ai toujours voulu aller dans un endroit tropicale et exo... oh... exotique.

Le blond releva à peine sa tête de la peau rouge de Sasuke, réfléchissant.

\- Je possède quelques propriétés aux Seychelles. Ça te dit d'aller là-bas ?

\- Peu importe où est le "là-bas". Je m'en fiche tant qu'on est ensemble et que on a des jours et des jours pour pouvoir baiser intensément et sans interruption. Continue ce que tu étais en train de faire, s'il te plaît.

Naruto eut un large sourire et baissa une nouvelle fois son visage.

* * *

Certains individus surveillaient Naruto et ses mouvements. Ces individus ne pouvaient pas ne pas remarquer que le multimillionnaire solitaire s'était mis avec Sasuke et qu'ils allaient maintenant se marier. Ils reportèrent la nouvelle à l'individu qui les avait engagés. Cet individu donna ensuite l'information à celui qui lui avait donné pour mission de surveiller Naruto à l'origine.

Itachi se planquait dans un bidonville en Chine comportant deux pièces. Il avait renié son petit frère mais, pour dire la vérité, ce n'était pas lui qui était à la tête du clan Uchiha. C'était un homme âgé et impitoyable nommé Madara. Il avait renié les deux frères en voyant que les propriétés des Uchiha dispersées dans le monde souffraient de leur stupidité. Itachi avait gardé juste assez de liquide pour partir en Chine et se cacher des hommes de main de Madara. Il espérait recevoir la nouvelle que Sasuke s'était fait zigouillé, pas mais de chance. Le petit bâtard s'était remis sur ses pieds et s'était installé avec la cause de leur chute.

Le brun aux cheveux longs passait ses journées à vendre son corps pour de la meth. Il était en train de divertir un client lorsque Shisui, le seul qui était resté près de lui pendant ce désastre, entra dans l'appartement. Il resta debout et observa le petit Chintok, les jambes arquées, qui donnaient des coups de reins à Itachi jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse. Le Chintok lança quelques billets qu'Itachi saisit immédiatement entre ses doigts décharnés.

\- Boss, dit Shisui une fois que le Chintok fut parti. Je viens juste pour faire un rapport. Apparemment, Sasuke et ce fameux policier blond vont se marier.

Itachi arrêta de compter. Il releva le regard, ses yeux brûlaient, profondément enfoncés dans son crâne.

\- Tu mens.

Son visage demeura inexpressif mais il se dit que son boss aurait dû savoir qu'il ne braverait pas la puanteur et la crasse de cet endroit pour raconter un mensonge.

\- Non, Boss, c'est vrai. La date est fixée au 1er janvier. En Espagne.

L'aîné des Uchiha se baissa lentement les bras jusqu'à ce que les billets touchent ses genoux. Il s'assit sur le matelas nu et crasseux tout en réfléchissant.

Inacceptable. Non, _intolérable_. Il était là, son empire ruiné, vivant dans la crasse, même pas digne de nourriture pour chien, encore moins pour humain, et Sasuke vivait, chouchouté, dans le luxe avec cette personne même responsable de tout son malheur ?

Non. Juste. Non.

Le comble, cependant, n'était pas que son petit frère s'installe avec ce menteur. C'était qu'il soit _heureux_. Qu'il soit amoureux et qu'il ait trouvé _joie_ et _contentement_. Il ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être malheureux à moins qu' _Itachi_ choisisse de le rendre heureux.

Une colère noire et corrosive envahit Itachi et effaça en grande partie la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé la meth. Il écrasa les billets dans sa main.

\- Rallie autant d'hommes que tu peux, Shisui. Tue pour avoir l'argent qu'il nous faut, si tu le dois. Fais appel à toutes les faveurs que l'on doit à un Uchiha. On repart au Japon.

Shisui inclina un peu la tête, sans conviction, en guise de salut et quitta le sordide appartement.

* * *

Naruto dut quitter le pays pour s'occuper de la préparation de leur certificat de mariage. En son absence, Sasuke reçut son passeport et fit les magasins, utilisant le compte que lui avait ouvert Naruto. Ce dernier lui manquait terriblement mais il était content d'être seul. Le blond était hors du commun, il dominait tous les endroits où il allait. Cela faisait du bien d'être seul de temps en temps.

Un soir, alors que Sasuke regardait un film policier, il entendit sonner à la porter. Il posa à côté son bol plein de pop-corn pour se lever et aller voir.

C'était Kiba. Et Sai. Sasuke commença à leur fermer la porte au nez mais Akamaru se glissa dans l'entrebâillement, donnant une chance au maître du chien de passer en bloquant la porte avec son épaule. Sai le suivit avec son foutu sourire en place. L'Uchiha laissa la porte ouverte, leur faisant comprendre qu'il attendait qu'ils partent et leur fit face les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser, déclara Kiba. Pas pour la blague, parce que c'était hilarant mais parce qu'elle t'a blessé, si c'est bien le cas. C'était juste pour rire, on ne voulait pas te blesser.

\- Et moi je voulais juste voir si tu essaierais de m'attaquer encore, ajouta Sai joyeusement. J'ai aimé la sensation de ton petit corps chaud.

Sai haussa les sourcils malicieusement.

Le corbeau les regarda tous les deux. A Kiba, il répondit :

\- Je ne t'aime pas vraiment et je n'accepte pas ta moitié d'excuse pourrie mais je consens de te tolérer au mariage, vu que tu es le meilleur ami de Naruto. Mais toi, finit-il en se tournant vers Sai, j'espère que tu tombes raide mort.

Ce dernier fit la moue de manière théâtrale.

\- Oh, tu ne le penses pas. Au fond de toi, je sais que tu souhaites secrètement qu'on se marie ensemble, plutôt que tu le sois à Naruto-chan.

Sasuke se rappelait très bien à quel point Sai l'avait battu facilement et n'essaya pas de répéter sa performance. Il serra ses bras autour de son corps plus fort tandis que ses lèvres se tordaient de dégoût.

\- Tu es malade. Je ne crois pas que j'ai haï quelqu'un plus que toi.

Le sourire taquin de Sai s'effaça alors qu'il étudiait les yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient très semblables aux siens. Il parla d'une voix prévenante et étonnamment sérieuse :

\- Sasuke, ce que j'ai fait était une blague. Stupide et de mauvais goût peut-être, mais une blague quand même. Tu as de réels ennemis au dehors. Naruto ne te l'a peut-être pas dit mais un Uchiha nommé Madara recherche ton frère avec l'intention de le tuer. On surveille les mouvements de Madara. Ses hommes te surveillent eux aussi même s'ils n'ont pas bougé pour l'instant, à ce que l'on sait. Naruto te protège bien.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi Sai lui disait-il cela ?

Kiba continua :

\- Vraiment bien protégé. Il a acheté l'immeuble entier et a expulsé tous les résidents avant de te demander d'emménager avec lui. Tous les appartements sont habités par ses hommes qui s'occupent de la sécurité, jusqu'au portier du hall d'entrée. Tu es suivi et surveillé où que tu ailles quand Naruto n'est pas avec toi.

\- Effectivement, enchaîna Sai. Personne ne peut t'atteindre. On pense que personne ne savait où tu étais jusqu'à ce que Naruto te trouve puisqu'il est surveillé aussi. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que des gens veulent ta mort. Outre ça, Naruto lui-même a des ennemis, parmi les Uchiha mais aussi d'autres personnes. Tu as des personnes légitimes à haïr, alors pourquoi perdre ton temps à haïr des amis ? Crois-moi ou non, je _veux_ être ton ami, Sasuke. C'était juste une blague pour s'amuser. Si tu rends les armes devant une blague entre amis, comment tu peux espérer être aux côtés d'une personne aussi forte et influente que Naruto ? Allez, on oublie ?

Sai tendit sa main à Sasuke.

Avant que son interlocuteur ait de nouveau mentionné la blague, le brun l'avait complètement oublié, son esprit s'était vidé en apprenant que le patriarche du clan Uchiha le voulait mort. Naruto l'avait protégé tout ce temps ? Ses yeux se posèrent distraitement sur la main de Sai qui lui offrait un rameau d'olivier.

Ce dernier avait raison. Comment pouvait-il être aux côtés de Naruto en étant une telle mauviette, si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai ? Le nom de Madara était utilisé pour faire peur aux enfants afin qu'ils obéissent. Et il était déterminé à l'attaquer. Naruto avait dû l'entourer de sa protection mais que se passerait-il si Naruto et ses hommes n'étaient pas là ? Et si, un jour, Naruto avait besoin de protection ? Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se reposer sur le blond pour tout, comme il le faisait maintenant. Pas si Madara était après lui.

Parce que le chef des Uchiha était plus fort et plus influent que son amant. Même son blond bien aimé ne serait pas capable de s'opposer indéfiniment à lui. Et s'il devait se tenir aux côtés de son homme, comme Sai l'avait dit, Sasuke devait tenir sur ses propres jambes, non pas en s'appuyant sur l'Uzumaki.

Il regarda la main de Sai lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

\- Je te déteste toujours. Mais tu as peut-être raison.

Il releva les yeux pour regarder Kiba et Sai.

\- J'ai besoin d'apprendre à me défendre.

Sai laissa tomber sa main. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard.

\- Je veux que vous m'appreniez tous les deux me défendre et à utiliser des armes, acheva Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto revint moins de deux semaines plus tard. Il se glissa dans l'appartement et s'arrêta en ressentant l'atmosphère de son chez-lui.

\- Sasuke ?

Un faible gémissement sortit de la chambre.

Le blond laissa tomber son sac et les cadeaux qu'il portait, dégaina son arme tandis qu'il fouilla rapidement chaque pièce qui le menait à la chambre. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, il s'arrêta, regardant la masse informe que représentait Sasuke dans le lit.

\- Sasuke ? Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il rangea son arme. Le brun releva la tête pour le regarder mais cela lui demandait un effort. Il lui offrit un sourire tremblant. Les yeux de son partenaire se durcirent lorsqu'il vit ses phalanges bleuies et la manière dont il bougeait comme s'il souffrait terriblement. Il se baissa doucement vers le lit, tendant la main pour la poser contre la joue violette de son homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda le blond d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'dois apprendre à esquiver plus rapidement. Bienvenue à la maison.

L'Uchiha ferma les yeux car il avait déjà dépensé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

La voix de Naruto était sans appel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit l'homme endolori.

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux, il tâtonna seulement le lit pour trouver la main du blond. Il faisait froid dehors, nota Sasuke.

\- Je m'entraînais.

\- Entraîner ?

Le brun lui raconta l'histoire. Naruto retira sa main de celle de son amant et se leva pour faire les cent pas. Lorsqu'il eut fini de relater les faits, le blond se tourna vers lui mais Sasuke s'était redressé pour lui poser une question.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de Madara ?

Naruto lui répondit vaguement, pensant à étrangler Kiba et Sai.

\- J'voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu es si sensible et...

Ses pensées se refocalisèrent sur la conversation. Il observa le visage de Sasuke se durcir.

\- Et sans défense ? Finit-il à sa place.

L'Uzumaki ne chercha pas à nier.

\- Tu n'es pas un combattant. Et ce n'est pas un problème, dit-il en se rapprochant pour s'asseoir près de lui. Il prit la main gonflée de l'homme plus jeune que lui dans la sienne. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis là et je te protégerai contre tout. Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça, Sasuke.

Sasuke chercha le regard suppliant de Naruto.

\- Peut-être que je le veux. Peut-être que j'en ai assez d'être faible, Naruto, et d'avoir besoin que des gens me protègent.

Rien de ce qu'aurait pu dire Naruto n'aurait pu le dissuader, Sasuke affichait tout à coup un incroyable entêtement. Naruto en fut surpris ; il avait pour habitude que le brun réponde positivement à la grande majorité de ses souhaits.

De toute manière, Naruto rechercherait Kiba et Sai afin d'avoir des réponses.

Il les trouva au quartier général. La dispute fut houleuse mais brève. Il voulait que l'entraînement de son futur mari cesse en voyant ses blessures. Sai lui répondit que Sasuke avait le droit d'apprendre à se défendre. Kiba ajouta que Naruto ne serait pas toujours avec lui pour le défendre, un point dont était conscient le brun, et que ce dernier était, après tout, un adulte et capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Naruto fulmina et râla contre le fait qu'il n'aurait même pas dû être au courant pour Madara, à la base. Sai lui rétorqua que son amant ne devrait pas être mis à l'écart dans la bulle utopique qu'il voulait lui construire. Le vrai monde était violent. Naruto lui proposa d'éliminer sa virilité et de l'envoyer dans un endroit ensoleillé. Sai lui répondit : "vas-y, espèce d'homme à pédés". Kiba intervint en disant que Sasuke était en apprentissage, bien qu'il progresse lentement, et qu'à moins qu'il ne soit sérieusement blessé, il devait avoir le droit de continuer. Naruto leur jeta un regard noir et les menaça de les exploser si quoi que ce soit arrivait à son amant. Sai se tourna et partit car il en avait marre du complexe de chevalier en armure scintillante de Naruto. L'Inuzuka ajouta seulement qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à l'amour de la vie de son ami. Le blond hocha brusquement de la tête, marcha vers l'ascenseur et donna un coup sec sur le bouton du bas. Son estomac se tordait d'inquiétude.

* * *

Les choses continuèrent de cette manière le reste du mois de novembre et de décembre. Les deux amoureux rencontrèrent l'organisateur de mariage lorsque c'était nécessaire, choisirent les invitations, sélectionnèrent un menu, firent les magasins, mangèrent, dormirent et firent l'amour avec enthousiasme. Naruto avait voulu donner du temps aux bleus de Sasuke pour qu'ils guérissent mais ce dernier lui avait répondu que son touché l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Le blond essayait d'être tendre mais leur passion réciproque semblait toujours l'emporter et ils finissaient constamment par grogner et se griffer, oublieux du reste, si ce n'était de leur envie l'un de l'autre.

L'Uzumaki essaya de manger des plats végétariens comme son amant quelques fois. La nourriture était en fait assez savoureuse mais il affirma qu'il aurait toujours besoin de viande au moins quatre fois par semaine. Sasuke l'accepta. En honneur aux efforts du blond, le corbeau lui permit de l'emmener skier. Il se révéla être un cas désespéré mais cela leur donnait une excuse de se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans la cabine de la station de ski et de faire l'amour.

Un jour, Naruto lui demanda s'il savait conduire. Il lui répondit que non. Le blond lui demanda alors s'il aimerait apprendre. Sasuke était réservé sur le sujet mais fut d'accord pour essayer. Ils allèrent dans un magasin de voiture.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas conduire une de tes voitures ? Avait demandé le brun.

Naruto avait tous les modèles de Maserati déjà créés.

\- Personne ne conduit mes Maserati sauf moi. C'est la règle.

\- Oh.

Sasuke porta son choix sur une modeste petite Yaris. Il la prit en noire. Naruto se mit à lui apprendre patiemment la conduite, se servant du parking désert d'un centre commercial abandonné.

Sasuke comprit assez rapidement. En fait, il avait maîtrisé le maniement de la voiture à la fin de deux leçons. Naruto observa à quel point le brun prenait vie pendant qu'il conduisait et eut un large sourire. Il semblait que son timide fiancé avait trouvé une passion.

Le blond l'emmena à une course. Sasuke avait été captivé, il en bavait presque tandis que ses yeux suivaient la vitesse floue des voitures. Après ça, il acheta des magazines de courses et surfa sur des sites concernant le sport, il était à fond.

Deux semaines plus tard, Naruto descendit au garage souterrain de l'immeuble et trouva Sasuke qui passait sa main le long de sa MC12, une évidente admiration peinte sur ses traits. Il releva les yeux en voyant son amant.

\- Je dois conduire cette chose, Naruto.

Ce dernier s'approcha lentement. Il s'arrêta près du brun.

\- Personne ne conduit mes...

\- Je sais. Mais on va se marier. Tu ne peux pas partager cette voiture pour quelques minutes, juste pour que je puisse en faire l'expérience, avec l'homme avec lequel tu vas te marier ?

Naruto posa son regard sur sa MC12 puis sur Sasuke de nouveau.

\- Personne ne conduit...

Le brun se détourna. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, sa tête se baissa.

\- Bon ok. Je suppose que je comprends.

Il sembla se ragaillardir et regarda le blond par-dessus son épaule avec timidité avant d'ajouter :

\- Sai a une Nissan GTR. Je pense que je vais lui demander si je peux la prendre pour une course. Il m'a invité à diner l'autre soir, quand tu étais sorti avec Kiba... Peut-être qu'on va nouer des liens pendant cette petite virée.

L'Uchiha lui fit un charmant sourire avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. Il pressa calmement le bouton qui le mènerait à la penthouse et examina ses ongles alors que les portes se refermaient. Naruto resta planté près de sa voiture.

Dès que les portes furent fermées, Sasuke s'effondra à cause d'une crise de fou rire. La tête de Naruto avait été trop drôle ! Comme si Sai et lui pouvaient nouer un lien quelconque. Sasuke le haïssait avec une fervente intensité. Mais son futur mari n'était pas au courant de ça, apparemment, car il ne se serait pas fait aussi facilement avoir sinon. Et il était si ignorant de la culture gay qu'il n'avait probablement pas vu que Sai était celui qui était en dessous. Il pensait certainement que les gays étaient attirés par n'importe quel homme, peu importe qu'il soit dessus ou dessous.

Il arrivait à peine dans l'appartement, que cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto y entrait comme une tornade, lui prenait le bras et le tirait de nouveau au garage. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé tandis qu'ils entraient dans la MC12.

Naruto était un démon de la vitesse et avait quelque chose d'un accro à l'adrénaline, d'où sa fascination pour les sports extrêmes. Il s'attendait à une petite balade agréable mais plus au moins faiblarde comparé à sa manière de conduire.

La course avec Sasuke lui fit laisser son estomac au garage et son cœur remonta dans sa gorge. Ses doigts laissèrent de profonds sillions sous le siège et sa mâchoire lui fit mal pendant des jours après ça car il l'avait maintenue fermer pour retenir ses cris.

Il suffit de dire que l'aiguille du compteur de vitesse était allée tout à droite et était restée là. Durant toute la course. Sur l'autoroute.

Naruto avait dû parlementer rapidement et soudoyer les flics lorsqu'ils les avaient fait ralentir pour les attraper afin que Sasuke n'ait pas d'ennuis. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore son permis et rouler à cette vitesse sur la route était illégal. Il était encore rouge d'excitation tandis qu'ils faisaient le chemin du retour. Le blond tremblait encore. Il doutait qu'il puisse s'en remettre de sitôt. Il rejoint l'homme élancé dans la chambre et le trouva allongé sur le lit.

\- Naruto. Je dois dire que conduire ta Maserati m'a laissé plutôt excité. J'espère que tu as quelques heures à perdre.

Il battit des cils en direction du blond.

Ce dernier, pour sa part, se rendit compte qu'il était capable de s'en remettre plutôt agréablement tout à coup. Une semaine plus tard, lorsqu'il fut confronté à un Sai perplexe concernant l'invitation à dîner, il fut content de découvrir qu'aucune invitation de ce genre n'avait été prononcée. Sasuke confessa son mensonge, absolument ravi que Naruto soit jaloux. Ils décidèrent tous les deux que c'était une autre occasion nécessitant quelques heures de sexe passionné.

* * *

Alors que la date du mariage approchait et que les préparations avançaient, Sasuke et Naruto firent l'effort de se détacher l'un de l'autre assez longtemps pour que ce dernier puisse lui présenter quelques-uns de ses amis. Le brun eut l'air de bien aimer les femmes et elles se prirent également d'affection pour lui, comme des abeilles devant un pot de miel. Naruto dut l'éloigner une fois d'une grande discussion sur les exfoliants avec Sakura, Tenten et Ino, une autre fois, le brun lui avait laissé une note sur le frigo pour lui dire qu'il était allé faire du shopping avec elles. Après ça, elles étaient tout le temps à l'appartement. Le blond en eut rapidement assez de les voir alignés sur le canapé, un quelconque film à l'eau de rose sur son écran plasma d'un mètre vingt et se passer la boîte de mouchoirs. C'était écœurant.

Entre les filles et son entraînement, les journées de Sasuke devinrent bientôt remplies. Il n'était plus si scotché à Naruto et celui-ci lui en était reconnaissait. Il décida de se pencher sur sa jeune entreprise, s'occuper d'affaires pour qu'il puisse profiter de ses deux mois de lune de miel lorsque le temps viendrait.

Neji, l'ami de l'Uzumaki, décida d'organiser une fête de Noël/fiançailles pour Naruto et Sasuke dans son immense domaine à Tokyo. Plus d'une centaine de personnes étaient présentes, la plupart étaient des connaissances de Naruto. Lui et son brun, habillé de costumes ajustés, se mêlèrent à la foule, recevant des félicitations. Naruto présenta son fiancé à toute personne qu'ils rencontraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent finalement à Neji lui-même, leur hôte.

\- Ah, Sasuke, voilà l'homme à qui appartient cette charmante propriété, et qui est un de mes bons amis, déclara le blond. Hyûga Neji.

L'Uchiha dut avaler sa salive. Avait-il déjà rencontré un homme aussi beau ? Il tendit sa main tremblante et sentit des frissons remonter sur son bras lorsque Neji lui saisit la main fermement. Naruto, en harmonie avec son homme, remarqua le frisson et la manière dont ses yeux ne cillèrent pas en fixant Neji. Il regarda l'un puis l'autre tandis que ses yeux s'étrécissaient.

 _Gay. Définitivement au-dessus, aime probablement dominer de bien d'autres manières_ , pensa le brun de manière incohérente. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement vers le bas et remontèrent pour fixer le regard connaisseur de Neji. _Monté comme un taureau. Si charmant et grand_.

Naruto l'éloigna et le déposa près de Sakura et Ino. Beaucoup plus sûr.

* * *

Le lendemain de Noël, tous ceux qui assistaient au mariage s'envolèrent pour l'Espagne, Naruto et Sasuke inclus. Le matin de leur vol, le blond dut emmener le brun au Hummer qui les attendait, tellement le jeune homme était terrifié.

La route jusqu'à l'aéroport, dans lequel Naruto avait son jet privé qui les attendait, se fit dans le silence. Le blond se sentait mal pour le corbeau mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour soulager sa peur. Une fois à l'aéroport, Sasuke ne put sortir de la voiture. Il était assis, raide, gelé et ses mains serraient ses genoux.

\- Sasuke ? Naruto se tenait près de la portière ouverte. Tu viens ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Ses yeux restaient plantés sur le jet inactif.

Le blond attendit. Un steward était en train de ranger leurs affaires dans le jet. Le chauffeur restait debout, tenant la porte ouverte pour Sasuke. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Il ne protesta pas lorsque le blond se rapprocha et le décolla du siège à bras le corps avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le porta ainsi, marcha à grand pas à travers le tarmac pour monter les escaliers du jet. L'Uchiha laissa échapper un faible gémissement lorsque le steward ferma la porte fermement. Naruto le plaça sur une des douze chaises luxueuses et boucla sa ceinture. Il s'assit près de lui et fit de même. Il fit un geste un hochement de tête au steward. L'homme disparut pour informer le pilote que tout était prêt.

L'Uzumaki examina Sasuke et vit que son visage était blanc, ses lèvres fermement closes. Il essaya de prendre une des mains de son amant mais celui-ci les maintenait agrippées l'une à l'autre, étroitement serrées, sur ses genoux. Naruto ne pouvait pas les détacher. Il installa une main réconfortante sur son genou pour l'apaiser.

L'engin alluma le moteur, roulant à plein régime. Le brun sembla se tendre un peu plus. Sa respiration était devenue difficiles et il émettait des halètements superficiels, son corp tendu et parfaitement immobile. Il ne cillait pas. Le jet se déplaçait sur la piste, s'élevant dans les airs doucement pour monter dans les nuages. La respiration du brun s'accéléra. Un petit gémissement lui échappa et ses lèvres tremblaient en apercevant les nuages filer à toute vitesse derrière les hublots. Son visage se décomposa comme s'il allait pleurer mais il ne le fit pas.

Le steward revint et leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient détacher leur ceinture.

\- Couvrez les hublots, lui demanda Naruto. Et abstenez-vous de servir le menu principal jusqu'à ce que je vous le demande. On ne veut pas être dérangés.

Le steward s'inclina respectueusement.

Naruto détacha la ceinture du brun et le porta une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci laissa échapper une plainte de terreur, le premier son réel qu'il fit depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le penthouse.

\- S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, chuchota Sasuke.

Le blond s'arrêta et se pencha vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Parce que j'ai peur qu'en marchant, on ébranle l'avion et qu'on... qu'on le fasse tomber.

Naruto se rendit compte que Sasuke le croyait vraiment. Il se retint de rire et essaya de raisonner avec lui.

\- Mais le steward marche, tu vois ? Et on est toujours dans les airs.

\- Ce n'est qu'une seule personne.

\- Je vois. To-kun, pouvez-vous vous asseoir s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Naruto en s'adressant au steward. L'homme s'assit obligeamment. Le blond se tourna vers le brun. Maintenant. Et toi et moi allons nous lever et marcher trois mètres, jusqu'à cette porte, expliqua-t-il en pointant la porte à la droite de son amant. Il y a une chambre à l'intérieur. Tu pourras t'allonger et te relaxer.

\- Non. Je peux pas.

Naruto se pencha et souleva le brun. Celui-ci l'agrippa fermement en tremblant violemment. Une fois dans la chambre, l'Uzumaki ferma et verrouilla la porte et installa son futur mari sur le matelas ferme. Celui-ci était assis avec raideur, ses yeux surveillant les alentours. Naruto lui retira son manteau et s'assit près de lui. Il prit dans ses bras son corps rigide et le rapprocha, frottant ses bras et sa tête de manière apaisante.

L'Uchiha ne se relaxa pas d'un pouce. Le blond toucha son oreille avec son nez.

\- On a treize heures devant nous avant d'atterrir. On peut trouver quelque chose qui t'aidera à te relaxer, glissa-t-il suggestivement.

Le brun le regarda, horrifié.

\- Faire l'amour ? Non ! Ça nous fera tomber du ciel, c'est sûr ! Tu sais à quel point tu es brutal parfois !

Naruto reposa son front contre l'épaule de son amant, essayant de réfléchir.

\- Tu ne peux pas supporter ce niveau d'anxiété pendant longtemps, Sasuke. C'est malsain. Au moins, allonge-toi près de moi. On ne va rien faire d'autre que ça, ok ?

Il tapota le matelas d'un geste invitant.

Sasuke se détendit petit à petit jusqu'à ce que Naruto puisse le serrer plus près. Il tira la couverture sur eux et tint son homme étroitement, ses tremblements le faisaient froncer les sourcils. Il murmura des mots rassurants dans ses cheveux, fit courir sa main de bas en haut de son dos avec fermeté, essayant de lui communiquer sa force et sa solidité.

Ce furent treize longues heures sans sommeil.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent en Espagne, Naruto était aussi épuisé que Sasuke. Ils montèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait avec gratitude et ils s'endormirent tous les deux immédiatement. Le trajet de l'aéroport de Séville jusqu'à l'hôtel Alfonso XIII ne dura cependant que quelques minutes. La montée en ascenseur qui les mena à leur luxueuse suite se fit dans un brouillard d'épuisement.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur la surface horizontale la plus proche dès leur entrée, ce qui s'avéra être un somptueux sofa dans le salon. Naruto avait la tête dedans tandis que Sasuke s'effondra sur son dos. Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son amant.

Le personnel de l'hôtel, qui avait amené leurs bagages à l'intérieur, les recouvrit d'une fine couverture et éteignit les lumières. Ils refermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux et sortirent à la file indienne sans bruit.

Les deux amoureux ronflèrent doucement. Leur mariage était dans moins d'une semaine.

* * *

A suivre...

Plus qu'un chapitre les amis!

Encore merci à Koro-chan et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	9. Chapitre 9

Tintintin! Voilà le final! Un chapitre plus long que les autres pour faire durer le plaisir^^  
Rendez-vous à la fin pour des infos sur la suite de nos aventures!  
Bonne lecture!

 **Traductrice :** Koro-chan

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla le premier. Il se rendit compte que seuls les bras solides de Naruto autour de lui l'empêchaient de tomber du canapé en velours. Ses fesses étaient au bord. Le blond prenait la plus grande partie du canapé, étendu sur le dos, une de ses jambes jetée négligemment sur le dossier. Un de ses bras était en travers de son visage. L'Uchiha se blottit contre son épaule tout en se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé. Puis il entendit des murmures.

 _-_ _¿Viste como se acurrucaron anoche cuando llegaron?_

 _\- Si, son adorables juntos. Ojalá Raúl se dé prisa en proponérmelo._

Le brun tourna la tête, à moitié endormi et trouva deux jeunes hommes portant l'uniforme de l'hôtel en train de le regarder furtivement. L'un arrangeait un petit bouquet de fleurs d'hiver dans un vase en céramique tout aussi petit, joliment décoré, posé sur un chariot couvert de vaisselle. L'autre dressait le couvert, en très belle porcelaine, sur la table à l'autre bout de la pièce et disposait soigneusement l'argenterie à côté des assiettes. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent que Sasuke les regardait. Ils lui firent des petits sourires tout en parlant espagnol. L'Uchiha n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils racontaient. L'espagnol ressemblait pour lui au son de l'eau qui s'écoule, les syllabes étaient trop fluides pour qu'il puisse distinguer les mots.

Ils semblèrent comprendre qu'il ne connaissait rien à leur langue. Ils montrèrent le chariot chargé de nourriture et pointèrent le téléphone sur la table près du sofa. Le plus grand des deux mit une main sur son torse et dit :

\- Emilio. _Vale?_

L'autre l'imita en prononçant son nom : Sasuke sut qu'il ne serait jamais capable de le prononcer. Guillermo ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom ? Il acquiesça et donna un brave sourire. Ils en firent de même et partirent.

Sasuke fixa la nourriture. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Les heures précédant le vol, il les avait passées accroupi devant les toilettes, à vomir ses tripes à cause de sa nervosité.

\- Autant goûter la cuisine locale, Sasuke. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé de plats végétariens pour toi.

La voix de son amant le fit sursauter. Puis celui-ci l'attira sous son corps doré et l'embrassa tellement qu'il fut proche de l'évanouissement. La barbe de trois jours du blond frottait contre sa peau et il plissa son nez tout en gloussant.

Naruto s'était réveillé à la seconde où son fiancé avait bougé dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très bon en espagnol mais il en savait assez pour avoir compris qu'un des hommes qui avait parlé était gay. Intéressant. L'odeur de nourriture lui avait empli le nez au même moment que Sasuke mais il avait voulu commencé sa journée avec quelque chose de plus proche que le chariot rempli de plats.

Dieu, que c'était bon de n'être plus dans l'avion ! Naruto avait rarement aussi peu apprécié un vol. Il avait peu à peu été contaminé par l'anxiété du brun jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux tendus et silencieux, allongés sur le lit en attendant que l'avion se pose. Ils avaient traversé une zone de turbulence de sept heures environ et Sasuke avait ouvert la bouche pour hurler de terreur. Les nerfs du blond étaient à fleur de peau lorsque l'avion atterrit, son corps vidé de toute énergie. Ils avaient titubé jusqu'à la salle de bain, c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient en utiliser une depuis le départ de l'appartement, avant de chanceler jusqu'à la limousine qui les attendait.

Mais maintenant, Naruto se sentait dix fois mieux et cela se vit au long baiser qu'il donna à Sasuke. C'était toujours étrange de sucer des lèvres masculines, de sentir la poitrine plate de Sasuke contre la sienne, mais d'une manière agréable. Maintenant, ça l'excitait de sentir le désir de son homme augmenter contre son bassin, de le sentir se cambrer sous le plaisir qui se formait en lui.

Naruto releva sa tête pour faire un large sourire à l'homme sous lui.

\- Heureux ?

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, ce sourire éblouissant qui lui serrait toujours le cœur.

\- Incroyablement heureux. Maintenant pousse-toi, je meurs de faim.

L'Uzumaki roula sur le côté. Son fiancé se dirigea tout droit sur la nourriture et son amant se contenta de le regarder manger, heureux.

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de la douche lorsqu'une rafale de martèlements à la porte se fit entendre. Naruto se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et il y trouva une grande partie de son cercle d'amis le plus proche. Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji et Sai se ruèrent dans l'entrée ; ils s'exclamèrent devant l'élégance de leur chambre, s'émerveillèrent de la beauté et de l'étrangeté du décor espagnol. Ils prirent ce qu'il restait du petit-déjeuner tandis que les deux futurs mariés se joignaient à la conversation.

Le blond remarqua que son amant ignora Sai la plupart du temps. Il était d'accord pour qu'il l'entraine mais il n'avait pas été content de le savoir invité au mariage. Naruto lui fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'un sans l'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Sasuke détestait vraiment cet homme.

Le temps en Espagne était bien plus chaud qu'au Japon à cette période de l'année. Les fêtes continuaient toujours depuis l'arrivée récente des vacances et d'autres festivités se préparaient pour la nouvelle année. Naruto, Sasuke et tous les autres passèrent leur journée à visiter "Sevilla" -le nom que les locaux donnaient à Seville- et à prendre des photos.

Sakura et Ino voulaient que Sasuke reste avec elles dans leurs chambres, elles disaient que la mariée devait être loin de son futur mari tant que le mariage n'avait pas eu lieu. Le brun avait protesté en disant qu'il n'était pas une mariée. Naruto avait une vision de Sasuke et des filles en train de lui mettre du vernis et des bigoudis dans les cheveux. Ils ignorèrent tous deux la requête de leurs amies et mirent un point d'honneur à avoir une séance de sexe passionné dans leur chambre, cette nuit-là. Le brun eut en quelque sorte l'impression que cela établissait sa masculinité.

* * *

La répétition du mariage eut lieu le lendemain dans une grande hacienda qu'ils utiliseraient pour leur mariage. Les représentants du conseil municipal les rencontrèrent et ils explorèrent pendant un moment les vieilles pièces et vieux jardins décorés avec goût. Le brun tomba immédiatement amoureux de l'endroit, faisant des yeux de merlan frit aux voûtes et aux roses. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il en fallait si peu pour lui faire plaisir. Alors que Sasuke et Tenten marchaient à travers la cour, Sai prit Naruto à part.

\- Ecoute, mec. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité et payé le billet mais... Je crois que je devrais rentrer au Japon.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ou un truc dans le genre ? C'est ta famille ?

Sai jeta un regard étrange à Naruto, ayant oublié que le blond ne savait probablement pas grand-chose sur lui. Personne ne savait vraiment.

\- Je n'ai pas de famille. Bref, ça n'est rien de tout ça. Je pense simplement que toi et Sasuke méritez de profiter un maximum de ce jour spécial et Sasuke ne le fera pas si je suis là. Et pour être tout à fait franc, son attitude commence à m'énerver. Je ne me sens pas de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne me supporte pas, tu comprends ?

Naruto comprenait. Pourtant...

\- T'es sûr ? Je veux dire, pourquoi il te déteste ? C'est à cause de la blague ? Parce que même moi je l'ai oubliée.

Sai secoua la tête, cherchant ses mots.

\- Dans un sens, oui. Je pense que c'est plus parce qu'il est nerveux. Je veux dire, on est tous les deux en dessous et on se ressemble physiquement. Je pense qu'il a peur que tu puisses éventuellement t'intéresser à moi. Le fait que tu tolères encore ma présence n'aide pas, je suppose. Je pense qu'il se dit que tu devrais avoir été trop outré par cette blague pour me reparler un jour. C'est une question de territoire. Cela dit, il peut juste me haïr comme ça. La plupart des gens ont l'air de le faire.

Naruto ne savait pas que Sai était du genre à être en dessous. Il pensait que tous les mecs en dessous étaient du genre de Sasuke, féminin, faible et soumis. Sai n'était pas du tout comme ça. Il était absolument trop content la plupart du temps mais il était un mec qui bossait sur le terrain et qui était capable d'une grande violence. Un policier de premier ordre. Il ne balançait pas ses hanches comme Sasuke lorsqu'il marchait, ne rejetait pas sa tête ni ne polissait ses ongles, enfin il ne faisait aucune des choses que Naruto était venu à associer aux mecs en dessous. Il imagina Sai et Sasuke allongés sur le ventre, les fesses nues exposées au vent, attendant qu'un autre les baise.

Il dut couvrir sa bouche pour cacher son sourire malvenu. Il ne sut pas pourquoi cette pensée lui était venue.

\- Je détesterais que tu partes, reprit Naruto lorsqu'il réussit à chasser cette idée. Laisse-moi lui parler. A part si ça le blesse vraiment, je veux que tu restes. Ok ? J'espère vraiment que tu changeras d'avis.

Sai lui jeta un regard illisible mais il acquiesça à contrecœur après une minute. Il regarda son ami se diriger vers le brun. Il resterait peut-être mais il ne savait pas s'il assisterait au mariage. Peut-être qu'il pourrait filer discrètement lorsqu'ils seraient en plein dans la cérémonie. Il n'aimait pas être là où il n'était pas bienvenu.

Cette soirée-là, Naruto aborda le sujet Sai avec son amant et ils eurent leur plus grosse dispute à ce sujet. Ce fut horrible. Sasuke déclara que Sai n'était rien d'autre qu'une salope. Naruto lui demanda directement s'il était jaloux et le plus jeune des deux devint rouge de colère, hurlant qu'il ne serait jamais jaloux d'une telle pute. Naruto lui déclara sans détours qu'il devait arrêter de traiter Sai si injustement et de l'accueillir au mariage. Le brun lui répondit que ça n'arriverait que quand les poules auront des dents et dans l'œil du blond passa un éclat dangereux.

\- Tu as intérêt à te défaire de cette tendance immature, Sasuke. Je ne l'aime pas. Fais en sorte de te réconcilier avec lui, je m'en fous de savoir comment.

\- Immature-, bafouilla Sasuke, brûlant totalement de colère mais son amant avait déjà tourné les talons.

Le policier passa sa nuit sur le canapé, dans le salon. Le brun passa la nuit dans la chambre, seul dans le lit à pleurer des larmes amères. Naruto n'avait jamais dormi sans lui avec plaisir. Pendant quelques minutes, il considéra réellement l'idée d'aller voir Sai et de lui proposer une trêve mais il ne le supportait pas. Quelque chose en lui le hérissait mais il ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Le lendemain matin, il alla voir Sai résolument et lâcha entre ses lèvres crispées qu'il pouvait rester au mariage et -s'il te plaît- ne pas rentrer au Japon. Le policier avait simplement regardé l'Uchiha, son visage n'arborait pas son habituel sourire prétentieux. Il avait presque l'air triste. Sasuke s'en foutait. Il se détourna et fit claquer la porte en rentrant dans la suite qu'il partageait avec le blond.

Il ne parla plus après ça. Naruto essaya de l'approcher, de le remercier pour l'effort qu'il avait fait même si son ami lui avait dit à quel point sa demande n'avait pas été sincère. Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, le regardant d'un œil froid qui fit marquer un arrêt à son amant. Il ne le laissa pas le toucher cette nuit-là, fermant la porte avec une telle violence que le montant craqua. Naruto, ayant atteint ses limites, donna un coup de pied dans la porte et entra comme un ouragan dans la chambre. Il attrapa le bras de Sasuke et lui demanda ce qu'il pensait faire à l'enfermer hors de leur chambre. Le brun retira son poing et le frappa directement dans la mâchoire, le faisant reculer en chancelant de quelques pas.

\- Quoi, tu peux dormir sur le canapé quand tu veux mais je ne peux pas choisir de dormir sans toi ? Siffla Sasuke de colère. Ne me force _jamais_ à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Tu es comme Itachi !

Et il retira son alliance et la jeta à la tête de Naruto. Puis il sortit de la pièce -Naruto toujours abasourdi- pour passer la nuit avec Ino et Tenten.

Les jours précédant le mariage furent tendus. Sai se sentait très mal d'être la cause de leur dispute. Tout le monde se demandait si le mariage allait même avoir lieu. Naruto était à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un, parlait d'un ton sec à tout le monde et jurait de tuer Sasuke s'il ne mettait pas fin à leur dispute. L'hôtel entier avait été réservé pour les invités qui assisteraient au mariage et pas un seul ignorait la querelle entre les deux futurs mariés.

Ce fut Kiba qui régla le problème. Il alla dans la chambre de son meilleur ami la veille du mariage et passa la porte en force. Il était sur son ordinateur, dans le salon. La chambre était une épave. Lui-même en était une. Ses mèches de cheveux étaient en complet désordre, il avait au moins une barbe de deux jours sur les joues et ses vêtements étaient crasseux. Kiba avança vers lui, referma d'un coup sec l'ordinateur portable.

Naruto releva vers lui son regard trouble et son meilleur ami sut qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Bon, dommage.

\- Naruto. Je t'aime mec, tu le sais hein ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, il baissa simplement les yeux pour regarder vers la fenêtre avec humeur.

\- Donc tu sais que je pense bien faire si je te dis que tu réagis vraiment comme un gros connard.

A cette remarque, Naruto se leva avec colère mais Kiba le repoussa sur la chaise avec assez de force pour qu'elle en tremble. Naruto resta debout, une main sur le bureau, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Pose ton cul sur cette chaise et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, aboya Kiba. Sasuke t'aime. Je te jure, tu devrais l'entendre quand il n'arrête pas de parler de toi pour dire à quel point tu es parfait lors de ses entraînements. Ça nous soûle avec Sai. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais tu ne peux pas le traiter comme tout le monde, Naruto. Il n'est pas un des employés sous tes ordres ou une de tes anciennes femmes que tu essayais de dominer. Je sais que tu as l'habitude de faire les choses à ta façon mais ce n'est pas ça le mariage, mec. Sérieux, est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Tu l'as forcé à faire ses excuses à Sai, je veux dire, sérieux, Sasuke n'est plus à la maternelle ! Lui et Sai ont un problème, ok. Alors laisse-les le résoudre ! Qui tu es pour essayer de dicter les actions de Sasuke ? Tu vas le briser, Naruto. Tu vas le briser si tu essaies de le traiter comme ça et il va finir par te haïr.

Kiba s'était penché vers Naruto. Il se redressa finalement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper un soupir et regarda à côté, là où était assis son ami, pensif.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais si tu ne vas pas vers lui pour arranger ça, tu vas le perdre pour toujours Naruto. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner une fois qu'il a décidé quelque chose. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui le fait tenir pendant ses entraînements, d'ailleurs c'est un cas désespéré. Il ne cédera pas et je dois dire qu'il a raison là. Tu es celui qui as tort, Naruto. Va vers lui. S'il te plaît. Vous êtes tous les deux misérables quand vous êtes séparés et je ne supporte pas de vous voir comme ça.

Puis Kiba partit. Le blond resta sur le fauteuil et réfléchit à tout ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de Sakura tard cette nuit-là, il rencontra trois paires d'yeux extrêmement hostiles. Sakura, Ino et Tenten formaient une ligne devant la porte, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine qui se soulevait d'une colère protectrice à l'égard de leur précieux Sasuke.

Naruto était prêt à les affronter. Il leur tendit sans mot des coupons pour une manucure et une pédicure gratuite dans un salon proche et elles le laissèrent entrer à contrecœur. Sasuke était assis dans un des fauteuils, pelotonné, avec une boîte de mouchoirs. Le blond se tenait au milieu de la chambre en le regardant. Les femmes sentirent qu'il allait s'excuser et laissèrent avec tact les deux hommes seuls. De plus, les coupons n'étaient utilisables que ce soir.

\- Kiba a raison, commença Naruto dès que la porte se referma derrière ses amies.

Son regard resta fixé sur Sasuke même si celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux de la masse de mouchoirs qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Je suis parfois un bâtard qui aime tout contrôler. Ce n'est pas une excuse pourtant. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

Le brun arracha un autre mouchoir de la boîte. Il se moucha bruyamment.

Le policier sentit tout l'amour qu'il portait à Sasuke gonfler en voyant à quel point il l'avait blessé. Il avala sa salive, se demandant si les choses pourraient aller mieux entre eux. Il fit un pas vers son amant.

\- Je suis désolé... Sasuke, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste... Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant et parfois – non, la plupart du temps, c'est comme si j'étais sur des montagnes russes incontrôlables. Je ne maîtrise pas mes sentiments pour toi et parfois ça me rend dingue. Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas mieux qu'Itachi si tout ce que je fais est de t'imposer ma volonté. Personne ne devrait être traité comme ça. Ça n'arrivera plus, ok ? S'il te plaît, dis juste que tu me pardonneras. Je comprendrai si tu n'as vraiment plus envie qu'on se marie, mais dis-moi au moins qu'on a une chance ? Que ce n'est pas fini ? Si j'ai foutu la merde-

\- T'es en train de bafouiller.

Sasuke jeta son mouchoir usé et en prit un autre.

Naruto se tut. Il attendit mais le brun ne le regardait toujours pas et ne dit rien d'autre. Il trembla intérieurement en voyant à quel point il avait tout foiré et il se tourna pour quitter la chambre.

\- Embrasse-moi, Naruto. Embrasse-moi et fais-moi oublier.

Le blond se retourna lentement, ayant peur d'espérer. Son amant le regardait avec ses yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. Il avala la distance entre la chaise et lui et tint Sasuke dans ses bras presque avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Naruto entre ses baisers. Tellement désolé. Je ne le ferais plus jamais, je te le promets.

Sasuke s'accrocha à lui et lui rendit son baiser avec force. Il se recula une seule fois pour dire :

\- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on s'engueule comme ça. C'était horrible.

Puis le blond le maintint contre le mur, ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider lorsqu'il enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Le baiser était douloureusement brutal, insistant, merveilleux. Sasuke retira le T-shirt de son amant et amena ses mains vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Naruto porta son amant plus haut contre le mur afin d'enlever son pantalon et accrocher sa bouche à sa semi-érection. La tête du brun frappa contre le mur lorsqu'il la rejeta en arrière.

Il y avait près d'eux un buffet sur lequel se trouvaient une lampe ornée, un téléphone, un bloc-notes et un stylo. Naruto jeta tous ces choses par terre and posa Sasuke dessus. Ce dernier s'accrocha à l'étroite surface, relevant ses jambes sur les épaules du blond tandis que celui-ci s'accroupit rapidement et cracha sur son anus. Il suça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tenant Sasuke écarté largement.

\- _Aiiiii_... Naruto ! Ne-ne t'arrête pas !

Le corps de Sasuke se raidit sous l'action de cette bouche chaude qui le suçait, de ces dents pointus et de cette langue humide. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas, tout du moins pas pendant un moment. Le brun dut mordre ses lèvres pour se retenir de faire trop de bruit. Il relâcha le buffet d'une main pour attraper les cheveux de son amant, incapable d'endurer ça une seconde de plus. Naruto tourna son visage pour embrasser la cuisse tremblante de Sasuke avant de retourner à son cul.

De longues minutes plus tard, l'Uzumaki se releva, humidifia trois doigts, les glissa en Sasuke et fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec sa main pour les faire rentrer. Il cherchait, testant avec précaution. Le brun cria, se détachant rapidement du mur contre lequel il était appuyé.

\- Là, haleta Naruto.

\- O-o-oui !

Le policier regarda le visage de son amant se tordre alors qu'il pompait sa main en petits coups secs, estimant chaque frémissement et souffle coupé.

\- Plus f-f-f, bégaya Sasuke.

\- Plus fort ? Clarifia le blond.

Le corbeau acquiesça vigoureusement. Il laissa échapper un couinement aigu, ses jambes poussaient Naruto tout en tenant ses bras.

\- Plus vvv-v-v, reprit-il.

\- Plus vite ? Demanda son vis-à-vis.

Il hocha encore une fois la tête de manière saccadée. Son tortionnaire obtempéra. Il s'appuya contre son torse, embrassant sa bouche gémissante, sa main toujours affairée entre eux. Le buffet heurtait le mur de manière erratique à cause des mouvements de Sasuke. Il tressautait et tressaillait, tenait d'une main Naruto et de l'autre le buffet. La bouche du blond descendit la traînée de sueur le long de sa gorge fine en la mordant doucement.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke, murmura-t-il contre le pouls palpitant.

Ce dernier entendit ses mots et tourna sa tête vers son amant pour un autre baiser. Un court baiser.

\- Maintenant. S'il te plaît, pleurnicha-t-il.

Naruto enleva sa main et libéra son sexe, se caressant rapidement pour être lui aussi en parfaite érection. Il maintint les hanches tremblantes du brun et entra en lui d'une seule poussée douce mais ferme. La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit, il s'accrocha au buffet pour se lever un peu afin de soulager la pression. Puis ses muscles se relâchèrent autour du membre de son amant et il hocha la tête. Naruto, attendant ce signal, commença à pousser sérieusement, écartant ses jambes pour maintenir son équilibre.

A force de cogner contre le mur, le buffet abîma la peinture qui y était accrochée mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas, il sentait son propre désir grimper, son corps se réchauffer à l'entente de la voix aiguë et pleurnicharde de son amant. Il maintint sa tête contre, combattit les vagues de plaisir qui lui donnaient le vertige et ajouta de la force dans le mouvement de ses hanches. L'Uchiha griffa les bras de son amant dont la peau devint rouge. Il frappa des poings contre le torse bandé du blond et celui-ci ne s'arrêta toujours pas, emporté par la marée de passion, une passion encore plus vive due à leur réconciliation. Le brun était en train de glisser du meuble, il ne tombait pas seulement parce qu'il était empalé sur le membre fort de Naruto qui le pilonnait. Il était proche de la jouissance, proche de l'évanouissement. De désespoir, il se jeta en avant et se tint au cou de son amour.

Naruto tituba en reculant lorsque leur poids se déplaça puis revint vers l'avant en pressant Sasuke une nouvelle fois contre le mur, abandonnant le buffet. Il avait du mal à faire un va-et-vient mais le brun l'aida en se servant de ses cuisses. Naruto enfouit son visage dans son cou, grognant en sentant son orgasme approcher. Le brun le sentit enfler en lui, son corps se tendre et il se caressa rapidement pour qu'ils jouissent ensemble dans une explosion fougueuse. Naruto murmura faiblement son nom. Sasuke soupira seulement, sa respiration coupa son nom en plusieurs syllabe alors qu'il jouit dans sa propre main.

Ils le firent dans la chambre de Sakura et s'écroulèrent sur son lit, sur sa lingerie, toujours liés. Naruto releva la tête et embrassa Sasuke revenu complètement à lui, tandis qu'il se durcissait à nouveau en lui. Ils roulèrent et cette fois-ci le brun chevaucha son amant comme un démon, une brassière en dentelle rouge accrochée dans les cheveux. Un string violet était collé au bras transpirant du blond et pendait lorsque le blond se releva pour tirer Sasuke à lui et lui voler un autre baiser.

Naruto était de nouveau au-dessus, puis Sasuke, puis ils firent l'amour sur le côté. Ils le firent en levrette, debout, sur la chaise puis encore une fois sur le lit. Ino, Tenten et Sakura rentrèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, jetèrent un œil dans la chambre et repartirent rapidement. Les deux hommes ne le remarquèrent jamais.

Les trois femmes répandirent la nouvelle dans l'hôtel concernant ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de la rosée et les invités décidèrent de célébrer ça au champagne. Le mariage aurait bien lieu, après tout !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les invités aient la même idée en tête. Kiba vit Neji approcher Sai et secoua la tête, incrédule... avant de sentir quelque chose tirer sa manche, révélant un œil vert et une chevelure rose appartenant à une ex-amoureuse de Naruto et qui le regardait en une invitation très claire.

* * *

C'est un rayon de soleil dans les yeux, perçant sa tête d'une douleur intense, qui réveilla Naruto. Il grimaça, cligna des yeux, suffoqua. Il se jeta sur le réveil. Il était par terre, sous quelques porte-jaretelles. Il vérifia frénétiquement l'heure.

Ouf. Seulement sept heures du matin. Il restait six heures avant le mariage. Ce qui lui faisait se rappeler...

Il alla dans le salon et trouva son pantalon. Il fouilla ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait puis il revint dans la chambre. Sasuke ronflait doucement.

Le blond se glissa à nouveau sous les draps en prenant la précaution de ne pas réveiller son amant tout de suite. Etendu là, il regarda le visage endormi du brun. Il semblait si paisible. L'homme aux yeux bleus saisit la rose qu'il avait prise sur le sol près de son pantalon et la tint par la tige. Il caressa doucement la fleur blanche sur les douces lèvres de son amant, sur la fine ligne de son nez.

Sasuke se réveilla grâce à l'odeur de la rose sur son visage et sourit, n'ouvrant pas encore les yeux. Il sentait les caresses de velours sur ses joues et son corps se remplit d'un plaisir chaud. Naruto pouvait être si romantique.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hummm.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

\- Hummmmm.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Je veux toujours me marier avec toi.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, le _mariage_ !

Il sauta hors du lit et des soutien-gorges et culottes volèrent partout. Il courut vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Le blond grimaça à cause de la soudaine lumière.

\- Quelle heure est-il, on a loupé la cérémonie ?

\- Calme-toi, dit Naruto en bâillant. Il nous reste bien six heures encore, il est sept heures passés, à peine.

\- Mon Dieu, merci.

Le brun se retourna, laissant les rideaux retomber. Il soupira de soulagement.

Le policier le regarda.

\- Ca veut dire que tu es prêt à reprendre ça ?

Il tenait la bague que Sasuke lui avait jetée à la figure.

Un rougissement se faufila sur le nez de Sasuke puis sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête timidement. Encouragé, Naruto se leva et alla vers lui. Il prit la main gauche de son amant et remit l'anneau au doigt adapté.

\- Je serai honoré si tu voulais te marier avec moi, Sasuke.

Ce dernier rit doucement.

\- Et je serai honoré de me marier avec toi.

Naruto sourit, enfonça la bague à sa place légitime.

\- Je ne te mérite pas.

Le brun admira l'anneau.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi vite.

Il inclina la tête pour un baiser. Naruto fut heureux de lui en donner un.

\- Hum. Mais je dois y aller et me préparer. Je dois toujours me laver et faire quelques autres trucs. Shino vient avec moi chez le barbier puis il m'aidera à m'habiller. Je devrais être de retour dans la chambre à onze heures.

\- Je suppose que je ne te voie pas avant la cérémonie alors, déclara Naruto. Je suis censé me préparer dans la chambre de Kiba.

Le blond ne put résister à l'envie de capturer une nouvelle fois la bouche de son amant. Ce rose était si invitant.

\- La prochaine fois que je te verrai, nous dirons "oui, je le veux". Tu es nerveux ?

\- Excité. Je te veux tellement, Naruto. Ne nous disputons plus.

\- C'est la meilleure idée du monde.

Ils eurent un petit moment d'égarement mais Sasuke repoussa fermement son futur mari et repartit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il fredonnait lorsqu'il quitta l'hôtel.

* * *

Shino était introuvable. Le brun aperçut quelques invités, eut écho de la nuit agitée que tout le monde avait appréciée et supposa que l'homme silencieux était retenu quelque part à soigner sa gueule de bois. Il se demanda paresseusement si Shino voyait quelqu'un. Il retint cette idée pour demander à Ino plus tard, quitta l'hôtel et alla chez le barbier.

* * *

Naruto se leva une heure plus tard et alla dans la chambre de Kiba. La porte était entrouverte. Il entra et vit des vêtements éparpillés partout. Le blond eut un large sourire et se dit que c'était le moment parfait pour se venger de son pote à propos de cette satanée blague avec Sai.

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre, marqua une pause lorsqu'il entendit Kiba grogner et une femme murmurer quelque chose. Son sourire s'élargit. Timing parfait ! Il se jeta sur la porte, l'ouvrit en grand, sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

Sakura se releva en hoquetant, couvrant sa poitrine. Kiba chercha son arme par habitude mais il ne la portait pas. Il ne portait rien du tout. Naruto les fixa un moment, les yeux tout ronds sous l'effet du choc. Puis il murmura une excuse rapide, se retira de la chambre en fermant violemment la porte.

L'humiliation ! Ses joues brûlaient de honte alors qu'il allait dans le salon, attendant que Kiba sorte et s'assoit près de lui. Il le méritait. Mais Kiba sortit comme s'il s'attendait à un sermon de la part de son meilleur ami. Il s'excusa, expliqua que la rosée l'avait approchée, qu'il était à moitié bourré, qu'il n'avait pas eu de femmes depuis un moment...

\- Mec, l'interrompit Naruto, incrédule. Tu ne crois pas que si je voulais être avec elle, je le serais ? C'est le jour de mon mariage, _bonjour_ ! Je suis amoureux de Sasuke ! Sois avec qui tu veux... du moment que ce n'est pas avec Sasuke.

Kiba fit semblant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur et lui sourit.

\- Pas de rancune alors ?

\- Absolument pas.

Ils se prirent dans les bras et firent leur poignée de main.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda le brun en claquant vivement des mains.

\- Yep. Et Kiba... merci. Je t'en dois une. Encore.

Son meilleur ami confirma cette fois.

* * *

Sasuke examina ses cheveux dans le miroir, tournant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il avait fait sa coupe habituelle en dégradé, juste plus court et net, comme il l'avait demandé. Il se retourna pour remercier le vieux coiffeur et le payer mais l'homme agita seulement les mains et commença à parler en espagnol. Le brun entendit le nom de Naruto à un moment et supposa que l'addition avait déjà été prise en charge.

Alors qu'il rentrait à l'hôtel, il entendit les célébrations de la nouvelle année qui avaient déjà lieu. Son cœur se gonfla de joie à l'idée qu'il allait se marier. Pas à quelqu'un comme ça, non, mais à l'amour de sa vie ! Cette pensée lui coupait toujours le souffle. La journée, qui était chaude, semblait faire écho à ses sentiments, de légers nuages se mouvaient paresseusement dans le ciel bleu. En réalité, il prit le temps de tournoyer joyeusement, comme Julie Andrews dans La Mélodie du Bonheur. Puis il trotta jusqu'à l'hôtel, quelque peu étourdi et ricanant de sa propre idiotie.

Shino l'attendait probablement dans sa chambre. Tenten prit l'ascenseur avec lui et s'éternisa sur la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec un des grooms espagnols. Sasuke écouta les détails croustillants, couinant au bon moment, se réjouissant lorsqu'il le faisait.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais passé une nuit torride, toi aussi, l'embêta la fille aux chignons. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais plier tes jambes à...

L'Uchiha lui frappa le bras malicieusement, embarrassé.

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour récupérer mon homme. J'aimerais bien te voir t'accrocher à ton étalon.

La jeune femme le frappa en retour, riant de leurs batailles moqueuses avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête -ding- à l'étage du corbeau. Elle le poussa dans le hall, lui criant bonne chance tandis que les portes se fermaient sur son visage souriant. Sasuke était toujours en train de rire en utilisant sa carte pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme.

\- Salut, Petit Frère, salua Itachi.

* * *

Les invités commençaient à partir pour rejoindre l'hacienda qui était un peu plus loin en voiture. Naruto avait loué un parc automobile entier pour l'occasion. Lui et Sasuke arriveraient séparément dans leur long Hummer respectif, le sien serait noir et celui du brun serait blanc.

\- Il est déjà onze heures trente, le pressa Kiba. On devrait y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

Son meilleur ami vérifia son apparence dans le miroir une dernière fois. Ses cheveux créaient un violent contraste avec son smoking noir de jais. Il portait un T-shirt d'un blanc éclatant dessous et une boucle d'oreille en diamant.

\- J'ai l'air bien, hein ?

\- Mec, s'il te plaît, répondit son collègue d'une voix traînante. Si tu as juste l'air bien, je suis défoncé. Tu es carrément beau. Tu ne l'as jamais autant été. Maintenant, on y va.

\- Ok, répondit le blond nerveusement. Tu as la bague ?

Kiba tapota la poche de son T-shirt sous son smoking.

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Peut-être que je devrais aller dans la chambre et passer le voir ?

\- Non. Shino s'occupe de Sasuke. Naruto, allez. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, déclara le policier d'une voix tremblante. J'ai juste du mal à croire que ça va arriver. Regarde, mes mains tremblent.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour des épaules plus petites de son ami.

\- Hé, tu as la trouille. C'est parfaitement normal.

Il l'amena jusqu'à la porte.

\- Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si c'était le cas ?

\- Bah, tu m'as. Et tu as cinquante agents de sécurité autour de l'hacienda, non ?

\- Ouais. Tu as raison. Tout se passera bien. Mais je serai content quand ce sera fini.

* * *

Sasuke fixait l'arme mais ce n'était pas Itachi qui la tenait. C'était Shisui, son tueur à gages personnel. Son frère était assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées. Le cadet l'écoutait mais restait concentré sur le pistolet.

\- I-Itachi, qu'est-ce-

\- Shisui. Et ne lui laisse pas de marque.

Sasuke retomba avec une rapidité effrayante dans le cauchemar qu'avait été la vie avec son frère, c'est pourquoi il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il se tenait prêt mais Shisui le frappa à l'estomac, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux et il se retint de vomir sous l'effet de la nausée.

Itachi regardait Sasuke. Son frère ne fit pas un bruit malgré le coup. Avant, il aurait crié et aurait déjà imploré sa pitié. Apparemment, les comptes rendus étaient vrais et son cadet avait subi un peu d'entraînement. Peu importe.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Sasuke était étendu, haletant. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos et Sasuke le supporta. Alors ça, _ça_ énervait Itachi. Il continua encore et encore, voulant que ce petit con ingrat crie mais Sasuke ne le fit pas. Il serra les lèvres et supporta chaque coup. Shisui posa une main sur l'épaule d'Itachi et le retint.

\- Boss.

Il ramena l'Uchiha à lui. Il lissa son T-shirt, ayant déjà besoin d'un shoot, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion avant que cette affaire ne soit réglée.

\- Relève-le.

Sasuke se rappela quelque chose que Kiba lui avait dit. Une partie, tout du moins. Lorsque tu es face à un opposant plus fort, fais quelque chose qui les surprennent. Bats-toi avec tes propres armes dès que c'est possible. Il lui avait dit autre chose mais il pouvait à peine penser, son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une chose et une chose seulement : Itachi allait probablement le tuer. Et puis il tuerait Naruto.

Cette pensée l'avait frappé avec assez d'horreur pour qu'il ne sente pas la majorité des coups que son frère lui avait donnés. Shisui le releva par sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux et le plaqua contre le mur, le canon du pistolet pressé sous son menton. Son frère se leva et se posta près du coude de Shisui en souriant.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit horreur. Itachi avait dû prendre plus de meth parce que ses dents et ses gencives arboraient toutes les signes d'une bouche de drogué à la meth. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses os pointus étaient juste sous la peau. Ses yeux étaient comme des perles noires fiévreuses enfoncées dans des cavités et il devait faire la moitié de son poids s'il comparait avec la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il reconnaissait à peine son frère.

Itachi alla droit au but.

\- Voilà ce qui va se passer. Tu vas appeler Naruto et dire à ce connard de blond que tu ne veux pas te marier avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne cet endroit lorsqu'il ne te trouvera pas alors voilà ce que tu vas dire. Puis, toi et moi, on va faire un petit voyage en Chine et tu vas donner ton cul aux Chintoks pendant que je récolterai l'argent. Ne t'embête pas à espérer que quelqu'un vienne te sauver. On a quelques personnes avec nous et ils ont déjà vu avec le sale mec silencieux et sombre. Oui, c'est ça, continua Itachi lorsque les yeux de son frère s'ouvrirent en grand. On connaît ton emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui. On s'en est débarassé très discrètement.

Shisui l'interrompit.

\- Boss, je vous ai dit que Madara nous traquait depuis qu'on a quitté le Japon. Ses hommes peuvent arriver à tout moment. On devrait juste partir. On a Sasuke.

\- Mais je veux que le blond souffre. Je veux qu'il pense qu'il a été largué à l'autel, continua Itachi vicieusement.

\- On s'en fout, reprit Shisui. On va réduire en miettes l'hacienda et tous les gens à l'intérieur.

L'esprit de son boss était claqué à cause de la meth sinon il ne penserait pas si irrationnellement mais sérieux, c'était trop.

Itachi sembla hésiter. Sasuke sentait la peur et la panique courir dans ses veines jusqu'à son cœur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ils allaient tuer Naruto et tout le monde même. Oh mon Dieu !

\- Non, décida Itachi en secouant la tête. On laissera un message au blond d'une autre manière.

Sasuke fut traîné durement par la gorge et poussé dans le hall après que Shisui dit que la voie était libre. Lui et Itachi portaient tous les deux un fedora enfoncé sur leur tête, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi ils avaient pu échapper aux hommes de Naruto. Puis le brun se rappela que les hommes de son amant n'étaient stationnés qu'à l'hacienda, le blond préférant le protéger lui-même à l'hôtel.

Il avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le pistolet de Shisui pressé dans le dos. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, une idée, une idée désespérée lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas les avoir sur le plan physique mais il ne les laisserait pas non plus faire de mal à Naruto. L'ascenseur arriva, ils entrèrent et Sasuke dit :

\- On peut dire à quelqu'un de donner le message à Naruto. Quelqu'un en qui il a confiance.

Il était fier que sa voix ne tremble pas.

\- Et pourquoi tu essaierais de faire fonctionner le plan, l'interrogea Itachi.

Sasuke mentit. Il avait apprit à le faire durant ses années avec son frère.

\- Si j'aide... Tu me promets de ne pas faire exploser l'hacienda ?

Son aîné eut un sourire suffisant, l'éclat suspicieux de ses yeux s'effaçant.

\- Ooooh... tu essaies de sauver sa vie ? Oublie. Mais on va utiliser ton idée.

\- Mon ami est au deuxième étage. Naruto sait à quel point on est proche donc il le croira si je lui dis que j'ai changé d'avis.

Shisui appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Itachi s'approcha de son frère, lui soufflant son haleine nauséabonde dans la tête.

\- Essaie de l'alerter de la situation, Sasuke, et il va finir de la même manière que le binoclard bizarre, tu m'entends ?

Ils avaient tué Shino. Sasuke déglutit malgré l'étau qui lui serrait la gorge. Il acquiesça. Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, il se rendit compte, en voyant le hall silencieux, que tout le monde avait probablement parti pour rejoindre la cérémonie. Il espérait que la personne à laquelle il menait son frère serait toujours là...

Il frappa à la bonne porte. Itachi et Shisui se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte, hors de vue de la personne qui ouvrirait la porte. L'arme de Shisui était pointée sur le ventre de Sasuke. Ce dernier tenta de calmer sa respiration et frappa à nouveau.

\- Rappelle-toi, siffla son frère. Un seul mot de travers... Ca ne me dérange pas que Shisui t'éclate le crâne.

Sasuke entendit un "clic" et regarda sur la gauche pour voir que son frère tenait aussi une arme.

\- Toi et ton ami serez mort avant que tu ne puisses finir ta phrase, finit-il.

Sasuke ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler, haïssant son frère avec une intensité qui le surprit. La porte s'ouvrait et la bouche d'Itachi articula les mots "Rappelle-toi" tandis que Sasuke faisait face à la porte et affichait un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres. Mon Dieu, merci, cette personne n'avait pas encore quitté l'hacienda.

* * *

La dernière personne à laquelle s'attendait Sai en ouvrant la porte était Sasuke. Il était en train de se demander s'il allait ou non au mariage et avait finalement décidé qu'il pouvait toujours le faire s'il partait maintenant. Il était justement en train de nouer son nœud lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Son nœud pendait autour de son coup alors qu'il trottinait jusqu'à la porte, se demandait qui ça pouvait être.

L'homme n'était même pas habillé. Shino n'était-il pas supposé l'aider ?

\- Sasuke ? Demanda Sai d'une voix perplexe. Tu n'es même pas-

\- Sai, je suis content de t'avoir trouvé, l'interrompit rapidement son interlocuteur.

Il leva les mains pour stopper d'avance Sai. Il était en train d'avancer dans le hall et s'il avançait un peu plus, il verrait son frère et Shisui. Sai s'arrêta et regarda Sasuke avec confusion.

\- Sasuke, écoute, si c'est à propos de l'autre nuit-

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai... J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance pour ça, ok ?

Sai se tut et ouvrit les oreilles. Ce n'était visible pour personne qui regardait la scène mais sa position changea. C'était la position qu'il prenait juste avant que l'ordre n'ait été donné de charger dans un bâtiment produisant de la drogue ou autre. Il était parfaitement sur ses gardes ; lui et Sasuke n'étaient pas meilleurs amis. Loin de ça. Il sentit les ennuis.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il calmement.

L'Uchiha pouvait dire qu'il était à l'écoute. Les yeux de Sai étaient durs et ne cillaient pas.

\- Super. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour comprendre. Tout comme la fois au magasin de chaussures du numéro onze quatre-vingt-dix-neuf sur la rue Kensei, tu te souviens ? Bah... putain. C'est dur à dire mais... j'ai... hum. J'ai changé d'avis et je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai un trop lourd passé.

Sai comprit le sens derrière ces mots et comprit ce que Sasuke lui disait réellement. J'ai un trop lourd passé. Traduction : _mon frère_. 11 99. Le code de police pour _attaqué, assistance immédiate requise_. Il n'y avait pas de magasin de chaussures dans la rue Kensei. Il n'y avait même pas de rue Kensei là où Naruto et lui habitaient. Quand est-ce que sasuke avait appris les codes de police ?

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Sai gentiment.

Sa voix ne trahit pas sa soudaine tension. En voyant le visage de Sasuke, Sai comprit qu'il saurait lui aussi ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

\- Je suis sûr que Naruto sera compréhensif. _Naruto peut se charger de lui, Sasuke._

\- Peut-être. Je l'aime trop pour risquer ça, pourtant. Je ne veux pas le blesser. _Des menaces ont été prononcées, quelqu'un mourra si je ne fais pas cela._

\- Sasuke-, reprit Sai en regardant autour de Sasuke. Il discerna à peine le contour d'une ombre sur le tapis derrière les pieds de Sasuke et il comprit soudainement que le brun n'était pas seul.

\- Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas ? On pourra en parler. _Je sais qu'ils sont là. Laisse-moi te protéger._

\- No, je dois partir sinon je ne le ferai pas. _Ils me tueront, Sai_. Tu le diras à Naruto de ma part ? _Que j'ai dû faire ça pour le sauver ?_

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il ne te haïra pas, Sasuke. Il est fort. _Fais-lui confiance, il ne laissera rien t'arriver si tu crois en lui. Ne fais pas ça._

Sasuke secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux à présent.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

Sai tira un pan de sa veste silencieusement, montrant ainsi à Sasuke l'arme qu'il portait sur sa hanche.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne peux rien dire pour te faire changer d'avis ? Entre et on pourra en parler. Entre et je verrai que tu es en sécurité.

\- Non. Je suis sûr, affirma le cadet des Uchiha.

Il avait vu l'arme et il savait que les réflexes de Sai étaient rapides. Mais Shisui était encore plus rapide.

\- J'ai une dernière chose à te dire avant de partir cependant.

Sai relâcha sa veste.

\- Oh ? Quoi ?

\- Le cadeau de mariage de Naruto. Je l'ai caché dans les casiers de l'hacienda. Tu peux le prendre pour moi ? Je ne veux pas le laisser ici. La combinaison c'est le un, zéro, sept, neuf. Je ne sais pas combien de temps l'hacienda le gardera mais une fois que la cérémonie aura commencé...

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Je m'en charge. De la sueur perlait au-dessus de la lèvre de Sai. Il n'y avait pas de casiers dans l'hacienda. Un, zéro, sept, neuf, 10-79. _Menace de bombe. Elle explosera probablement quand tout le monde sera arrivé. Bordel._

Sasuke essaya de lui sourire et Sai voulait risquer sa vie pour le mettre en sécurité, peu importe à qui appartenait cette ombre.

\- Sasuke, s'il te plaît-

\- Souviens-toi de cette chose que tu m'as offerte à l'appartement, cette fois-là, quand tu es venu avec Kiba ? _Ton amitié._

\- Ouais, répondit Sai d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir acceptée.

\- L'offre tient toujours. A 100%.

\- Alors je l'accepte. A 100%. Prends soin de toi, Sai. Et merci. Je compte sur toi. Je te fais confiance pour m'aider, Sai.

Sasuke se détourna et disparut dans le hall.

Sai, prétendant que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, referma la porte et se mit sur le côté afin que la personne qui était avec Sasuke ne voit pas son ombre sous la porte. Son corps était prêt à sauter, l'adréaline le parcourait mais il se força à attendre en comptant jusqu'à vingt avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Le hall était désert.

Il courut, prenant les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Il s'arrêta en dérapant en face du bureau de la réception, le gardien de jour le regarda alarmé.

 _-_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesita ayuda?_

\- Aaaaarg, fit Sai en piétinant, son guide de conversation espagnol était en haut, dans chambre. Sasuke ? Vous connaissez Sasuke, le marié ? Enfin, un des mariés ?

\- Sasuke ? Ah, _si_ !

Il continua à parler rapidement en espagnol. Sai le fit taire.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu, Sai pointa ses yeux avec son index et son majeur, Sasuke à l'instant ? Partir ?

Il fit comme si ses doigts marchaient vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Sai comprit le mot oui. Le reste était du charabbia. Il s'arrangea pour demander avec ses mains s'il y avait quelqu'un avec Sasuke. Le gardien leva deux doigts et parla encore plus en espagnol. Le policier passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Euh. Ok, est-ce que vous avez vu avec quelle voiture ils sont partis ? El car-o ? Arg... putain !

Sai posa violemment ses mains sur le bureau, frusté. C'était sans espoir. Il se retourna et sortir en courant, réfléchissant furieusement.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler Naruto. Les téléphones allumés n'étaient pas autorisés pendant la cérémonie et puisque toutes personnes qu'on voudrait appeler serait là-bas, les gens avaient opté pour les laisser à l'hôtel. Il pouvait partir à la recherche de Shino mais s'ils avaient réussi à avoir Sasuke, c'était que Shino était mort. Aucune putain d'âme n'était encore à l'hôtel. Sai secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le parking de l'hôtel.

Il repéra une Tomahaw. Parfait.

Démarrer sans clés était facile. Sai passa une jambe au-dessus de la moto et fonça jusqu'à l'hacienda, priant pour arriver à temps.

* * *

Il était midi et demi. L'hacienda était agréablement fraîche, il faisait 21°C, il y avait du soleil et un peu de vent. Naruto ne remarqua rien de tout ça alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le petite pièce de la réception tout en vérifiant l'heure.

Il se tourna vers Kiba pour au moins la centième fois.

\- Il n'est pas encore là ? J'ai vérifié et son Hummer n'est pas là. Comment peut-il être en retard ?

Kiba suivait des yeux les mouvements de son meilleur ami. Il ne disait rien. Il en avait assez de le rassurer.

\- Peut-être que je devrais aller chercher Shikamaru, déclara le blond mystérieusement.

Kiba savait qu'il était quelque part dans l'hacienda mais qu'est-ce que Naruto voulait au technicien ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Naruto détourna les yeux d'un air coupable.

\- Pour rien.

Son collègue plissa les yeux, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il avait fait, mais ils entendirent à ce moment-là le rugissement d'une moto en haut de l'hacienda. Naruto releva la tête mais ce fut Kiba qui alla enquêter sur ce bruit.

Sai faillit lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il courait à travers l'entrée voutée. Quelques invités l'avaient vu passer en coup de vent et chuchotèrent après son passage.

\- Sai, qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ? Commença Kiba.

\- Ils l'ont eu, dit Sai sans préambule. Itachi, et quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas qui, ont kidnappé Sasuke. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, trop d'inconnues. L'endroit a été piégé, une bombe risque d'exploser à tout moment. Où est l'équipe de sécurité ?

\- Stationné autour de l'hacienda, quelque uns sont à l'intérieur, dit Naruto calmement.

Il était arrivé derrière son ami et avait tout entendu.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent précautionneusement. Il avait cet air sur le visage, un air dont les policiers connaissaient la signification, qui voulait dire que quelqu'un serait mort avant le coucher du soleil.

\- Naruto, commença Kiba avec hésitation. On va trouver-

\- Va me chercher Shikamaru, l'interrompit-il. Sai, tu connais mes hommes ?

\- Assez bien, répondit celui-ci.

\- Va vérifier, vois s'ils ont été infiltrés. Tire sur celui qui n'est pas à moi. Je vais évacuer l'hacienda.

Ils se séparèrent, Kiba poussé par l'éclat furieux mais maîtrisé dans les yeux de Naruto, Sai parce que Sasuke comptait sur lui.

Les invités étaient effrayés mais sortirent du bâtiment rapidement et de manière ordonnée. Neji vint vers lui et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque façon. Naruto lui dit qu'il pouvait l'aider à localiser la bombe. Shikamaru trottinait justement vers eux et dit que Kiba l'avait prévenu pour la bombe. Il l'avait déjà localisée. Il leva le petit ordinateur portable dans ses mains.

\- Elle est sous le plancher de la salle principale, là où le mariage aurait dû avoir lieu, déclara le géni. Vous voyez ? Ca émet un petit signal qui permet probablement de la déclencher.

Shikamaru releva les yeux vers le blond. Il semblait nu sans sa casquette et sa veste de costume ne lui allait pas très bien.

\- On devrait essayer et-, commença à dire Neji mais Kiba apparut devant eux, haletant et tenant un appareil avec des fils emmêlés dans ses mains.

\- Je savais que ma période avec l'équipe de démineurs paierait. Une merde facile à démonter, dit-il dédaigneusement.

Il balança la bombe démantelée à côté.

Naruto s'en souciait à peine.

\- Shikamaru. Trouve-le.

\- Bien.

Le technicien alla vers un banc et y mit l'ordinateur, ses doigts tapèrent rapidement sur le clavier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Kiba à son meilleur ami.

Le blond regardait l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de Shikamaru.

\- Le GPS placé sur la bague de fiançailles. C'était une précaution, au cas où quelque chose du genre arrive... Pas que je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive, mais c'est juste que... tu sais, Madara et tout.

Kiba et Neji échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu as collé un mouchard sur ton fiancé ? Demanda le brun aux long cheveux, perplexe.

\- Là, dit Shikamaru. Ils se sont arrêtés ici, continua-t-il en pianotant. C'est un entrepôt. Ils attendent probablement là pour faire exploser l'hacienda et recevoir l'information de la personne qui a infiltré tes hommes.

Naruto se redressa tandis que le son d'un tir se faisait entendre. Kiba sortit son arme et Neji, sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer, sortit un Uzi modifié de sous son smoking. Shikamaru le fixa.

\- Comment tu arrives à cacher ça sous tes vêtements ? Demanda l'informaticien de génie avec émerveillement.

\- Un fabricant italien, répondit-il vivement. Je ne vais nulle part désarmé.

Il suivit Kiba hors de la pièce.

* * *

Naruto se dirigea vers le Hummer dans lequel il était arrivé et attrapa quelque chose sous le siège. Son fidèle Super Shorty et ses munitions supplémentaires étaient restés là où il les avait laissés. Il en avait pris assez pour tout le monde. Après avoir rempli ses poches de balles, il referma la portière. Le blond entendait le frisson discontinu de l'arme de Neji, les coups de feu de Kiba et les jurons à la pelle de Sai. Le policier les laissa gérer leurs affaires et il courut, accroupi pour éviter les balles qui volaient autour de lui, à l'endroit où Shikamaru l'attendait. Il se demanda paresseusement où les autres invités avaient été emmenés et supposa que quelqu'un s'était occupé de leur sécurité.

Le génie était couché sous le banc. Des balles avaient percutés les fenêtres et avaient ricoché contre le mur. Naruto se baissa derrière lui.

\- Tu as fini ?

L'informaticien lui tendit une poche d'ordinateur.

\- Entre le signal GPS et la carte. Suis juste-

Mais Naruto avait pris l'appareil et était déjà en train de courir en direction de son homme.

La Tomahawk gisait sur le sol broussailleux en dehors de l'hacienda. Naruto vit les invités accroupis quelques centaines de mètres plus loin et qui essayaient toujours de s'enfuir de la scène de combat. Il regarda derrière lui et vit que la plupart de ses hommes, ou du moins ceux qu'il pensait être ses hommes, étaient morts. Il entendit encore deux coups de feu. Kiba trottina jusqu'à un angle de l'hacienda, les genoux pliés, son arme devant lui. Il regarda son ami et donna la fin de l'alerte. Toute menace avait été neutralisée.

On entendait des sirènes au loin tandis que Sai arrivait en trottinant d'un autre angle du bâtiment. Il se dirigea directement vers Naruto en rangeant son arme dans son étui.

\- Tous tes hommes sont morts, je suis désolé. Ils étaient tous ceux d'Itachi. Les hommes que tu as engagés sont à l'hôtel. J'ai pu savoir qu'ils ont été empoisonnés comme tu l'as été la dernière fois. C'était le seul moyen de tous les avoir.

Sai fit un geste vers la Tomahawk.

\- Tu pars à sa poursuite ?

\- Oui mais-

\- Je viens avec toi, l'interrompit son ami.

Il chevaucha la moto et regarda Naruto.

Ce dernier allait dire qu'il ne savait pas conduire une moto mais l'arrivée de Sai avait résolu ce problème. Il sauta derrière lui et enroula un bras sur son torse. Il tint le Palm Pilot.

\- A l'ouest. Grouille Sai.

La Tomahawk hurla à la mort et envoya un nuage de poussière en dérapant en demi-cercle. Elle disparut rapidement de la vue, Sai poussa sa vitesse au maximum. Kiba restait là pour parler avec la police qui arrivait. Neji s'approcha tout en lissant sa chevelure comme s'il était très content de lui.

\- Excellent début de festivités, dit tranquillement le Hyuuga.

Kiba lui jeta un regard de côté qui signifiait clairement qu'il pensait que Neji était fou.

* * *

Naruto conclut rapidement qu'il préférait les Maserati aux motos. Il réussit à garder son équilibre simplement parce qu'il était naturellement athlétique. Il pressa son menton contre le muscle de l'épaule de son collègue tout en étudiant le Palm Pilot.

\- Putain, tu vas arrêter de bouger derrière ? Cria Sai dans le vent. Tu vas nous faire tomber tous les deux et à cette vitesse, on va être de la confiture étalée sur un kilomètre ou plus, morts. Je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Désolée, lui répondit le blond en criant. Sai, ils ont quitté l'entrepôt. Ils se dirigent vers l'aéroport.

\- Hein ?

Il était difficile d'entendre quelque chose.

\- _L'aéroport ! Tourne là !_ Hurla Naruto

\- Oh ! Ok ! Accroche-toi

Sai prit le virage très serré, prenant la route perpendiculaire à celle sur laquelle ils roulaient.

* * *

Sasuke avait essayé de se battre. Itachi avait reçu l'information via son micro dans l'oreille que quelqu'un avait foncé sur une moto vers l'hacienda et que les invités s'étaient tous échappés. Ils étaient dans un van non immatriculé depuis. L'aîné des Uchiha avait jeté un regard au plus jeune, conscient que celui-ci avait alerté cet "ami" d'une manière ou d'autre autre, et avait levé son pied pour l'écraser contre sa figure.

A la surprise d'Itachi, et à sa rage, Sasuke lui avait attrapé le pied et l'avait fait tomber en tenant son genou, lui cassant l'os rendu fragile par sa consommation de meth. L'homme aux longs cheveux avait crié en tombant dans le van. Sasuke s'était jeté sur son frère et lui avait enfoncé le dos de sa main dans la trachée, coupant court à son cri en l'étouffant.

A ce moment-là, Shisui, qui était au volant, leva son arme vers l'arrière du van, conduisant d'une seule main juste assez longtemps pour tirer sur Sasuke. La balle effleura l'épaule de ce dernier et il cria en tenant son bras en sang. Le van fit une embardée le temps que le tueur à gages se retourne pour voir son boss. Sa jambe ne pouvait pas être soignée tout de suite et Itachi reprenait déjà son souffle malgré sa gorge blessée. Shisui envoya son poing dans la tête de Sasuke, l'assommant instantanément. Il menotta l'homme inconscient, l'attrapa derrière le volant et reprit sa conduite jusqu'à au point de rendez-vous.

L'entrepôt était encadré de deux autres bâtiments désaffectés et était leur base temporaire d'opérations. Ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs hommes, un grand rassemblement de sept personnes. Ils firent une attelle rapide et grossière à Itachi tandis qu'il sniffait précipitamment un fix. Il se calma presque immédiatement et prit plutôt bien la nouvelle selon laquelle ses autres hommes étaient morts à l'hacienda.

\- Boss, intervint Shisui tandis qu'il laissait tomber Sasuke près d'une rangée de caisses. On doit y aller. Uzumaki et sa bande de flics pourraient arriver bientôt. Il a cet informaticien avec lui et ils doivent le suivre d'une manière ou d'une autre, finit-il en frappant la jambe de Sasuke.

\- Bien, répondit Itachi imperturbable. Maintenant qu'il s'était shooté, il se sentait bien mieux. On se casse, tout le monde.

Il y avait peu de place pour eux tous dans le van mais les sièges avaient été abaissés donc ils s'étaient débrouillés. Sasuke reprit conscience au moment où ils s'arrêtaient à l'aéroport de Séville et l'avion privé réservé à Itachi était là. Shisui et les autres hommes dégainèrent leurs armes.

Des gens crièrent alors qu'ils traversaient l'aéroport en formant un cercle serré autour de Sasuke et en faisant des signes avec leur pistolet. Quelques hommes d'Itachi tirèrent sur le personnel de l'hôtel et les mecs de la sécurité qui essayèrent de les arrêter. Ils coururent de cette manière jusque sur le tarmac, le petit avion tournait déjà au ralenti, prêt à décoller. Sasuke vit confusément le personnel au sol de l'aéroport s'enfuir et parler dans radio portative en espagnol. Le petit avion se dressa devant lui mais il n'arrivait qu'à penser à Naruto. Il pouvait presque l'entendre.

\- Sasuke !

La voix était extrêmement faible, c'était à peine s'il l'avait entendue, mais il retourna, espérant contre toute vraisemblance.

Même à cette distance, il pouvait discerner ses cheveux blonds lumineux. Il était sur la moto derrière Sai...

 _Sai ! Tu as réussi ! Je t'aime !_

... Et ils arrivaient à toute vitesse vers le petit comité qui l'encerclait. Sai dégaina une arme avec sa main gauche et Naruto fit tomber quelque chose pour tirer un très long flingue avec sa main droite. Ils levèrent leurs armes en direction du groupe alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

\- Vite, cria Itachi.

Il boitilla jusqu'aux escaliers de l'avion et les monta maladroitement en sautillant. Les hommes attrapèrent Sasuke et suivirent le mouvement, Shisui restait derrière et pointait son arme vers la moto qui se rapprochait.

Le tueur à gages ouvrit le feu. Sasuke hurla, essayant de voir si Naruto ou Sai avaient été blessés. Puis il fut poussé à l'intérieur, ils attachèrent ses menottes sur la porte de l'avion là où il y avait une prise.

* * *

\- Putain de connard, siffla Sai.

La moto vira à droite alors que l'arme que tenait cet enculé lui tirait dessus et fit d'un dérapement contrôlé vers la gauche, permettant ainsi à Naruto de tirer. Le blond saisit l'opportunité mais ils étaient toujours trop loin. Sai termina son virage, les pneus adhérèrent de nouveau et il fonça vers l'avion tandis que le tireur montait en courant les escaliers. Avant même que la porte ne soit refermée, l'avion se déplaçait déjà, gagnant de la vitesse.

\- Sai ! Cria désespéramment Naruto.

\- On y est, attends, aboya son collègue.

Il tapa sur la moto, faisant confiance à Naruto pour garder l'équilibre.

Ce que fit celui-ci, même s'il faillit tomber de la moto. Sai prenait rapidement de la vitesse mais l'avion aussi. Ils eurent à peine le temps de rattraper la queue de l'avion que celui-ci accélérait encore. Naruto regretta que Kiba ne soit pas avec lui. Il savait que Kiba ne le décevrait pas. Il n'était pas certain que Sai ferait tout comme son meilleur ami le faisait pour lui, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces.

Naruto ne connaissait pas Sai. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Il masquait sa solitude derrière sa stupide gaité. Il abordait mal la plupart des gens, pas seulement Sasuke. Pourtant, il pouvait dire qu'il y avait de grandes ressemblances entre sa personnalité et celle de Sasuke, en tout cas assez de son point de vue pour qu'il essaie d'être ami avec lui. De vrais amis, pas juste des connaissances comme avec les autres policiers. Sasuke était venu vers lui chercher de l'aide. Lui, Sai. C'était une très grande reconnaissance. Sasuke détestait Sai mais il reconnaissait que Sai était celui à qui il pouvait s'adresser dans cette crise. Sai ferait n'importe quoi pour être à la hauteur de cette confiance. Et Sasuke avait accepté son amitié. Sai n'avait pas d'amis.

Il allait attraper ce putain d'avion même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait.

* * *

Sasuke fut jeté sur son siège. Un des hommes se laissa tomber à ses côtés en tenant son arme près de lui alors que le brun se tourna désespérément vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

Là. Naruto et Sai étaient là et tombaient derrière l'avion tandis que celui-ci prenait de la vitesse. Il écrasa ses mains menottées contre la vitre et cria le nom de son amant. Il reçut un coup sur la tête. Il suffoqua doucement, à la limite de l'inconscience.

La Tomahawk se donnait de la peine, elle commença à trembler lorsque Sai la poussa à son maximum. Ils arrivèrent à côté de la porte de l'avion pendant quelques instants, perdirent de la vitesse, gagnèrent du terrain et se trouvèrent de nouveau à côté.

\- C'est la seule chance qu'on ait, hurla Sai. Vas-y !

Naruto avait déjà rechargé son arme. Il la leva et fit sauter la serrure de la porte en faisant un trou conséquent. Un autre tir fissura la porte, quelque soit le mécanisme de fermeture à l'intérieur, il avait subi de sérieux dégâts. Le coup final avait ouvert suffisamment la porte pour que le vent s'infiltre et l'arrache de l'avion. Naruto et Sai se baissèrent lorsqu'elle leur passa au-dessus de la tête.

Tout en tenant fermement les épaules de Sai et en insultant les mouvements de la moto, Naruto parvint à mettre ses pieds sur le siège. Sai amena la Tomahawk aussi près que possible de l'avion, qui creusait constamment la distance entre eux. Le blond sauta, attrapa le bas de la porte et s'accrocha. Le métal tordu coupa sévèrement ses mains. Son sang jaillit sur son visage mais il poussa sur ses mains pour se relever alors que le vent fouettait son corps.

Shisui était là, pointant son arme sur Naruto. Le blond jeta un œil sur sa hanche. Il avait laissé tomber son arme en sautant. Le tueur à gages tira.

L'avion bougea à cause d'une bosse à cette seconde précise et la balle, destinée à un de ses yeux bleus, se logea dans son épaule.

Il ne sut jamais vraiment ce qu'il se passa après mais Sasuke, qui avait tout vu, raconta à son amant que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, renifla Naruto avec dérision lorsque le brun lui avait dit ça. Oooooh, ça fait trop peur.

Pourtant, Sasuke garda la même expression sérieuse sur le visage. Le sourire sarcastique du policier se fana.

\- Vraiment ? Reprit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Et donc, lorsque la balle passa à travers sa chair et s'arrêta contre son épaule, il ne pensa qu'à une chose : il voulait tirer et ne voyait aucune raison de se retenir. Il sauta sur Shisui, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles autour de son œsophage et découpa sa gorge. Les autres hommes de l'avion tirèrent, chose dont laquelle ce Naruto était à peine conscient dans sa soif sanguinaire de bataille. Il sentit des petites morsures incisives sur sa jambe, sur un de ses bras, effleurant une de ses cotes mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder ce qu'elles étaient. Il se mit à quatre pattes, évitant la balle qui lui serait arrivée en pleine tête et sauta sur l'homme. La balle s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui, tuant le pilote. L'avion commença à zigzaguer en oscillant.

Encore une fois, Sasuke fournit les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il raconta que Naruto avait été un animal qui avait griffé, mordu et brisé des os. Il avait ramassé une des armes à un moment donné et avait tiré à bout portant sur trois hommes. Sasuke, hurlant déjà comme un fou, recula lorsque du sang et bouts de cerveaux l'éclaboussèrent, devenant presque hystérique face à la peur et au dégoût.

Itachi.

Itachi avait réussi à échapper à tout ça on ne sait comment. Il se tenait près de la porte de l'avion béante, l'avion lui-même ralentissait. Il se tenait au mur d'une main, maintenant la plus grande partie de son poids sur sa jambe valide. Son autre main tenait une arme. Il fit un sourire mielleux, montrant alors ses dents noires.

\- Comme c'est romantique, dit-il en respirant bruyamment. Vous allez mourir ensemble.

Le rugissement d'un véhicule se fit entendre par-dessus le gémissement de l'avion. Sasuke tourna sa tête pour regarder à travers le hublot, bouche bée. Itachi regarda par la porte et cria.

Sai fit ronfler le moteur et amena la Tomahawk sur un tapis roulant portable, normalement utilisé pour les bagages au moment où l'avion passait devant. Sai et la moto se précipitèrent sur le tapis et s'envolèrent, défiant les lois de la gravité. Le policier se dirigea droit vers l'entrée de l'avion et la franchit d'à peine quelques centimètres. Itachi avait essayé de fuir à la dernière seconde, lorsque ce que Sai voulait faire était certain, mais le pneu avant de la moto lui rentra dedans et l'affala de l'autre côté de l'avion. Sai était descendu de la moto et se dirigea vers la tête d'Itachi au moment où la moto tombait.

\- Naruto, cria-t-il en ne détournant pas les yeux du criminel. Ça va ?

Celui-ci s'avança, apparemment de nouveau conscient de son entourage.

\- Ouais.

\- Sasuke ? Tu l'as ?

Naruto se tourna alors et Sasuke fut soulagé de voir ces yeux bleus familiers. Le blond fit deux enjambées, attrapa son homme et l'embrassa violemment.

\- Je l'ai, répondit-il lorsque le brun le relâcha.

Sai retira la sécurité de son arme. Les deux amants se retournèrent en entendant ce son.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça ! L'arrêta Sasuke paniqué. S'il te plaît.

\- Sasuke, je sais que c'est ton frère, commença Sai.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, l'interrompit Sasuke. Il n'est rien pour moi mais je ne veux pas que ton meurtre soit l'événement qui commence notre amitié.

Il se dégagea des bras de Naruto et avança d'une démarche tremblante vers Sai, l'avion se balançant doucement avant de finalement s'arrêter.

\- Donne-moi l'arme, Sai.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui.

\- Sasuke ? Demanda le blond.

Sai chercha le visage épuisé du brun. Il lui tendit son arme et le regarda faire comme il lui avait appris. Sasuke regarda le pistolet pensivement pendant un moment et parla d'une voix détachée :

\- Tu as vraiment assuré, Sai. Je ne serais jamais capable de te rendre ce que tu as fait pour moi : chercher Naruto et l'amener ici à temps. Je te dois la vie. Vu comme je t'ai traité durant ce voyage, tu aurais pu me fermer la porte à la figure et on serait tous morts. Tu es un vrai ami. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras et que tu me verras tel que je te vois. Cela dit, les vrais amis ne laissent pas l'autre tuer pour eux.

Sasuke releva alors les yeux vers le visage squelettique de son frère. Il aurait dû se sentir horrifié de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais quelque part, cela sonnait juste. Cela devait se finir comme ça. Il leva l'arme, la stabilisa avec ses deux mains et affermit son cœur face aux soudaines suppliques de son frère pour sa pitié.

\- Tu t'en es pris à mon homme, dit Sasuke sans pitié.

Il appuya sur la gâchette et envoya une balle directement dans le cœur d'Itachi.

C'est seulement après qu'ils entendirent des voix leur ordonnant de sortir les mains en l'air. L'ordre avait été prononcé au mégaphone en anglais et en espagnol. Il y avait des sirènes et des cris. Sasuke se tenait là, à regarder son frère durant quelques instants, avant de rendre son arme à Sai. Il retourna, les yeux secs et silencieux, dans les bras de Naruto.

* * *

Epilogue

\- Je le veux, répondit Sasuke à la question que lui posèrent les représentants du conseil.

Il sourit largement, des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. On posa la même question à Naruto.

\- Je le veux, répondit-il fermement.

Il essuya une des larmes de Sasuke avec la pulpe de son pouce.

Le reste du discours des représentants se perdit dans les applaudissements déchaînés qui jaillirent dans l'hacienda (achetée par Naruto pour faire taire le propriétaire qui se plaignait des dégâts et du coût des réparations) lorsque le blond souleva Sasuke pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser profondément. La foule se précipita vers les jeunes mariés et les porta sur leurs épaules alors que d'autres jetaient du riz avec assez de force pour blesser des gens. Sasuke et Naruto furent portés jusqu'au long Hummer qui les attendait et sur lequel se trouvait des bouteilles de lubrifiants, des godes et autres choses intéressantes attachés sur le pare-chocs. Naruto aida le brun à monter et les deux mariés firent signe de la main comme des fous à leur groupe d'amis en larmes, plein d'encouragement et extatique. Sai et Kiba se tenaient tout devant, le visage rouge et la voix enrouée. Shino, que l'on avait retrouvé dans un état critique derrière l'hôtel, leva calmement la main de son fauteuil roulant. Finalement, Naruto referma la porte en faisant ainsi taire le bruit et se tourna vers Sasuke, son mari, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de débats et de négociations entre Interpol et le Japon avant que le bazar entier ne soit réglé mais Sai, Kiba, Neji et Naruto furent finalement déclarés héros pour avoir prévenu la menace de bombe et d'avoir capturé enfin Uchiha Itachi. Naruto fut emmené à l'hôpital avec Sasuke où il découvrit qu'il avait reçu cinq balles. Le brun lui raconta à quel point il avait été fou durant le combat et Naruto avait essayé de dédramatiser mais Kiba écoutait, spéculateur. Sai attendait dans le hall que les blessures de Sasuke soient prises en charge. Une fois soigné, le brun sortit et se dirigea vers Sai. Le sourire prétentieux de celui-ci éclaira son visage, sincère, cette fois-ci.

\- C'était un putain de truc à la Schwarzenegger, ce que tu as fait avec la moto, déclara l'Uchiha avec admiration.

\- Hé, je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber un ami, non ?

Il tendit sa main à Sasuke. Ce dernier l'ignora et prit Sai dans ses bras.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Le mariage avait été reprogrammé pour dans deux semaines.

* * *

Ce fut Sasuke cette fois-ci qui le mena jusqu'au jet privé, Naruto fermant la marche. Il semblait à l'aise, il riait et blaguait avec Naruto tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans les fauteuils tapissés. Ils s'attachèrent et l'avion commença à rouler sur la piste.

\- Tu parais calme, commenta Naruto. Tu n'as plus la frousse des avions maintenant ?

\- J'ai été kidnappé, on m'a tiré dessus une fois, deux fois et j'ai commis un fratricide. Voler à travers les nuages paraît tout à fait insipide après tout ça.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur altitude de croisière, Sasuke mit de côté son magazine et alla dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et jeta un regard aguicheur à son homme. Celui-ci se leva et le suivit.

Le brun s'allongea sur le lit, déjà en train de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Et si toi et moi on créait une petite turbulence ? Demanda Sasuke timidement.

Naruto lui fit un large sourire, son cœur se contractant d'amour tandis qu'il défaisait sa cravate.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvé irrésistible.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas espagnol...

 _¿Viste como se acurrucaron anoche cuando llegaron?_

Tu as vu la manière dont ils se sont blottis l'un contre l'autre après s'être présenté à la réception ?

 _Si, son adorables juntos. Ojalá Raúl se dé prisa en proponérmelo._

Oui, ils sont adorables ensemble. J'espère que Raul va se dépêcher et me demander en mariage.

 _Vale?_

Okay.

 _¿_ _Qué pasa? ¿Necesita ayuda?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

* * *

Encore merci à Koro-chan et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre final! Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont bossé sur cette histoire!  
Merci à vous tous lecteurs et lectrices de nous avoir suivi pour une aventure de plus ;)

Pour la suite, ça va être plus compliqué...  
Nous avons encore 2 fics en cours de traduction mais le travail n'avance pas car nous manquons de personnel (motivé)... Sachez mes chers lecteurs que ces deux projets seront les derniers de la team. Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!

Si vous voulez nous filer un coup de main pour continuer à avancer, nous cherchons des **traducteurs**. Si vous êtes disponibles et motivés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou à aller sur notre forum! 

En attendant la suite, il faudra vous armer de patience pour nous lire à nouveau... A bientot!


End file.
